


Our Beginning

by Heroic_Euphoria



Series: The Trickster's After Story [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Euphoria/pseuds/Heroic_Euphoria
Summary: Akira is now twenty-one years old and beginning his journey into young adulthood while working with Sojiro at Cafe Leblanc. He still keeps in contact with many of his old friends, but in many cases, it's sparse. In Yusuke's case, it has been over a year-and-a-half since they've spoken.They eventually rekindle their relationship and take it further. Meanwhile, Akira notices Yusuke's changed, and exhibits a strong lack of self worth. Life changes quickly when Akira one day discovers the Metaverse app has returned to his phone, and Yusuke Kitagawa's name is a match.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Trickster's After Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652752
Comments: 44
Kudos: 193





	1. Teenage Decadence

The art exhibition is crowded on opening day. Akira squeezes his way in, flashing a ticket to a stern-gazed employee. They nod and point to the entrance, but Akira is already gone through the double-doors by the time the gesture is complete. Hands in his pockets, Akira sighs. The gallery is so crowded he can barely see the frames of some of the smaller paintings. The larger one on the far wall catches his eye. He swallows, trying to push his way through pockets of enthusiasts. He makes his way there, lightly shoving to the front. The painting towers overhead. 

The largest work of the room features two young teens back-to-back. Most of their faces are obscured with artistic smudging, the faint outlines of masks making their way through the blur. The front teen holds his hand in front of his face, blue-gloved and pensive. The boy behind him has his back to him, turning around to gaze at him with a knowing smirk. One red-gloved hand is poised outward, fingers pulling the fabric down as if saying, _ “let’s go. This’ll be fun.”  _

The rest of the painting is an array of reds, grays, and other monochromatic shades. The black coat of the red-gloved boy fades into the background in some spots, the blue and white outfit of the front boy making the painting pop. Akira stares at it for at least ten minutes. His eyes fall to the plaque naming the piece. He reads:  _ Teenage Decadence: Hopes & Desires of the Future.  _

The room is spinning around the rim of Akira’s glasses. He licks his lips, not able to move on from the painting and to the others. Voices stick out through the noise of the crowd:

“It’s the plight of being a teen. You want to be a superhero, but the reality is that you aren’t. That’s why the boy is so colorful when the background isn’t.”

“That doesn’t explain why the boy in the back fades into the background, though. 

“I think it’s that the fox represents being naively sly, and the background kid is...well, I don’t know. Fading away maybe? An old friend? Maybe a love interest? The front boy’s shadow?” 

Akira stiffens at the debate. He stares back up at the painting again. It’s obvious it’s him and Yusuke Kitagawa in the days of their Phantom Thievery. The painting is obscured in all the right places, those who were with them through their adventures would only know how to recognize it. He vaguely wonders why Yusuke didn’t paint the rest of their friends, or perhaps he did, and they lie in the paintings elsewhere in the exhibit. Next he wonders why it’s  _ them _ painted on the largest, most widely anticipated piece at the show. 

“It’s something different, isn’t it?” an old man says beside Akira. Akira only nods, his hands still buried in his pockets and his old school bag at his shoulder. 

“It’s a thought-provoker, that’s for sure. There’s so many little things Kitagawa hid in this painting, you really have to dig for the symbology. Even then, no one can figure out quite what they mean. It feels like he painted them for someone specific to pick up on.”

Akira glances to the man and nods. “Perhaps,” he says, turning from the painting. “Do you know if he’ll make an appearance here?”

“He’s supposed to. He might not be able to, they say his train broke down in the rainstorm south.”

The room turns to static in Akira’s ears. He stands alert for a moment, then settles down. Despite that, his mind is still racing, still  _ taunting _ him, telling him he cannot do anything about Yusuke’s absence. Akira shakes his head and pushes his glasses up his nose. 

“I hope he gets here alright,” he says, trying to be nonchalant, “it would be nice to see him again.”

“Oh yes. Let’s hope you can get to him, though! Many try to rush him and ask him questions, though it’s known he doesn’t talk much about the deeper meanings behind his work.”

“That sounds like him…” 

The old man furrows his brows at Akira, then shakes his head with a knowing smile. “You’ve met him, haven’t you? The way you talk makes it sound like he’s an old friend.”

Akira stiffens again, then exhales. His heart pounds in his wrists at hearing the old man’s words. It was true, Yusuke was an old friend. An old friend Akira hadn’t laid eyes on in over a year and a half. When an exhibit of Yusuke’s work was set to be unveiled in one of Tokyo’s most prestigious modern art museums, Akira couldn’t keep himself from going. Beyond that, he had the  _ urge _ to see it as soon as they would let him through the door. 

“He’s very dear to me…” Akira admitted, “so, yes, an old friend…” 

“Are you very dear to him?” 

Akira glances to the painting with a quick move of the eye. It isn’t quick enough to escape the old man’s notice. A smile forms on his thinned lips as he turns to gaze at the painting himself. 

“Hmmm...if I had to bet some yen, I would say it’s  _ you _ in the painting.”

It’s quiet between them. The old man takes a few more glances between the painting and Akira. He nods, warmth in his eyes. “The faces are obscured, but the way you look at this painting makes me feel like you have some deep connection to it. How long has it been since you’ve seen him?”

“Over a year,” Akira said. 

“It seems he hasn’t forgotten you and whatever you two had in your teenage years. You look pretty young still, though. How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.” 

“I hope when he gets here, you’re the first thing he sees.”

The old man goes to walk away, but Akira stops him at the last moment by calling out to him. 

“What makes you say that?”

A smiling, wizened face turns his way again. His brows raise as a gesture to the painting behind Akira. “No one paints such a masterpiece without emotion. It’s the most highly-anticipated work in this exhibition for a reason. And the largest piece here seems to have  _ you _ somewhere in it. Makes you wonder, doesn’t it, kid?”

Akira bites his lip, his cheeks pale. The old man shakes his head with a chuckle. 

“I was young once, you know,” he says with a chuckle. “You not answering says a lot. Don’t worry, it’s not my business, so I won’t pry it out of you. But I hope you see him, and I hope you get to speak with him in a way that’s beneficial for the both of you. And...I’ll keep your cameo in today’s exhibit secret,” he finishes with a wink. 

“Thank you,” Akira responds as the man nods and walks away. 

A stark sense of transience hits Akira’s chest as the man disappears into the crowd. It seemed just yesterday he was rushing through the train station to meet Yusuke afterschool. It seemed just yesterday he was consoling Yusuke as he lamented the harsh critics that didn’t approve of his work inspired by  _ Mementos _ . It seemed just yesterday they were high school friends texting late, late into the night. 

That was four years prior. Time had crept by, an ebb and flow of experiences coming with it. Him and Yusuke had stayed in touch frequently for the first few years after the end of the Phantom Thieves, but over time, things sizzled out as their group of friends went their own ways. 

With one painting, one masterpiece, Akira is taken back to his younger days. And it’s so sweet. 

**-0-**

Yusuke takes the back hallway to the exhibition hall from the far end of the museum. It reminds him of a time he walked down the same halls with Madarame long, long ago. He tries to shove the memories away, but they won’t stop. Yusuke has no idea what happened to Madarame in the years passed. All he remembers is being held captive by him one moment, being freed the next. He had friends, savoirs, but there was one person in particular that really pulled the strings to set him free. 

The door opens, allowing him entrance into his exhibit. The amount of work on display is overwhelming, even to the artist himself. Yusuke sighs when a group of patrons notice him. He nods to them, thanks them for supporting him and his work, and prays to anything and everything they won’t try to ask him too many questions. The large, grandiose painting on the far wall, his masterwork entitled  _ Teenage Decadence _ , catches his eye. His heart pounds in his temples at the sight of it. It had been so long it seemed. 

_ “Go on, Fox. I’ve got your back.” _

_ “Thank you, Joker. I won’t let you down!”  _

Yusuke blinks out of the thought when one of his coordinators calls out to him, asking him to take a photo with  _ Teenage Decadence _ for a Tokyo art magazine. He agrees, making his way over. When he comes to stand in front of the masterwork, a crowd forms around him. Yusuke hates the stares, but tries his best to ignore them by looking straight into the photographer’s lenses. His expression is stoic, his hands joined in front of him. He was one of the youngest artists to have such a large-scale exhibit in Tokyo. It was a huge achievement, but Yusuke can’t help but think back to when he was a young student struggling against Madarame’s choke-hold. He tries to shake the thought away, and when he does, spots someone at the edge of the crowd watching him intently. His hands are in his pockets, a well-loved school bag on his shoulder. 

Time slows as the photographer says something about looking toward him. Yusuke ignores it, and stares at the boy. He stares back. 

“A-Akira?” Yusuke says, though it’s too loud and he’s too far away. 

They hadn’t spoken in over a year. Yusuke thinks it’s part his fault, he had slowly stopped replying to messages, or replying with vague, thoughtless responses. It got to the point the exchanges slowly faded out, except for perhaps well-wishes on each other’s birthday. Yusuke was being shuffled here and there, even traveling out of country for his artwork. Having finished art school a year early, he was out into the world and already a young master in his own right. Yusuke had been so wrapped up in the speed at which his life was rolling along, and Akira had fallen to the wayside. So much so, Yusuke hadn’t known whether or not he was in his hometown or if he had come back to Tokyo. 

Yet here he was. 

Yusuke tries to make way to him, but his coordinator grabs his arm. The young artist turns and stares at him with annoyance. His coordinator knows the look all too well, making it so doesn’t matter what Yusuke wants. He forces Yusuke to look in the camera for a few more shots. When it’s finished, Yusuke turns back to that far corner. His heart sinks at the sight. 

As if he were a phantom, he’s gone. 


	2. A Place of Days Gone By

It’s a place of days gone by. The open sign is still in the window, still in the same spot it’s always been in. The hours of operation are the same also, Yusuke making it just a half-hour before close. The narrow road just by the subway station remains unchanged, sending Yusuke in a spiral of nostalgic self-reflection. The feeling only intensifies as the door chimes and he enters Cafe Leblanc for the first time in years. 

Sayuri is just where he left it as a teen. Yusuke swallows emotion as a familiar voice calls out to him. 

“Ah, it’s a surprise to see you walk through here again.”

Yusuke looks up. Sojiro stares at him with a raised brow and a small smile. He points to chair across from him. 

“I usually don’t like when customers come through here right at close, but you I don’t mind. What brings you here, a nostalgia trip?”

“You could say that,” Yusuke says, sitting in the chair. Sojiro picks up a cup and begins a brew. 

“I haven’t seen any of you come through here in awhile. Akira and Ryuji usually meet at some ramen place downtown.” 

“Akira lives here?” 

“You’re telling me you don’t know whether or not he does?” Sojiro asks, his brow lifting in surprise. 

“I admit, my life has been one whoosh of people and places. We lost contact and haven’t spoken in about a year,” Yusuke admits, his heart aching in the process. He hates himself for looking sight of him, but it’s too little too late. He thinks a cup of Sojiro’s classic brew will help soothe the hurt. 

“Geesh. Akira never mentioned that to me.” 

“Oh? That’s fine I suppose. He probably doesn’t think about me much now.” 

“I don’t think that’s it. He still talks about all of you that were with him back then. Hell, he still hangs with Ryuji _ a lot. _ I know Makoto and Haru left for university and are entering their final years of study soon. Ann travels with her modeling, but tries to meet up with Akira when she can. Futaba still lives with me, _ of course. _Don’t think her old man is going to let her go. I told you not to try it then, and I’m going to tell you not to try it now,” Sojiro says with a chuckle. He places the cup of coffee on the table. 

“Akira? What is he up to?” Yusuke says, taking the first sip of his coffee. It tastes just as it always has, and sends his heart into another spiral of transient thoughts. 

“Akira works here with me,” Sojirio says with a nod. “After he finished school in his hometown, he came back here. He told me university wasn’t for him, and I don’t blame him. So I told him he could learn how to run the shop, ‘cause this old man’s gonna retire..._ someday.” _

“You’re mentoring Akira to take over Cafe Leblanc?”

“Yeah, you could say that. He’s doing a damn good job at it too, and seems to enjoy it. He lives right down the road, not far from here. He still walks to work. The cat lives with him.”

“I see. I didn’t know many of these things. I’ve been trapped in my own bubble for some time. Returning to Tokyo has helped me escape it for a little while.”

Sojiro nods, taking a sip from his own cup. “I can imagine. We see you online and in magazines all the time. You’ve really made it good for you, kid. I know it must be tough, but stick it through for a while. Bank your money away, and one day you’re through with it, you can walk away. Not everyone gets a chance like that.” 

Yusuke doesn’t quite understand what Sojiro means, but the words are burned into his mind anyways. He hadn’t often talked with Sojiro one-on-one.. Sojiro was always just “Akira’s Guardian”, and Yusuke hadn’t seen much beyond that when he was younger. Despite that, there was admirance there for the older man. Sometimes Yusuke thinks he’d be happier if his talents were mundane. The thought is pushed away. 

“Akira will be here tomorrow morning,” Sojiro says before Yusuke has the chance to ask. “He’ll be happy to see you again.” 

“Thank you, Sojiro. It’s been nice to see you again.”

“You’re welcome. Every time one of you comes through here you make me feel old. Nostalgic, but still old.”

**-0-**

Yusuke shows up before opening to ensure he is the first one in the door. He doesn’t understand why he feels this urge to be there first, to be alone with him, but it’s tugging at him anyways. He stands off to the side so he can’t be seen out Cafe Leblanc’s doors or windows. His hands are joined in front of him, his heart thudding in his stomach. 

It’s been over a year, but Akira still looks like Akira. They locked eyes at the art exhibition. Akira remembered him, and when Yusuke remembered too, he was yanked away. He cringes at the thought of the day before. He hopes Akira didn’t take it the wrong way, seeing it as Yusuke not caring to speak with him anymore. 

Akira always understood that things got in the way of people being together. Yet, Yusuke can’t seem to grasp the concept as he watches the _ closed _ sign switch to open. He tries to stall, but he can’t stall long if he wants to be the first person in. Customers fill up the place quickly, especially on a cool, Saturday morning. 

The door opens, the bell chimes. Akira looks up, the apron wrapped around his casual clothing. They stare at each other for a moment. Akira soon beams a smile, walking from behind the counter. 

“Yusuke,” he says, wrapping him in a hug, “it’s so nice to see you again.” 

Yusuke would never be able to deny the spike his heart took when wrapped in Akira’s embrace. He shyly returns the gesture right before the hold is pulled away. Akira looks the same as he always did, sporting the same style of outfits he wore when they were teens. In a way, so did Yusuke. The clocks and calendars foster confusion as Yusuke takes a seat at the same spot he did the day before. Akira walks behind the counter and pours them each a cup. 

“I went to see your exhibition yesterday,” Akira says with a shake of his head, “I know we saw each other, but the media must be in your hair constantly.” 

“They are. It’s vexing,” Yuske responds, pushing through his hair with a sigh. 

“I can imagine. I was going to say something to you, but you were being pulled here, there, and everywhere.” 

“I’m so sorry, Akira. I was making my way to you. I really wanted to speak with you,” Yusuke says, his face one of remorse. Akira chuckles and shrugs. 

“You’ve got that chance now. It’s better to talk here anyway. It’s quieter.” 

“I didn’t know you’d be here. I stopped by last night for the sake of nostalgia and spoke with Sojiro. He told me you work here.” 

“I do. I enjoy it. Nothing too complex. He’s training me to take over for him in a few years.” 

“Sounds quite exciting.” 

“It is.” 

Their conversation fades as another customer comes through the door. They sit in a booth as Akira greets them and takes their order. Cups are moved around and a serving is prepared. Akira returns to them, setting the cup down with a warm smile. A touch of jealousy pricks Yusuke’s soul. It doesn’t make sense to him, he had just been hugged and served a cup of his own. It doesn’t matter. Yusuke’s learned his mind and heart can’t agree, and never make any sense of each other. It was one of many muses for his masterworks. 

Akira returns behind the counter and refills Yusuke’s cup. It’s still quiet between them. Yusuke wonders if he should pay his bill and take a leave. Old friends can make small talk, but it doesn’t mean they retrieve what once was. Self-loathing blossoms in his mind. If only…

“Your art is incredible, Yusuke,” Akira finally says. “You’ve improved so much, even since we were in school.” 

Yusuke doesn’t mean to address the unspoken elephant in the room, yet it tumbles from his mouth in haste.

“Akira, I’m sorry if I overstepped--” 

He doesn’t get to finish. Akira puts up his hand with a smile. “No, I love that painting, Yusuke,” he says. “It’s something special.” 

The artist decides to let it go. He wonders what _ special _ means as Akira tends to another customer that has chimed the bells at the door. Not long after, Akira returns to his spot at the counter. 

“Where are you living now, Yusuke?” he asks. “I know you’ve been all over.” 

“I plan to rent an apartment in Tokyo. I want to take a break from traveling around. If I’m being honest, the hectic pace was something I’m not really fond of. I want to stay here.” 

“It’s always nice to be home,” Akira says with a smile. He pushes his glasses up his nose. “We can spend time together again. If you want to, that is. Ryuji and I still hang out all the time.” 

“I would love that,” Yusuke says with a hint of hope, “I’ve _ wanted _ that. I’m sorry, Akira, I didn’t mean to let our relationship fall--”

He doesn’t get to finish again. “I _ understand, _ Yusuke,” Akira responds. “It’s nothing to feel sorry for. Sometimes a relationship’s an ebb and flow. I’m just glad to see you again.”

“So am I.”

“When you get your apartment, I’ll help you get settled if you need it.” 

“I would appreciate that. Thank you.” 

**-0-**

Akira isn’t sure how he made it through their reunion in one coherent piece. Seeing Yusuke walk through the doors of Leblanc was as if sliding to a parallel reality, one of the distant past. He had accepted Yusuke could be too busy to pursue an old friend like him, and that it was finally time to part as adults. He was wrong. 

He had hope when they locked eyes at the art exhibit, but it was fleeting. He went home, listened to Morgana talk about fish, then fell asleep on the sofa. He had never truly forgotten Yusuke, he had just learned to live with his absence over time. 

With his return came with him a plethora of emotions and memories dredged up within an instant. Akira had lived a heavy, high-paced life as a teen. Now it was quiet, leaving him much time to think. 

He had lamented when him and Yusuke slipped away from each other. He knew it was bound to happen at some point, Yusuke was busy being a master of his craft, Akira was stumbling in an effort to find a place in the world to call his. He finally returned to Sojiro, and the two found in each other a father-son relationship. It had always been there, but having it again was truly warming. It didn’t help ease the ache of not having the tight ring of friends around as he once did. 

Ryuji was the only one of the former Phantom Thieves that had stuck around Tokyo. When Akira returned, the two hit it off like they had never been apart. They hadn’t really, they had always talked. They were together through thick and thin. Akira had admired his friend’s passion when he proclaimed that he was going to become a gym teacher in the middle of the ramen shop at midnight. At the time, Akira still had no direction. 

He now has direction in one way, but is lost in so many others. Yusuke showing up only served to confuse him about his place in the world once again. Not that he wasn’t elated to see his old friend again, Akira had been following him all this time through newspaper clippings and internet articles. He had even ordered a first printing of _ Teen Decadence _ that hadn’t come in the mail yet because he didn’t have confidence he and Yusuke would ever get to speak again. He was wrong. _ Pleasantly _ wrong. 

The time ticks by as the operating hours of Cafe Leblanc pass. Yusuke had left about an hour after opening, and with it had left a hole in Akira’s fortitude. He wants to go home, back to his sofa, and shove his head in the nearest pillow. 

With one visit, one cup of coffee, Akira is taken back to his younger days. And it’s so sweet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome to my fic! :)
> 
> This is my first time writing for this pair and this game, so it's pretty exciting. I've wanted to write some slice of life with them for a while now. I love slice of life so much, and I'm using this to practice it before I write some original content of my own. This is also my first time writing a story in the present tense, so we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story goes along. Thank you for reading! <3


	3. The Surprise Visitor

Yusuke wonders if he  _ really _ should call Akira to come to his new apartment. He had just signed the lease that morning and got stuck with all his boxes of art supplies and assorted clothing. One box holds a few momentos of other times, including the original sketch he made for the Phantom Thieves logo with a few notes in Akira’s handwriting. It's hidden away in an envelope labeled, “bills”. He made it to throw off someone who may never be there to pry in his things. Sometimes he takes it out to see the memory, and out falls with it a photo of all the Phantom Thieves as friends the day Akira returned to his hometown. 

The day before at Leblanc, he and Akira had exchanged numbers one again. It was odd, and made Yusuke hate the moment more than he appreciated it. He blames himself, citing him at fault for losing track of it in the first place. 

He sits on the floor for a few minutes in silence. His phone chimes. His heart throbs in his wrists as he picks it up to see a message from Akira:

_ Hey, have you gotten your apartment yet? Do you need someplace to stay? Hotels are expensive. (⁎˃ᆺ˂) _

Yusuke’s heart warms and strains at the same time. Akira is such a kind person, offering him a place to stay despite the time passed between them. Yet, the offer strains him. They have been without words for so long Akira doesn’t realize Yusuke isn’t the starving artist he once was in their school days. He can manage to stay in a hotel for as long as he needs to. He just finds it wasteful, vexing, and lonely, despite his abundance. 

Though a hotel can be lonely, his apartment seems moreso. He hadn’t had much in terms of friendship since his art career skyrocketed. His closest confidant is his coordinator, and even then, isn't someone he can confide in. His coordinator only knows how to deal with Yusuke’s dramatisation of life, his ups and downs as an artist. There is no regard from his ups and downs as a  _ person _ . 

It just wasn’t in the job description. 

The ache intensifies. Yusuke unlocks his screen to a wallpaper of one of his paintings entitled  _ Ace of Hearts. _ It's a work he has shared with no one, for it would reveal too much he’d rather keep quiet. It’s of Akira as _ Joker _ , on the _ Ace of Hearts _ card as a backdrop. The painting is elegant, grand, and passionate, though only a select few would ever understand why. Yusuke privately considers it one of his finest works. Yet, he’ll never share it. 

He writes a reply to Akira: 

_ Yes, I obtained a nice studio apartment today. You are free to come over whenever you wish. Thank you for the offer, though. I appreciate it.  _

A reply quickly chimes through: 

_ Great! Sojiro said I could leave early if you needed help. I’m on my way. Give me your address.  _

Yusuke’s hands tremble as he types his address. He never thought Akira would be visiting  _ his _ own apartment as a young adult. He has to remind himself they aren’t teens anymore, though just by a few years. 

He wonders if being a friends as an adult means anything different than being friends as a teen. Part of him is eager, yet afraid to find out. 

**-0-**

Akira is nervous to buzz Yusuke’s apartment. It’s in a more expensive part of time nearer to the city center, which makes Akira’s eyes raise in surprise. Yusuke isn’t the starving, nearly homeless, struggling student he once was. Something rustles deep in Akira’s soul. Does that mean he’s changed? 

He couldn’t stall anymore. It was time to find out. 

The buzzer was pushed in. A response came soon after, and Akira was let into the building. He took the stairs to the third floor. He knocks, but Yusuke is already throwing open the door before Akira can knock a second time. 

“Hello, Akira,” Yusuke says with a small, awkward smile. “Welcome. It’s small, and I have nowhere to sit. I apologize.”

“It’s alright, Yusuke. I don’t mind,” Akira responds. He looks around the space, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“I don’t own much. Just my supplies and a few momentos.”

Akira thinks for a moment he says  _ Mementos _ , but quickly realizes it’s just a vestige of his past. He nods and shrugs. 

“You keep your things the same as you always have,” Akira muses aloud. 

“Have I truly changed so little?” Yusuke asks with a face of surprise. 

“Have I changed at all?”

“No, I would say not.” 

It’s an awkward silence between them. Something rustles Akira’s bag, and he laments. The zipper is pulled open, another parallel moment of his past. Morgana pokes his head through the open flap. Akira stares at him, his mouth slightly open. 

“What the?” he goes to say, but pauses in annoyance. “I told you not to sneak in my bag anymore!” 

“You didn’t invite me to come see Yusuke with you, so I invited myself,” Morgana says back, his head turned in defiance. He jumps from the bag and into Yusuke’s arms. Yusuke’s stumbles back, the small cat nestled against his chest. 

“I’ve missed you, Yusuke!” Morgana exclaims. “You’ve been everywhere! How’s the food? Tell me! Tell me!”

“Well, some places where superb, others I wasn’t particularly fond of,” Yusuke says. 

“That tells me  _ nothing _ about the food!” 

The group chuckles. Just like old times, they sit on the floor and talk about everything and nothing. 

**-0-**

Akira doesn’t want to admit it, but Morgana may have saved him and Yusuke from parting ways after some small talk. The entire of just him and Yusuke had been slow, awkward, and underperforming. It was as if both of them wanted to say so much, yet didn’t know when and where was the appropriate place to start. It frustrates Akira. Once two people so close, now they struggle to form a decent conversation lasting more than a few minutes. Morgana is the charismatic spark he’s always been, and pulled them back together like a day hadn’t gone by with them apart. 

Seeing Yusuke alone again makes Akira uncomfortable for a variety of reasons, some not unpleasant. 

The bag Morgana is hiding in is placed on the kitchen table once he’s home. The small cat wastes no time jumping out of it. 

“What the big deal?” he says. Akira looks over as he takes off his blazer. 

“What?” 

“Don’t _ what _ me! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” 

“I really don’t Morgana.”

Morgana huffs, taking a seat on the tabletop. He stares straight at Akira. “That was so awkward when it was you two alone. It’s like you’ve never known each other at all!”

“It’s been a long time. We’re older now,” Akira says with a shrug. He doesn’t know why it’s so awkward between them, but the excuse of age is easy enough for him to suggest.

“That has nothing to do with it,” Morgana insists. “Us three together, it was like nothing has changed since the Phantom Thieves! But you two alone...and you can’t even spark a conversation with him!” 

“Alright? Being friends as adults is tough.”

“No. You and Ryuji  _ don’t _ act that way. If Lady Ann knocked on your door you  _ wouldn’t _ act that way. Really, what is it about Yusuke that’s different?” 

Akira bits his lip and stares at the sofa. “He’s a top notch artist now. We’ve seen how many articles are written about him, how many interviews he’s done. He lives in one of the most expensive parts of town. It’s just different.”

“He’s  _ not _ different, Akira. His circumstances are,” Morgana says with a flick of his tail. “You are just making excuses because you really don’t want to tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Maybe!” Akira finally admits, throwing up his hands. “Maybe there are just some things you _ don’t _ need to know!” 

“No! Not an acceptable answer!” Morgan retorts, yelling back at him. “You  _ will  _ tell me! I  _ will _ pry it out of you!” 

It’s silent for a moment. Akira huffs and goes to walk away. Before he makes it to the bathroom, Morgana gasps and calls out to him. 

“Do you not want to be friends with him anymore?!”

Akira stops. He swallows, the thought tugging at his soul. He hates the idea in his mind, but the sentiment aloud is brutal. He refuses to answer, his mouth dry. Morgana jumps down from the tabletop. 

“You wouldn’t have offered to go see his apartment if you felt that way, though…” Morgan muses aloud. “You are going to sit on that couch and tell me before I use my claws to scratch you!” 

The couch dips as Akira and Morgana sit on it. Akira sighs and puts his fist on his cheek. He goes to stall his way into a non-answer, but Morgana’s steely stare won’t allow him to. He glances over at one of his closest friends and swallows. 

“Maybe...once upon a time…” Akira begins, trying his best to articulate himself, “In the the Phantom Thieves...Maybe….I liked Yusuke.”

“Of course you did. We all did,” Morgana says as if it were obvious. 

“No. I mean as more than a friend.”

Morgana’s eyes widen. “You had a crush on him?”

“If you want to call it that.”

“I never knew.”

“Of course not. No one did.”

“Is it still there? That feeling.”

Akira shrugs and glances at his watch. The time passed didn’t change his feelings, it only buried them in dust. One visit to the art museum, one visitor to the coffee shop, and it takes him back to his younger days. It’s so bittersweet. 

“Yes.”


	4. Ace of Hearts

Yusuke dutifully puts paintbrushes where he wants them. The clinks and clanks are the only noise in the silence. Some of the city shines outside his window, but his apartment isn’t high enough for him to see much. He sets his work in progress, a painting he wants to call  _ Opulent _ , on the easel. It’s another work inspired by Akira, but he has to be careful to mask his inspirations. Too many, too obvious, Akira and others in their former band may catch on to him. He doesn’t know what he’d say if he were asked about them. 

The exchange between him and Akira had been awkward. It wasn’t completely unpleasant, but it had made his squirm. He wants things back to how they were when they started being friends, started taking on the world together, but those days are gone. There are no more hearts to steal. Though, Yusuke hopes someone would steal his. 

“Hey.” 

Yusuke jumps, a paintbrush falling to the floor. He turns and finds Morgana staring at him. He blinks. He’s tired, seeing his old friend in places he wouldn’t be. 

“I’m really here. Really!” Morgana insists. “You forget I know how to break into rooms.” 

“I’m not sure I want to know how you pulled that off without me noticing,” Yusuke admits with a sigh. 

“It’s a secret. Do you trust an old Phantom Thief buddy?” 

“Of course.” 

Morgana purrs with triumph and hops on top of one of the still-full boxes. They stare at each other for a moment before Yusuke continues to place paintbrushes in their new homes. 

“What brings you here, Morgana?” he finally asks. 

“Just a visit, like old times,” Morgana says. 

“I enjoyed today. I’m glad you and Akira came to visit me. There’s no one else that will.”

Morgana’s eyes widen. “What do you mean by that, Yusuke?”

Yusuke shakes his head with a shrug. “ I don’t have any friends beyond...you two. No one will come here if it’s not you or Akira. I don’t talk to anyone if it isn’t my coordinator, a museum, or the media.” 

“That’s...lonely…” 

“You don’t have to tell me. I live it every day,” Yusuke says with a sigh. He’s aggressive with a paintbrush and it misses the jar he tries to chuck it in. He ignores it as it rolls to the other side of the room. He stares at the floor, not sure if he should’ve admitted as much as he did. Even so, he doesn’t regret it. 

“Akira and Ryuji meet at the ramen shop pretty often. Maybe you can tag along next time,” Morgana suggests. 

“If they’ll have me, I would appreciate it.” 

“Of course they’ll have you. They’ll love you being there!” 

**-0-**

Morgana must be the master of pulling strings, because Yusuke gets a text from Akira inviting him to the ramen shop a few days later. He doesn’t know what was said between Akira and Morgana, but he supposes it doesn’t matter. He’s gotten what he wanted: a night out with people that aren’t his coordinator and art critics. 

He walks in the shop to spot Ryuji and Akira sitting at a booth in the corner. They smile and wave, Ryuji’s voice extending across the room. 

“Hey, Yusuke! Long time no see, man!” he says. “Dude, I’ve seen you all over the internet. You famous now or somethin’?” 

Yusuke gets a spot next to Akira, which makes his heart flutter just a bit more. “It would seem in some ways I am. Not the most pleasant experience, I’ll admit.” 

“It’s got to be fun somehow,” Ryuji insists. “Come on, I’ve seen how much some of your paintings have sold for. You’re livin’ the dream!” 

“Perhaps…” 

“Never mind that. Ryuji, go order for us, why don’t you?” Akira interjects. Ryuji mumbles and leaves the booth, allowing them a moment alone. Akira exhales and taps on the table. 

“How have you been, Yusuke?” he askes. The question, for some reason or another, takes Yusuke off-guard. 

“I’m fine. You?” he replies vaguely. 

“Just fine too, I guess.” 

The conversation fades again. Ryuji returns and the conversation amps up again. 

“Hey, man, did Akira tell you? I’m goin’ to school to be a gym teacher!” Ryuji exclaims, excitement in his eyes. “I’ve got two more semesters before I get my certificate.” 

“That seems like the perfect fit for you, Ryuji,” Yusuke says with a small smile. 

“Hell yeah! Not to mention, the classes aren’t bad either. I get to look at all the cute and hot girls in their exercise gear!” 

“It’s not surprising to me that’s what you take away from schooling.”

“Yeah, yeah. There’s this one girl,  _ so _ cute. She comes to talk to me sometimes, I’m trying to warm her up,” Ryuji chuckles to himself. “Enough about me. Tell me about the girls you two have been into lately.” 

Akira sighs with a soft chuckle. “Ryuji, you ask me this question every time we come out, and I give you the same answer.” 

Ryuji frowns. “Aw, man, Akira, you’re no fun! Talk to girls sometime, will ya?!” He turns to Yusuke. “Since Akira is a strike out, how about you Yusuke? You’ve been all over the world, you’ve  _ got _ to tell me about them foreign girls!” 

“Well, I would say women are equally beautiful all over the world…” Yusuke says. 

“Aw, come on. That tells me nothing. Are you not into girls or somethin’?”

“I find them aesthetically pleasing to paint on canvas.”

“Just as always,” Ryuji mumbles. “You two need to step up the ladies game! Do you need ol’ Ryuji to give out some lessons tuition-free?” 

They group chuckles. Their food is served and they begin to eat. A little while passes of small talk. Akira stands. 

“I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back,” he says. 

Yusuke lets him out of the booth and he walks away. As soon as he’s out of sight, Ryuji gives him a raised eyebrow. Yusuke stares at him, then takes out his phone to check the time. The phone is snatched from his hand. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Yusuke exclaims, clambering to get his phone back. Ryuji jolts, moving to be out of reach. 

“You’ve got to have some pretty girls on here somewhere!” he says with a laugh. The phone clicks as it’s unlocked. Yusuke winces, pain hitting his chest. Truth be told, he never placed a lock on his phone. There was usually never anyone around to pull shenanigans on him. He swallows and sits, knowing his secret has finally been revealed. Ryuji studies the screen, his brows furrowed. 

“Hey, man, what’s this picture?” he asks, his voice quieter. “It’s of Akira as Joker.” 

“It’s a painting I did,” Yusuke replies vaguely. He crosses his arms, a bush on his cheeks. 

“We’ve never seen this one. Is it new or something?” 

“I don’t share  _ every  _ painting I create!” Yusuke retorts, embarrassment creeping up in his bones. The urge to puke warms his throat, but he swallows it down. 

“Oh, I get it!” Ryuji exclaims. “It’s Joker on a playing card! Hey, that’s pretty cool, can you do one for me as Skull? For old times’ sake.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Awesome! I miss Skull sometimes. I was so freakin’ badass!” Ryuji looks at the screen again. He puckers out his lips. “Wait...I’m not smart in playing cards or anything, but I’m pretty sure the Joker card doesn’t have hearts on it.” 

“That’s because it’s the  _ Ace of Hearts. _ Don’t you see the _A_ at the corners?” 

“Oooh….” Ryuji pauses, taking yet another looks at the picture. His eyes widen. “But that’s not the Joker card. Wait a minute...A-- _ Ace _ \--A-- _ Akira _ . Holy shit man!!” 

“What? Enough!  _ Enough!  _ Hand that back to me at once!” Yusuke exclaims, the jitters in his arms. He throws out his hand as a gesture of demand. 

“Yusuke, I may be pretty damn stupid, but when it comes to this stuff, I’m really not  _ that _ stupid,” Ryuji says, finally handing back the phone. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Yusuke scoffs, his arms crossing again, “we’re friends.”

“Bullshit!” Ryuji exclaims with a knowing tone. “You  _ like _ him.”

Yusuke refuses to answer. Ryuji raises a brow, then smiles. 

“Now it makes sense why you never wanna talk about girls.” 

Akira returns and the conversation experiences an abrupt end. Despite that, Yuske can’t hide the flush in his cheeks the rest of the night. 


	5. The Old Shujin Outfit

A week passes with not much contact between Akira and Yusuke. Akira meets Ryuji for their weekly outing at the ramen shop. It’s busy this evening, the crowds of Saturday patrons quickly filling the space. They order the same every week, leading to them taking turns of who would secure a booth and who would walk to the cash register. Akira flops into the booth as Ryuji goes to order for them. The noise of patrons fills Akira’s ears as his fist rests on his cheek. Ruyji returns and sits across from him with a few drinks. 

“Hey, man, how was running the cafe today?” he asks, slurping on his soda. 

Akira shrugs. “It was nice. Sojiro let me open and close by myself. He says I’m getting better at running the place on my own every day.” 

“You’re going to be a business owner in no time!” Ryuji exclaims with a smile. Akira shrugs. 

“I’m afraid of what might happen when Sojiro actually decides to retire. He’s my crutch now, I know I can rely on him when I get in a bind.”

“But by the time he does, you’ll be ready for it! I’m excited for you, man.”

“I’m excited for you, too.” 

“Hell yeah! Here’s to living our dreams!” 

Their food soon arrives. They begin to eat, and there is a lull in the conversation. Ryuji slurps his ramen just as he always has, loud and without any care. Akira takes his time, chewing slowly. Ryuji takes a gush of his soda and stretches his arm over the back of the booth. 

“So, hey, can I ask you something?” Ryuji says. Akira nods with a shrug. 

“Sure.” 

“Are you...uh...not into girls? Not that it's a problem, I just mean...I don’t wanna be pushing you into talking about them when it’s not really your thing.” 

Akira leans back in surprise. The question catches him off guard, and he stares at his bowl a moment before answering. 

“W-Well...I like both...boys  _ and _ girls, that is…” he says, his voice quiet. 

“Oh, you like both sides of the coin,” Ryuji says with an enthusiastic nod. “Sounds exciting. Good on you, man!” 

“I suppose.” 

Ryuji finishes slurping his bowl. “So..uh...got your eyes on anyone, hm?” 

It’s quiet as Akira stares at him. He shoves his glasses back up his nose and shakes his head. “Umm….no….”

“That’s a damn lie. Come on, you can tell me all about it,” Ryuji urges, pleading excitement in his eyes. 

“You’d laugh…” Akira knows it isn’t true, but tries it as an excuse to exit the conversation anyway. It fails, just as he anticipated. 

“Would I? I don’t think I would,” Ryuji says, a bit of surprise in his eyes. 

“You’re right, you wouldn’t….” Akira pauses and inhales. “I-I’ve always liked Yusuke...I had moved on from it, but got busy enough not to search for other people. Now he’s back, so is that feeling.” 

“Holy shit…” Ryuji mumbles. He blinks as Akira tries to hide a blush by pointing his head down. He sips his drink in an attempt to rid himself of the embarrassment. 

“Akira…you don’t even know the half of it!” Ryuji exclaims, pointing at his friend. Akira stiffens. 

“What do you mean?”

“Man, it’s probably not my place to say this, dude, but I don’t care.” Ryuji stops to lean in close. “I was teasing Yusuke the last time we met for ramen. I took his phone and opened it, and his wallpaper was a painting he did of you as Joker.” 

Akira’s heart hammers in his throat as his vision sprouts spots at the edges. “W-What?” 

“Yeah. It’s a playing card, but instead of the Joker card, it’s the Ace of Hearts. Get it, man?”

“Why?” 

“I asked him if he liked you, he wouldn’t answer. It’s not a coincidence. He said that painting never got released.”

“Is anyone else in the painting?” 

“No. It’s just you.”

The burn on Akira’s cheeks only gets worse as he tries to envision the painting Ryuji’s describing to him. It makes him soar and sends him six feet under all at once, a feat he didn’t think was possible. He lifts his hand and rubs his earlobe to distract himself. Him and Ryuji continue their meal, but he can’t focus on anything that’s said between them after. 

**-0-**

Yusuke walks into Cafe Leblanc in the early morning, making sure he’s the first customer in. It’s been over a week since he and Akira have seen each other, but they had texted every once in a while in the time since. Akira is there and glances up at him with a smile. He immediately begins to prepare a cup of fresh coffee as Yusuke takes a seat. The cup is placed in front of Yusuke as soon as he gets settled. 

“Have any plans for today?” Akira asks with a light voice. Yusuke sighs and sips his brew. It tastes similar to Sojiro’s but has a hint of Akira’s brewing style within it. The liquid warms his throat, the sensation flowing down into his stomach. He has plans, duties to attend to, but he laments having the obligations. For the first time in years, he’s ready to admit them to his friend. 

“I’m going to a gallery opening of my work this evening. It’s a variety of work from across my portfolio that interested patrons look at to see if they’re interested in purchasing them. It’s a social gathering with food and wine, champagne, things of that sort.” Yusuke pauses. He sips too fast, and coffee burns his lower lip. He clears his throat. “I was...wondering….would you like to accompany me?”

Akira’s eyes widen. Just as he goes to respond, a customer comes through the door. He nods and leaves Yusuke to tend to them. After he serves them, he returns, and Yusuke thinks the conversation may have been dropped. The silence breaks between them, and it proves him wrong. 

“What time is it?” Akira asks, sipping a coffee cup of his own. He wipes a splash that landed on his thumb onto his apron. His glasses are readjusted, and it makes Yusuke’s stomach flutter. 

“About an hour after Leblanc closes. I’ll come back here right before you close, we can go together.”

“Alright. See you then.” 

**-0-**

After closing up Leblanc, Akira changes his work clothes for more formal ones in the attic that used to be his bedroom. He had ran home during his lunch break to retrieve them, vaguely realizing mid-morning that coffee-stained white polos and jeans wouldn’t suffice for an art gallery. Yusuke was downstairs waiting, his attire a grey blazer with white stripes, a shirt with white, peach, and pink horizontal lines accompanied with black dress slacks and loafers. Akira took in the sight, studying every shade and hue before excusing himself to change. He was willing to admit to himself Yusuke looked _extremely_ flattering in his outfit. 

Akira was suddenly self-conscious of his own attire. His pants were the black and red striped dress pants he wore to Shujin, which he kept through the years because he liked the way they looked. He added a blazer that matched his old academy one as well, black with red buttons. His school clothes had always been formal, and he thought it still looked nice on him years afterward. He hoped it didn’t appear lazy to Yusuke in comparison. 

The stairs creak as Akira comes down. Yusuke turns, his eyes wide. A small smile graces his lips. 

“No one would ever guess that’s your old school uniform. You wear it different now than you did then,” he says. Akira tries to hide the blush, and hopes Leblanc’s dim lighting covers it for him. 

“Do I?” Akira says with surprise, taking a gander at his outfit. Yusuke chuckles. 

“Yes. It still looks nice.” 

“I’ll trust you, Mr. World-Famous Artist,” Akira teases, his voice light. 

Yusuke chuckles again. “Please. I’m the same Yusuke I’ve always been.” 


	6. Phantom Thievery

When they arrive at the gallery, there are already people helping themselves to glasses of wine and champagne. They immediately notice Yusuke and glob onto him. It’s tough for Akira not to get lost in the haze of people and questions, but he manages to stick to Yusuke’s side the best he can. After a few minutes of greeting and thanking potential patrons, Yusuke makes his way to the small snack table, Akira at his heels. 

Akira isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do or how he’s supposed to act at an art gallery, so he just follows Yusuke around like a lost puppy. He glances around to the array of paintings as he nibbles on some cheese. Yusuke sighs and helps himself to a glass of wine. 

“These paintings are beautiful, Yusuke,” Akira muses aloud, still digging into the cheese and cracker plate. He’s hungrier than he thought, and hopes he’s not putting on a scene by taking a few extra helpings. 

“Thank you, Akira, but prepare to have your opinion contested,” Yusuke mumbles, his tone montone. 

“Huh?” Akira questions, shoving a grape into his mouth. Yusuke chuckles at the sight. 

“Many art collectors are also critics. They’ll come and voice what they think, and loudly. I hate to see my paintings priced and sold...but it must be done. My coordinator does this all for me.”

“Your coordinator does what?” someone interjects. “_Everything_, maybe?” 

Yusuke’s expression wavers and a frown forms on his face. His demeanor changes in an instant and it puts Akira on edge. He chews the grape in his mouth and swallows, a piece of skin lodging in his throat for a moment. Yusuke sips his wine and shrugs in the man’s direction. 

“Hello, Hiroki…” he mumbles. 

“Are you going to introduce me to the guy eating at the accent table like it’s a buffet?” 

Akira flushes and turns his head away. He steps from the table and closer to Yusuke’s side. Yusuke stiffens, his posture rigid as his fingers clench the wine glass. 

“This is my friend, Akira,” he says, his voice quiet. “Akira, this is my coordinator, Hiroki.”

“I-It’s nice to meet you,” Akira says, his tone soft. Hiroki shrugs with a glare in Yusuke’s direction. He grabs a wine glass and pours himself a serving. 

“Don’t bring your commoner friends here, Yusuke. This is an art gallery, not a ramen shop,” Hiroki scolds. “I’m trying to makes you millions of yen here. Present yourself and your company a bit better.” 

Akira is taken by surprise at the sudden onslaught of passive aggressiveness. He narrows his brows and glares at the coordinator as he walks away. With a shake of his head, he turns to Yusuke. 

“Does he treat you that way all the time?” he whispers. 

“Yes…” Yusuke whispers back, his face crestfallen. 

“Would you steal his heart if you could?”

Yusuke refuses to answer, and Akira sighs. He pours himself a glass of wine and stands off in the corner with Yusuke as they watch people examine his paintings for the better part of an hour. After a while, a few people make their way over to where they’re standing. 

“Oh, Mr. Kitagawa, your work is impeccable as always!” an old man praises with a smile. “Why stand off in the corner? This is all your creation!”

“Thank you. I’m alright standing here,” Yusuke says with a light smile and a nod. 

“As humble as ever. Come on, tell me about this work you call  _ Opulent _ .”

Yusuke nods and follows the old man. Akira joins him, finishing off his wine glass. Yusuke inhales in order to speak, but before he does, another person comes up to him.

“Hey, Mr. Kitagawa, what’s the deal with this _ Opulent _ painting?” they ask. 

Akira takes a look at the painting they are all so intrigued by. It’s of a young man, his face obscured. He leans over a counter, a few fingers wrapped around a steaming coffee cup on the tabletop. The faint outline of glasses can be seen, the background a splash of whites, pinks, and light browns. His apron has coffee stains all over it, and Akira realizes one of them loosely resembles a tophat. He flushes and wonders if his mind is jumping to conclusions. 

“W-Well...it’s inspired by people in this city that live relatively normal lives. They work typical jobs, like serving us coffee for example. I named this  _ Opulent _ because I find what’s really luxurious is all the people that make living a comfortable lifestyle possible. The ones that make and serve our coffee, create fine dishes for us to taste, those who craft the paintbrushes we use. The ordinary is what's truly opulent,” Yusuke explains to them. One man nods in awe and agreement, another scoffs. 

“There’s nothing luxurious about being a commoner. Opulence is fine talent and fine riches. I’m disappointed in you, Mr. Kitagawa. Your art used to be extravagant, but you’ve recently opted to give us these mundane, lifeless works. It looks like a discount canvas that would be on display at the soup and sandwich shop, not a part of a fine art collector’s gallery.”

Akira cringes at the slew of words hurtled Yusuke’s way. He sneaks a glance at him to see the look of dejection brewing in his eyes, but not yet in the rest of his features. Akira sticks one hand in his pocket, his empty wine glass in the other. 

“I-I respect your opinion…” Yusuke says with a nod, his voice devoid of soul. Akira furrows his brows at the sight. He knew the art critics were harsh on him, but he never recalled it ever being quite as intense as this when they were younger. 

“The Tokyo Arts Post doesn’t have much praise for your works in their online articles, unfortunately. I read them, decided to come here to see for myself. They were right. You’re young, Mr. Kitagawa, so you have time to bounce back from this,  _ at least _ .” 

“I-I suppose…” 

“Any reason you covered the face of the boy up?” another person questions. 

“Be--Because these people are anyone and everyone. I want those who look upon it to be able to see themselves in the painting and not think it’s a portrait of someone I know…” Yusuke says, his voice uneven and nervous. Akira raises a brow. He’s known Yusuke long enough to tell when he’s pushing his way through a fib, and this strongly resembles it. 

“Huh. Are you sure it’s not because you don’t want the person you painted to realize you painted them?”

“N-No! It’s not that, believe me,” Yusuke insists, his cheeks flushed and his fist clenched. 

The questioner raises their eyebrows in disbelief. “Oh sure…” they say sarcastically before walking away. 

It isn’t long before another person heads their way. Akira huffs, unable to keep his frustration at bay. He wasn’t allowed enough time to speak a word to Yusuke before someone else appears to question him or berate him for his style and aptitude as an artist. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Kitagawa? Some of your newer work is just so disappointing. I wrote an article about it...maybe you saw.” 

“Was it the one questioning whether or not I was suicidal and an alcoholic because of your interpretations of the symbolism in my newer works?” Yusuke spits at him, bitterness in his voice. 

“Well...yeah. We needed something to talk about, because everyone’s wondering about the change in your work. It can only mean there’s been a change with you as a person, too.” 

“I-I’m fine...Excuse me,” Yusuke says, turning away to return to the wine and cheese table. Akira quickly follows him. Yusuke’s half-empty glass is pushed onto the tablecloth and splashes, staining the white fabric. Akira puts his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder and realizes it’s trembling. His heart spikes. 

“I-I’m just a person underneath it all, Akira…” Yusuke mumbles, his breath hitching. “W-Why can’t they see that?” 

Akira stiffens when he realizes Yusuke is crying. He briefly wonders if him getting invited to attend was a silent plea for help, a showcase of what Yusuke has to go through on a daily basis. Out of the corner of his eye, Akira sees a group of reporters staring at them. He turns, narrowing his brows at them as the tablecloth becomes damp with teardrops. 

“Hey!” Akira calls out to them. Yusuke jumps, turning his head to stare at him. Akira sees the pain in his eyes through the surprise, and it angers him. 

“You want something _ interesting _ to look at!? Something  _ more  _ to talk about!?” he yells at them. He grabs Yusuke’s shoulder and tugs it in his direction. “Well, I’ll give it to you.”

Akira wraps his hand around the back of Yusuke’s neck and tugs down. Their lips touch. Yusuke’s hands extend out in search of something to grab onto, yet find nothing, leaving them suspended in the air. The kiss lasts for a few seconds, and neither of them pull away. Akira ends it and glares at the gawking crowd encompassing the entire room. He grabs Yusuke’s arm and tugs on it. 

As if he were a Phantom Thief again, he makes a mad dash for the exit. 


	7. The Trending Image

Akira leaves the gallery and starts leading them to nowhere in particular. He’s somewhat in shock at his sudden call to action, perhaps somewhat drunk, and more than flushed the contact. After rushing down what seems to be an endless hallway, Yusuke takes the lead and pushes them towards the elevator. He pushes a button and the doors open at once. He pushes him on. The doors shut. 

It’s silent. Akira leans against the wall as they are moved down. Yusuke stares at him, his eyes wide and a blush extending to the corner of his eyes. After a moment of no noise but the movement of the elevator’s mechanic, Yusuke’s breaks out into a laugh. Akira startles and whips his head to look at him. 

The laughing continues. “Oh, Akira…” he says through chuckles, “that was...unexpected.”

“A-Are you okay?” Akira asks, his voice cautious. “I’m so sorry...I think I might be a little drunk but that’s not an excuse.” 

“N-No...I’m not okay, but it doesn’t matter. You always know how to  _ save _ me, do you know that? Oh, Akira, when I’m going to get to pay it back to you?”

“W-What?”

Yusuke’s chuckles simmer down as he wipes the corner of his eye. “I’ve always imagined you doing something unexpected to whisk me away from that hell. I invited you to help ease the ache...sorry if I was selfish, but I never expected anything like this. Oh, Akira, I’ve dreamed of this! Akira...there was a reason you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves. You’re a genius.”

Akira soon realizes Yusuke’s _ really  _ drunk, drunker than Akira  _ might _ be, and he needs to get him back to his apartment as soon as he can. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it didn’t matter. Akira had to save them from themselves before they cause any more scenes in public. 

**-0-**

Akira manages to get them back to Yusuke’s apartment and inside. Yusuke tries to paint on canvases half complete with detailed works, babbling about aesthetics mixed with hints of pure nonsense. Akira has to fish art materials out of hands to keep him from potentially ruining something in his stupor. Once he manages to settle Yusuke by getting him a blank sketchbook and a pencil, he sits on the floor next to the futon. Yusuke scribbles on the paper, chuckling to himself. Akira watches, knowing what looks like a masterpiece is really Yusuke’s equivalent of drunk doodles. Yusuke breaks out into a laugh again and holds up his drawing for Akira to see. Akira’s eyes widen. 

“Look, Akira, it’s you!” Yusuke says, pointing to the drawing to get the point across. “Remember your _ Joker _ days? Oh, Akira ...you always looked so good in that outfit...I miss it, Akira. Cosplay it for me sometime?”

Every inch of skin on Akira’s body is set aflame at hearing what Yusuke has said. He cautiously takes the sketchbook and pencil, placing them aside. He pats the futon. 

“How about some sleep Yusuke?” he suggests with a light voice. Yusuke shrugs like a kid and nods. 

“Yes. Sleep...give me ideas to make my horrid paintings even more lifeless!” 

It isn’t long before Yusuke is fast asleep, his face buried in his pillow. Akira draws a blanket over his body and pushes back to lean against the wall. He struggles to process the sequence of events that has lead him to this point, starting with not  _ realizing _ how much Yusuke had to drink before it was too late. Akira frowned. Before he can think about it more, his phone buzzes in his pocket. His screen flashes with a message from Ryuji:

_ Dude, what the FUCK did you do?! _

Akira winces. Ryuji curses much and often, but he reserves the “f” word only for special occasions. This had to be the second or third time he’s seen him use it in all the years they’ve known each other. Akira doesn’t know what to say, so he feigns innocence:

_ I don’t know what you’re talking about.  _

A reply comes soon after, as if Ryuji was staring at the screen, anxiously awaiting a response:

_ Oh really? Who the hell else looks just like you and wears their old Shujin Academy outfit around as formal wear?!  _

Akira winces again when he realizes there’s a photo attachment to Ryuji’s text. He opens it to an image of them in the middle of their unexpected kiss. This may be one of the craziest things he’s done in years, and it’s saying much, given his lively past. Akira types back:

**Akira:** _How did you see this image?_

**Ryuji: ** _ I follow Yusuke’s unofficial fanpage, duh. Don’t you!? _

_ Whatever to that. I need to know what the HELL you were thinking.  _

**Akira:** _It wasn’t me. Yusuke’s drunk. _

**Ryuji:** _Don’t be a lying bitch, Akira. That was SO you that initiated that. _

**Akira:** _Why are you calling me a bitch!?_

**Ryuji:** _Because you might’ve just started something huge. Dude, I don’t think I’ve ever been this shocked at some shit you’ve done, and that’s saying something. _

_ That picture is EVERYWHERE. People want to know who the hell you are and why you were trying to stick your tongue down Yusuke’s throat. Some people think you’re a rogue superfan and want to find you so they can turn you in to the police for harassment.  _

**Akira:** _I’VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH UNDESERVED TIME IN JAIL_

**Ryuji:** _ I KNOW AKIRA. I WAS THERE. You and Yusuke need to figure out what the hell you two are to each other….like right now.  _

The text exchanges end. At some point, Akira falls asleep against the wall. When he wakes, his back and torso are stiff and aching. He groans and adjusts, picking up his head to meet Yusuke’s futon. Yusuke’s brows are furrowed as he thumbs at his phone screen. Akira’s eyes widen, fear and embarrassment burning holes in his heart. Yusuke notices Akira’s stare and puts his phone on the floor. 

“I’m so sorry, Yusuke…” Akira says, the words tumbling from his mouth. 

“I don’t want you to be…” Yusuke says, his eyes skirting away. 

“Wha--What does that mean?”

“I--I….nevermind…” Yusuke shakes his head, his bangs covering his face. 

Akira sighs. “I...I know you have a painting of me. Ryuji told me.” 

“I didn’t--I’m sorry, I--I’ll destroy it!” Yusuke frets, sitting up on his knees in the futon. 

“N-No! It’s fine. Don’t destroy it!” Akira frets back, putting out his hands. “I know those paintings aren’t obscured because of whatever you said before. They’re obscured because they’re me...right?” 

It’s quiet between them. Yusuke shrinks, his shoulders scrunched. He picks up his phone and hugs it to his chest. Akira takes off his glasses, scrubs them, then places them back on his face. 

“I don’t mind it,” he finally says. “I’ve created a mess for you. I’m sure you’ve seen.” 

“Yes...I was looking at everything when you woke up. My coordinator already yelled at me through texts...I’m trending on some site...The picture is everywhere apparently.” 

“I’m so sorry. You can hate me forever, I won’t be angry with you.”

“N-No! Don’t say that, I don’t hate you!” Yusuke exclaims. “I...I…” 

“I like you, Yusuke. I care about you. I know you like me too. _ I know _ ,” Akira says. He rips the bandaid so Yusuke doesn’t have to. Yusuke stares at him with a pained expression. 

“Akira... _ Akira _ ...I’ve wanted you to say that for so long,” he exhales. “But...I’m not in the best of health. Would you still want me knowing I have such burdens to bear?” 

“You’re not in the best of health because of the bullshit you go through on a daily basis. Let’s work through it together, Yusuke. I’ve got my flaws, too.” 

“I-I’m so lonely, Akira…” Yusuke says, choking on the words. 

“I know.” Akira opens his arms. “Come here.” 

Yusuke crawls across the short space and rests his head on Akira’s chest. Akira’s hands card through Yusuke’s bangs as his blazer dampens. Yusuke trembles in his hold. 

**-0-**

It’s quiet between them, Yusuke still in Akira’s hold. Yusuke leans his head back, amazed at what has happened between them. He feels like he’s in a mirage, he’s scared if he blinks this will fade away. He squeezes Akira’s shoulder with his hand and pushes himself up. 

“You are the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” he finally admits, his cheeks stiff from dry tears. “I don’t deserve you, but if you’ll have me…” 

Akira smiles softly. He cups Yusuke’s cheek. “Yes, I’ll have you,” he says, his heart warming and cramping at the same time. It’s an unpleasant, yet pleasant feeling, a contradiction he doesn’t know how to process. 

“Oh, Akira…” Yusuke breathes. He leans forward and allows them to brush lips. Afterward, his head rests in the crook of Akira’s neck, the moment quiet. Akira’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and habit makes him take it out and glance at it. The message is from Ryuji, but won’t appear due to the amount of notification bells he has from throughout the night. 

The weight leaves Akira’s shoulder as Yusuke stands. He goes to his small kitchen and starts grabbing a few glasses. Akira opens his phone and starts reviewing messages sent through the night:

**Ann:** _Are you and Yusuke together?! Awww! <3_

**Futaba:** _You and Yusuke making out is trending all over the place. Need me to wipe it from the face of the web? _

**Sojiro:** _Kid, what the hell are you doing when I don’t give you something to do?! Let Futaba fix it. _

**Ryuji:** _Dude, where are you? Did you make it home okay? _

Akira sighs and shuts his phone screen off. He’ll have to respond to everyone, but Yusuke returning to his makes those messages fade away. A glass of water is placed in his hand, and the fresh coolness helps soothe his dry mouth. 

“Futaba is offering to wipe the image from the internet,” Akira says. Yusuke shakes his head. 

“Leave it. It’s making me known to more people. The traffic to my internet portfolio has tripled since yesterday.” 

“I guess what they say about any media coverage is good coverage is true?” 

“For this particular situation, yes,” Yusuke chuckles. “I’ll tell them you’re my significant other.” 

The words warm Akira’s cheeks. He smiles and Yusuke smiles back. 


	8. Trust

It's the day after Akira stayed at Yusuke’s apartment, an hour before Cafe Leblanc opens for the morning. Akira organizes supplies and cleans, his body dragging slowly behind his movements. He’s exhausted from the sequence of events that have taken place over the weekend. He nods off for a moment, his rag in hand. Morgana hops on the counter and chastises him awake before he continues to scrub. 

He starts to nod off again. A loud bang on the front door startles him awake. His heart pounds in his head, his adrenaline spiking at once. He makes his way over to the window and peers out through the curtain. He sighs with slight annoyance when he sees it’s Ryuji. 

The door unlocks and opens. Ryuji shoves his way in, Akira locking the door again behind him. Whatever struggles he had staying awake are now gone as Ryuji flops onto a stool at the counter. 

“Leblanc doesn’t open for another hour, you know,” Akria says, trudging his way back behind the counter. He begins to brew some coffee for the two of them. 

“Yeah, but I knew you were here,” Ryuji says with a shrug. 

“You just assumed I’d open the door for you?” Akira chuckles, taking two cups from behind the counter. 

“Hell yeah. Look, I got up early before I go to class and everything for this!” 

“For what? Coffee?” 

“ _ No. _ I want to know what happened the other night.” 

Akira swallows with a blush. He scratches the side of his head. “Well...I took Yusuke back to his apartment. After he sobered up a bit, we discussed our relationship--” 

Ryuji doesn’t give him the chance to finish. “Holy shit. You two are a thing now, aren’t you?”

“I would say. At Yusuke’s place, we...uh...kissed again.. _ .sober _ …” 

“ _ Holy shit. _ You two had sex,” Ryuji says in a quiet voice, his voice incredulous. Akira, whose in the middle of grabbing a fresh coffee pot, cringes. A splash of coffee spills onto his arm and he hisses. He uses his apron to wipe it away, glaring at his best friend. 

“NO,” Akira says with stern denial. He fills Ryuji’s cup to the brim. “Where’d you get  _ that _ from kissing?” 

“Shit happens when you’re drunk…” Ryuji blows at his drink. “Yusuke’s so damn dramatic in his everyday life, could you imagine him in bed?” 

“Ryuji!” Akira exclaims, his skin aflame. “I don’t want to think about it.” 

“You won’t have to think about it before long…” he jokes, finally sipping at his drink. 

Akira sips his coffee and sees Morgana’s stare from underneath the cabinet. He hops onto the counter in an instant. Ryuji jumps, coffee spilling onto his pants. He hisses and pats it with a napkin. 

“What the hell, you damn cat!” he exclaims. “It would be nice for you to announce your presence, _ old pal.” _

“I was curious of what you’d try to talk about when you thought I wasn’t here,” Morgan replies. “It’s inappropriate,  _ as usual _ .” 

“What, are you hall monitor before class or somethin’?” 

“For you, yes.” 

There is a gentle knock on the door. Akira sighs, preparing a short dialogue to shoo away a patron forty-five minutes before opening. He peeks through the curtain and blushes. He unlocks the door, Morgana and Ryuji staring at him every step of the way. Yusuke appears on the other side of the door. His hand clutches at the straps of his shoulder bag, a flush on his cheeks. Akira lets him inside. 

Yusuke’s eyes widen when he sees Morgana and Ryuji already at the counter. He sits beside Ryuji and sets his shoulder bag on the empty seat next to him. Akira returns behind the counter and prepares Yusuke a serving of coffee. 

“Congrats on your new partnership,” Ryuji says, patting Yusuke on the back. “Keep him out of trouble, will you?” 

“What, the trouble you happen to get him in?” Yusuke chuckles quietly. “He’s already caused sensational journalism, though, I don’t find it unwelcome.” 

“Hell, I forgot that image got leaked all over the damn place. What happened with that?” 

“It has given me quite a bit of attention. People who were unaware of me before are now flocking to my art exhibition at the modern art museum in droves. My internet portfolio crashed because of the influx of traffic. I have journalists calling me constantly, eager for me to answer just  _ who _ the other person in the picture was.”

“I never thought you were one to like all the extra attention, Yusuke,” Morgana chimes in, his voice surprised. 

Yusuke shakes his head. “I’m not. I don’t care for all the media attention, but I do like that many new people are being introduced to my work. If there are just a few that are inspired or thought-provoked by work that got introduced to them by sensational articles, then it’s worth it to me. Not to mention….what I gained personally,” he says with a blush, sipping his coffee. 

“Awww, yeah! Akira told me all about it!” Morgana chuckles with glee. Akira flushes. 

“I didn’t tell you  _ all about it _ ,” he argues. 

“Oh, really? It was thirty minutes worth, that seems the equivalent of  _ all about it.” _

Ryuji laughs. He puts some yen on the counter. “I’ve got to head out. Don’t get too crazy, lovebirds, Leblanc opens soon.” 

It’s quiet as Ryuji leaves. Akira locks the door behind him again with a sigh. Morgana hops off the counter and makes his way up the stairs to their old, shared bedroom. 

“I’ll give you two some time  _ alone _ ,” he says before disappearing into the upper floor. 

Yusuke chuckles, breaking the silence. He leans his forearm on the counter, the other hand pushing back his bangs. “I never thought the start of a romantic partnership would be so lively,” he says. 

“Me either,” Akira says with a small smile. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine. How about you?”

“Tired.” 

“So am I. Though I should ask...is your tiredness worth it?” 

“Of course.” 

Yusuke chuckles with nervous glee and finishes his coffee. After a moment, his face sobers again. “Akira, I know the other night we had some...bodily contact while intoxicated. If that’s a bother to you, I...apologize.” 

Akira stiffens, his fingers tightening around his coffee cup. His glasses are foggy, but he can’t bring himself to clean them yet. “Yusuke, it wasn’t much. I don’t mind it at all. We’re together now. Touch is a part of that I welcome.” 

“Well put. I agree,” Yusuke says, a light blush on his cheeks. “Though, I don’t know what’s too fast, or too slow…” 

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll go at our own pace.”

“I look forward to it,” Yusuke takes some yen from his pocket and places it on the counter. He stands. “I’ll get going so you can tend to the customers that come through at opening.”

“You can stay as long as you’d like. Where are you headed?” 

“Home...I suppose. Unless I get the urging to stop somewhere else on the way.” 

“You came all this way just to talk to me in person?” 

“Yes. I just...wanted to see you.” 

Before Akira can respond, the door unlocks itself. Sojiro comes through the doorway, his face smacked with a smile at seeing Akira and Yusuke standing together, only a counter between them. 

“Well, if it isn’t the two lovebirds,” he says with a light laugh. “What I’d give to be young and in love again.” 

“Morning, Boss,” Akira replies, turning his head away. 

“How about you two get out of here?” 

Akira whips his head in surprise. “I need to open the shop still.”

Sojiro shakes his head. “No, you don’t, not now that I’m here.” He walks over to Akira and pats him on the back. “Look, kid, I’m giving you the chance to go, now  _ go _ . Spend some time together, the shop will be here.”

Akira stumbles, untying his apron. “U-Uh...okay!” 

**-0-**

Yusuke and Akira can’t decide where they want to go first, so they settle for deciding at Akira’s apartment. It’s small, cramped, but homey and lived-in, a stark contrast from the art studio with a futon Yusuke’s place is. Akira gestures for Yusuke to take a seat on the couch and they both sit. It’s quiet for a moment as they sit in the silence. 

“We--um--can do whatever you want today,” Akira suggests with a shy shrug. Yusuke shakes his head. 

“No, I think we should do whatever  _ you _ want today. You were the one to make sure I got home safely while intoxicated,” he lightly argues. 

Akira chuckles. “Yusuke, friends do that for each other. Now we’re more than that, I’d do it all over again.”

“I don’t plan on repeating that blunder. I need to pay attention to my intake when I’m at those...events.” 

“Always take me with you. I’ll keep them busy and away from you.” 

Yusuke laughs. “Oh, Akira, I’m sure you will.” 

Before they can continue their conversation, there’s a knock at the door. Akira furrows his brows and stands, opening the door to see a package delivery man. He smiles and hands Akira an envelope, then makes his leave. Akira shuts the door again and flushes, suddenly remembering what he has ordered weeks back. 

He opens the envelope and pulls out a pristine print from the bubblewrap. Yusuke’s stare is curious and attentive from the sofa. A blush forms on Akira’s cheeks. 

“I ordered a print from you a few months ago…” he mumbles. 

It’s Yusuke’s turn to blush. He stands and makes his way over, his eyes peering over Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“O-Oh…” he says in a nervous exhale, “you ordered a copy of  _ Teen Decadence _ .” 

“Yeah...I really like this one,” Akira responds, his tone reserved. 

“May I do something with it?” 

“U-Uh...sure?” 

Yusuke smiles and takes the print from Akira’s hand. He goes back to the sofa and unzips the shoulder bag he left there. The sound of rummaging echoes the room as he digs out a fine-tipped marker. The print is placed on the coffee table and the marker is uncapped. Akira watches intently as the name  _ Yusuke Kitagawa _ is signed across the bottom right-hand corner of the picture. 

“There,” Yusuke says with a light smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever signed a print.” 

“You’re kidding,” Akira says with a surprise. 

“No. Prints are a relatively new thing for me. My coordinator is trying to set up a signing for me at my art exhibit.” 

“Can I ask you something? If it’s an intrusion, feel free to ignore it.” 

“Yes? What is it?” 

“Your coordinator...how do you feel about him?” 

Yusuke’s expression falls. He swallows and caps the marker. “He isn’t the most pleasant person to be around. Despite that, he gets me to where I need to be.” 

“Is it worth it if he makes you feel so terrible?” 

“I--I…” Yusuke stalls on his words. “I need his expertise.” 

Akira gazes at him with an empathetic look. “Are you sure you can’t find someone else with those same expertise that’s more pleasant to be around?” 

“H-He could smear me if I do that.” 

“He--He’s  _ blackmailing _ you?” 

Yusuke chokes on his words and shakes his head. He grabs the marker and shoves it back into his shoulder bag. “N-No!” he stammers. “Please forget I said anything!” 

“No,” Akira says, grabbing Yusuke’s arm. They make eye-contact. “Tell me. I’m here.” 

It’s quiet as Yusuke sits on the sofa. Akira follows. There’s no words exchanged between them as Yusuke stares at the print he’s just signed. He wants to be honest with Akira, to tell him everything that’s ailing him. Part of him thinks if he says it aloud, the worst of the worst will finally happen to him. Another part thinks that if he says it, Akria will try to save him, and Yusuke doesn’t want to trouble him with it. Akira has done enough, save him so many times already. Yusuke feels inadequate in comparison. 

“It’s okay to tell me, Yusuke,” Akira urges softly. “I won’t do anything without your permission. I would never invade your career and privacy like that. But I want to support you the best I can.” 

“Wh-What about me?” Yusuke finally speaks. “It’s about time I did something for you, instead of you always saving me from myself.” 

Akira sighs. “Yusuke, when the time comes, you’ll be there for me. I have no doubts.” 

“He tells me I need him. He has connections throughout the art world, connections I could only dream of having on my own, and uses them to get me places in the industry. Those connections are what got me an exhibit in the Tokyo Modern Art Museum, what gets me gallery showings, and high-demand prints. If I fire him, he can smear me so easily, and due to my age, it would be difficult for me to make a name for myself on my own.” 

Akira frowns. “Haven’t you already made a name for yourself? You’re the youngest person to ever have a major art exhibition in Tokyo. You’re also the youngest person to ever win a fine arts award from the Japanese Council of the Arts. You have your own unofficial fanpage! All of us follow it!” 

“I-I can’t, Akira. He can fabricate things about me and spread them. They don’t have to be true.” 

“You’re falling into the same trap again, Yusuke. I hate to see this keep happening to you.” 

Yusuke’s eyes widen. “W-What?” 

“This is the same sort of thing that happened between you and Madarame. You were under his thumb while he controlled you, abused you, and made money off of you. This is no different.” 

Tears brim in Yusuke’s eyes. He tries to blink them away, but they instead fall down his cheeks. Akira wraps his arms around him. Yusuke leans his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m s-so pathetic, Akira. Why can’t I ever fend for myself?!” 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re fine. It’s greedy people that take advantage of talented artists like you. It wasn’t just you back then with Madarame, remember?” 

“Yes, but...I should’ve learned my lesson.” 

“It’s okay. Trust me. We’ll work it out.” 

“I trust you.” 


	9. Physical Passion

It’s been a few weeks since Yuske admitted the difficulties he was having with his coordinator. Akira went to the next gallery presentation, asserting more of his presence than he had the first time. Yusuke had confirmed who Akira was to the press, and the news spread like flames. In the time since, his coordinator hadn’t been up to much manipulation or trouble, but Akria kept a close eye on things, and managed to get Yusuke to let him know what was going on. Akria couldn’t just charge into the situation and take control, though he wished he could. It wasn’t as simple as entering the metaverse and changing someone’s heart anymore, though that had never been particularly easy. So he watched and waited, in the meantime spending as much quality time with Yusuke as he could. 

It’s Friday night. Sojiro gave Akira Saturday off, which caused him to tell Yusuke as soon as he knew. They haven’t seen each other since the beginning of the week, and Akira would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him during that short duration of a few days. He invites Yusuke over his apartment after they share dinner at Leblanc after closing. 

“I know my place is small, but I hope it’s comfy,” Akira says with a smile. “Morgana and I have just enough space.” 

Yusuke smiles. “I quite like it, Akira. My apartment is dull in comparison.” 

“But you have all those beautiful paintings.” 

“Yes, but there’s nothing else in my apartment. Yours, it shows your character, who you are. I enjoy seeing how other people decorate their rooms, their homes. It tells you a lot about a person, what inspires them, what sort of things they choose to be around.”

“Ever the artist, even on your off days.” 

“It’s in my soul, I suppose. I see art in everything, even if I’m not creating.” 

Akria sets two glasses of water onto the coffee table. Yusuke take one and sips it. It’s quiet for a few minutes as they sip from the glasses. Yusuke finishes his and sets it down. 

“You’re such a fine cook, Akira. I wish I had your skills.” 

“I can teach you sometime. I do hope you’re eating better now than you were in school.” 

“Oh, I am. I have the funds to,” Yusuke chuckles. “The one blessing of my notoriety, enough funds to leave me without worry in that regard.” 

“You’re adorable,” Akira says with a chuckle of his own. Yusuke blushes with a small smile. 

“And I’ll say you’re quite endearing,” he responds with a shy shrug. 

Akira leans forward and they kiss. When they pull away, Yusuke leaves no room for a rest as he moves to steal another. Akira chuckles in surprise, and the pattern continues, each of them exchanging who initiates the kiss first. 

There’s a spark between them that Yusuke senses. He doesn’t know why or how, he just knows it’s there, and what he wants to do with it. He wonders if it’s the artists that lives within his soul, that can sense the passion and integrity in anything and everything he comes across. Another part of him worries he might be asking to overstep boundaries too soon, too fast. 

The artists in him has always wanted to experience _ it _ . Fiery passion with another, physical affection and connection. He can only begin to imagine what new heights his inspirations would go to if he knew what it felt like. Not only that, Akria is a natural beauty. Yusuke loves Akira, loves him enough to go to the grave for him, and wants them to connect in a way that extends all others. In his dreamy, vibrant musings, he imagines them as legendary lovers, turning rags to riches with the strength of their adoration. Yusuke knows it’s there for Akira, he just has to drag it out of him. 

They stop kissing for a moment. Yusuke licks his bottom lip and stares at the collar of Akira’s shirt. “Akira…” he begins with a nervous exhale. “I don’t want to overstep boundaries, but I wish to ask you something…” 

Akira tilts his head in curiosity. “What is it?” 

“C-Can we...is it too soon to….w-well…” Yusuke swallows, hating how difficult it is to articulate what he wants to say. “Make love?” 

It’s silent between them as Akira blushes and turns his head down. Yusuke panics and wonders if he’s made the mistake he feared he would. It’s too late to take it back, so he patiently awaits Akira’s response, prepared and willing to have the idea rejected in an instant. 

“Yusuke...I think I should say this before we do anything…” Akira finally says. 

Yusuke’s heart pounds in his throat as he anticipates what comes next. “Yes?”

“I--I love you. I know it’s early in our romantic relationship, but we’ve known each other for years and I...I’ve cared about you for a long time, and the love is there, so I thought I’d just be out with it,” Akira rambles with a blush. 

“Akira...I love you too. I’ve longed to tell you for a while now.” 

“That wonderful,” Akira sighs with relief. “I just wanted to let you know of my love before we... _ make love _ , if that makes sense.” 

“I--” Yusuke goes to respond, but realizes what’s been said beforehand. “That’s a yes?”

“Yes.” 

Yusuke breathes out, a light, nervous smile on his lips. Akira stands and holds out his hand, which Yusuke takes. He leads them back to his bedroom and the bed in the middle of the small, somewhat cramped space. Yusuke notices the sweat brimming at the nape of his neck. He exhales and wonders if he was really ready for this, and realizes that even if he isn’t, he still  _ wants _ it. 

Akira rubs Yusuke’s shoulders. “You don’t have to be shy, Yusuke. If you want to stop anytime, tell me.” 

“I-It’s my first time…” Yusuke admits, his skin warm. 

“Mine too.” 

They make their way to the bed, and Akira climbs on top, then lies down. He grabs Yusuke’s forearm and pulls him closer. 

“Come on,” he says. 

“Y-You want me on top?” 

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll figure things out later.” 

It’s quiet as they become adjusted, Yusuke hovering above Akira on the bed. Akira swallows nervously and takes off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand to the side. Yusuke exhales, apprehension falling over him. 

“A-Are you sure you want this with me, Akira?” he asks, his tone nervous. 

Akira furrows his brows and nods his head, his hair swishing across the pillow. “Yes. Are you?” 

“Yes. It’s not too soon, is it?” 

“Not if we’re consenting to it.” 

“I suppose you’re right….” 

“You’re just nervous, Yusuke. I am too, but I’m more eager to be with you than anything.” 

Yusuke makes eye-contact with him. He bites his lip, emotion bubbling in his chest as his palms dig into the mattress. He’s always wondered about this moment. He’s envisioned the motions, but every time he has, he was envisioning others doing them, just to give him a visual. The idea of painting an act so passionate has crossed his mind before, but he’s always been too nervous. He’s never experienced it, and didn't want to be accused of perversion. He couldn’t help that he saw art in everything. 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ve always wondered what this is like…” Yusuke muses aloud. 

“We’ll take our time. No rush, just you and I,” Akira says with a small smile. He kisses Yusuke lightly, wrapping his wrists around his neck. 

The kiss is returned, Yusuke leaning to it. Their chests press against each other, and Yusuke draws back with a blush. Akira wastes no time pulling him in again, kissing him on the lips, only to move to the cheeks, jaw, and neck. Yusuke’s skin warms, the contact sweet and soft. He sighs, contentment in his lungs. Akira always had a way of helping him forget about the bigger picture, his troubles and stresses, even if this moment made him nervous. 

Yusuke decides to take the plunge, taking his trembling fingers to the buttons of his shirt. They fiddle with them and struggle to get them to undo. Akira brushes the fingers away, unfastening the buttons, revealing a bit more skin as he made his way down. The front of his shirt flaps open, and Yusuke shyly shrugs it off. He stalls, the clothing still in his, unsure of where to put it. Akira chuckles. 

“Just throw it on the floor,” he says. Yusuke obliges, a blush on his cheeks. 

Akira’s hands brush over Yusuke’s thin torso. He leans forward, placing a kiss at the collarbone. Yusuke swallows, moving his fingers to unbutton Akira’s shirt. Akira watches as the buttons unfasten, then shrugs the article of clothing off and tosses it away. They kiss again. 

“You’re beautiful, Yusuke,” Akira mumbles in between a kiss. 

“I was going to say the same of you,” Yusuke replies, a thumb rubbing over Akira’s cheek. “If me acting like this is art, like  _ you’re _ art, bothers you, please tell me.” 

“Yusuke…” Akira sighs with a light smile. “I know everything is art to you. I accept that. It’s one of the things I love about you.” 

“Oh Akira…” Yusuke says, his voice shaking. “Why did I ever leave you behind?” 

“Hush…” Akira says patiently. They kiss again. “It’s fine. The past is the past. We’re together now.” 

Soon enough, the rest of their clothing is on the ground. Yusuke flushes when his pale, lanky, nude body is out for display, but Akira doesn’t seem to mind. Akira still has some tone to him, but whatever Yusuke had while fighting in the Phantom Thieves faded away. Despite it all, they still find each other the most endearing, beautiful beings on the planet. 

“Are you sure about me being in this position?” Yusuke questions, his tone nervous. Sweat covers the nape of his neck, and he does his best to ignore it. 

“It’s fine, Yusuke. You can be on top. If you’re comfortable with it, that is,” Akira says, his tone soft. 

“It--It’s alright with me. I was just...making sure.” 

“I’m ready whenever you are.” 

It takes Yusuke a few minutes to fully gain his composure. Once they begin to make love, his apprehensions start to fade. They’re wrapped in each other’s arms, their legs tangled together, completely enthralled with the moment. Yusuke falls into motion faster than thought he would, the physical sensations within him giving him rise. It’s mostly quiet at the beginning, a few exhales and huffs here and there. As the time passes, things gain a bit of traction, and Yusuke exhales with exertion and pleasure. Akira lets out a soft moan, his fingers wrapped around Yusuke’s shoulders. 

“Yusuke…” he exhales, his eyes closed. “You feel wonderful.” 

“Akira…” Yusuke mumbles. He isn’t sure what to say, the situation starting to overwhelm him. He sighs and kisses his lover to show his response. He hopes it’s enough, and it seems so. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	10. Masterpiece

When Akira arrives at Leblanc the next day to work a morning Sunday shift, he knows it’s going to be a rough day. Yusuke had spent the night with him, heading home in the morning so Akira could tend to the cafe. Their time in bed exerted more out of Akira than he realized at the time, and when he woke, his body was sore. He trudged behind the counter, rubbing his hip with a sigh. Sojiro came from the kitchen where he was preparing curry. He put a hand on his waist, peering at Akira from over the rim of his glasses. 

“Are you turning into an old man, kid?” he jokes lightly. He pours himself a cup of coffee. 

“What makes you say that?” Akira asks, his brows furrowed. 

“You’re walking around rubbing your hip like I do.” 

“It’s fine. I just pulled it moving some boxes.”

Sojiro raises a brow, a smirk on his face. “What boxes? Shipments don’t come on Sunday.” 

Akira cringes, his face flushed. “I’m fine. It was boxes at my house,” he fibs, hoping it’s enough to end the conversation. 

“Hoo boy! Do we need to have _ the talk? _” Sojiro says with a knowing laugh. “I never gave it to you as a teen.” 

“N-No!” Akira exclaims, a blush on his face. “What?” 

“It’s fine. I won’t tease you. Yusuke’s a nice boy. He’s good for you.”

Akira blushes as the conversation fades with a knock at the door. Sojiro goes to see who it is, then opens it to reveal Ryuji at the other side. He walks in with a smile. 

“Hey, Boss. I heard you were cookin’ up some fresh curry today,” Ryuji says, flopping onto one of the chairs at the counter. 

“I am. I usually don’t serve it until later, but for you, I’ll fetch a fresh bowl,” Sojiro responds, disappearing into the back. Akira sips coffee, not being able to stop himself from rubbing at his aching hip again. 

“What are you, an old man or somethin’?” Ryuji says. Akira shakes his head. 

“That’s what I said!” Sojiro yells from the back. Ryuji laughs, his face sobering as soon as he comes to a realization. 

“No freaking way!” he exclaims. “It really happened.” 

“Nothing happened!” Akira retorts, clenching his fists. 

“Right. Nothing happened...nothing but Yusuke,” he says with a chuckle. 

Akira blushes and turns around, pretending to tinker with a shelf. The room is quiet as Sojiro serves Ryuji a fresh bowl of curry. Akira finally turns around to see both of the other men staring at him with knowing eyes. 

“It’s cool, man,” Ryuji says, shoving a spoonful in his mouth. “We can talk about this stuff. You know, as dudes.” 

“I feel like I’m being peer pressured,” Akira mumbles, taking a cloth and scrubbing at the counter. Sojiro snatches it from his hand. 

“You and I can talk whenever you want, you know. I’ll kick Ryuji out if you want me to,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Hey! I want to be in on this, Boss,” Ryuji argues with a laugh. Akira snakes his head and pushes his glasses further up his nose. 

“You two are just dying for me say something, aren’t you?” 

It’s quiet, both of them staring at him with raised brows. Akira sighs and nods, leaning on the counter for support as his heart races. His skin is clammy as the images of the night before rush through his mind. 

_ “Yes,” _ he says vaguely. “Are you two happy now?” 

“Yes for Yusuke?” Ryuji questions with a chuckle and enthusiastic smile. He glances at his watch. “Aw, shit, I promised my gym coach I’d help him clean out old supplies today. Don’t tell him too much without me!” 

The cafe goes quiet again as Ryuji takes his leave. Akira takes the empty bowl and places it in the sink. He begins to wash a batch of plates. Sojiro follows and leans on hand against the wall. 

“I was young once, you know,” he says. “If you need to talk about it with somebody, don’t hesitate. Sometimes you might think something’s wrong with you when they’re really isn’t. It takes another man to tell you you’re fine.” 

“Thank you.” Akira sighs, pushing back his hair. “I’m just...more exhausted than I thought I’d be afterward.” 

“That means it was _ great,” _ Sojiro says with a chuckle. 

The day passes. It’s just past noon when Akira finishes his shift. Just as he’s hanging up his apron, his phone chimes. He takes it out to see a message from Yusuke:

**Akira! I think I’ve created the most transformative painting of mine in years, perhaps of all time! Have I finally found one of the most elusive chambers of the heart?**

**Will you come see? I need a second opinion, and I can’t think of a better person than you, the one who helped inspire this within me!**

“It never ceases to amaze me how fast Yusuke can create art,” Akira muses aloud. Sojiro turns around from the counter. 

“Hoo boy! He’s inspired by some_ recent events _,” he says with a playful voice. He lights a cigarette. 

Akira blushes and pockets his phone. “Yeah, yeah, Boss.”

**-0-**

Akira buzzes Yusuke’s apartment and is let into the building shortly after. When he arrives at Yusuke’s front door, it opens in an instant, his lover on the other side with a warm smile. He’s welcome in, the space within a mess of art supplies. Akira smiles with a small blush. He notices a small speck of blue paint on Yusuke’s cheek. 

“You’ve got some paint on your cheek,” he says. 

Yusuke blushes. He rushed to the sink and turns the faucet on. His hands scrub at his face after being dipped in the water. He exhales a small chuckle. 

“I must’ve gotten carried away,” he says. He dries his hands on a towel nearby. “I was so inspired to create when I arrived home this morning. I immediately got to work and was able to complete an entire piece in one sitting.” 

“That’s wonderful. Did you want me to see?” 

“Yes.” Yusuke blushes and gestures to an easel by the window. Akira follows, and his eyes widen at the canvas he’s met with. It’s on two men in a body of water such as a stream or river. They’re holding each other as they stand waist-deep, both entrenched in a kiss. Akira rubs the back of his head when he realizes they’re naked, despite their groins covered by side-view angle. 

“W-Well...this is quite...different from your usual work, Yusuke,” Akira manages to squeak out, his heart heavy on his ribs. 

“Yes. That’s why I call it transformative!” Yusuke says, enthusiasm in his eyes. “One man represents desire, the other love. They’re joined in a union within the stream because of the tranquil connection between obtaining love. It’s as if...all your desires morph overnight! The love...it influences everything.” 

It’s silent for a moment as the words settled in the air. Akira pushes his glasses up his nose, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Is that...how you felt with me?” he finally asks, his voice quiet. 

Yusuke’s eyes widen. He sighs with a nod. “I find making love with you resplendent. The tranquility, I find that it came in the aftermath. I’ve never felt as calm, as at peace with myself, as I have when I lie with you…” 

“You phrase it better than me, but I felt the same way.” 

“That’s a relief to hear. I feared I wouldn’t be satisfactory to you…” 

Akira glanced at him with surprise. “Why think that, Yusuke? I love you, it’s not about lust.” 

“I understand,” Yusuke says with a nod. “I just was afraid I faltered a few times…” 

“You didn’t falter any more than I did,” he chuckles. He places a kiss on Yusuke’s cheek. “I’m glad you’ve found a new part of you to tap into when creating art.” 

“It’s all thanks to you, Akira. Before we reconnected, I had sunk deep into an uninspired slump. You’ve reignited my senses, opened my mind up to new paths and opportunities. I am indebted to you.” 

“There’s no need to repay me for anything. I’m happy to see you creating the art you want to create,” Akira says a smile. He wraps his arm around Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“I can’t help but wonder what I’ll come up as time goes on.” 

“Want to see what happens after we make love a second time?”

Yusuke’s gaze widens. He snaps his head in Akira’s direction, a blush on his cheeks. “H-Here?!” he exclaims. “Are you sure it’s comfortable?” 

“It’ll be fine. You’ve got a futon.” 

“A-Alright…” 

**-0-**

Akira lays his head on Yusuke’s chest, both of them squeezed on top of the small futon. He doesn’t mind the closeness, which involves him mostly laying on Yusuke as they simmer down in the aftermath. Akira sighs with satisfaction and pats Yusuke’s abdomen. 

“Thinking about that next masterpiece?” he says in a light voice. 

Yusuke smiles and shakes his head. “No. Just you,” he responds. 

“Why just me?” 

“Because I don’t think of the masterpiece, I think of the _ muse _ of masterpiece. Which would most definitely be you. Yet, I mostly think of you because I love you, not because I’m trying to use you to make art. That just comes on its own.”

Akira blushes. “Your life as an artist is so intriguing.” 

“Perhaps. Though I do have a request of you. If you’re not interested, I’ll understand.” 

“What is it?” 

“I would like to...paint you nude. Would that be alright with you? We don’t have to share it with anyone, and if you don’t like it I’ll destroy it. I’ve just always wanted to paint someone in the nude that’s not an image in a book. I’ve never had a model just for me. Who better than you?” 

“You didn’t have models in art school?” Akira asks, his skin aflame. He exhales in an attempt to tame his heart. 

“None of the classes I participated in had live models. Everything was from images,” Yusuke says, shaking his head against the back of the futon. 

“Well, if you want me to, we can. I’m okay with it.” 

“How about today?” he asks, his tone hopeful. 

Akira chuckles. “That’s fine. I’m already naked.” 

“Would it make you more comfortable if I also remained naked?” Yusuke responds with a chuckle of his own. 

“Sure. Why not?” 


	11. The Office Visit

A few more weeks pass. Akira continues his work at Cafe Leblanc, and Yusuke makes new, inspired works. The contrast in his newer pieces is palpable, and some of the pieces are sultry to the point of being provocative. They fluster Akira every time he sees them, and he doesn’t know how to tell Yusuke they may be taken the wrong way. He knows Yusuke has never been one to_ indulge _ , and it seems that every time they make love, it’s just _ love _ for Yusuke and never lust. Akira can’t bring himself to admit that he’s not quite the same. The love is always there, passionate and intense, but he’s discovered there are some days he truly yearns and lusts for Yusuke’s touch. 

Yusuke eventually tells Akira the location of his business office, a small room grouped together with other offices of miscellaneous ventures. It’s not far from the art museum and Yusuke’s apartment, even so, Akira gets lost the first time he tries to make his way there on a rainy Wednesday morning. 

Once he finds the right building, Akira puts away his umbrella and makes his way inside. It’s a grand space, modern and chic, which causes Akira to bite his tongue. He isn’t used to being in the expensive part of town, and he almost feels out-of-place in his white shirt, jeans, and black blazer. He takes an elevator to the tenth floor and exits, finding a plaque of names and their coordinating office numbers. He walks right passed a secretary desk, not realizing it was there. The young woman at the desk stops him. 

“Excuse me, sir, do you have business here? You must check-in first,” she says calmly. 

Akira shrugs. “I’m just here to see my boyfriend.” 

The woman furrows her brows. A knowing smile then graces her lips. “Oh--_ Oh _, you’re Kitagawa’s partner. Go right ahead.”

Akira blushes and nods, continuing down the hall. He wonders if the knowing look stems back to the picture, but he soon forgets it as he comes to Yusuke’s closed office door. He knocks, but there’s no answer. Akira frowns and waits a moment. He hears something from the other side of the door that sounds like a sniffle. Something in him panics, and he snaps, throwing open the door and shutting it just as fast

The room is small, a desk with two chairs in front of it taking up most of the room. There are floor to ceiling windows in front of Akira, and he becomes vaguely aware of the pelting rain before his eyes drift downward. Yusuke is sitting in the chair behind the desk. Tears flow down his cheeks, his palm face-up. There is a cut with a small amount of bubbling blood on the soft part of the palm. Akira panics and rushes over. One hand wraps around Yusuke’s shoulders, the other hovering over the palm. 

“Yusuke, what’s wrong? What happened?” he asks, his voice a bit frantic. 

“I-It’s just a m-minor cut o-on the s--surface of the s-skin…” Yusuke says in choked breath. Akira spots a box of tissues on the desk and grabs one, wiping the skin of the blood. A small amount bubbles in its place, but it’s subtle. It’s a small cut, just as Yusuke described. Akira hadn’t been sure if he should believe it at first. He exhales and unzips his shoulder bag. He digs for a band-aid and tears the wrapping off. He places it snugly on Yusuke’s palm. 

“I-I admire that you’ve t-thought to plan for t-these sort of transpirances….” Yusuke mumbles again, staring at his bandaged hand. 

“Nevermind that. What’s wrong?” Akira asks, his voice soft. He rubs his thumb into Yusuke’s shoulder. 

Yusuke shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. “I-I just reacted adversely to commentary on my newest pieces. Sometimes my body ails in its own way that I have no jurisdiction over.”

“Does it always upset you like this when you receive harsh commentary?”

“N-No…” 

“What was said? By who?” Akira persists with a patient voice. Yusuke swivels the chair and buries his head into Akira’s abdomen. Akira’s arms wrap around him and it’s quiet for a few minutes. 

“I--....” Yusuke goes to speak, but cuts himself off. “That’s false...m-my apologies...I shouldn’t lie to my significant other, w-why I am such an egregious person?”

Akira shakes his head, confused by the scene before him. His heart falls into his stomach, worried about just _ why _ he’s not getting a straight answer. “What went on here, Yusuke?”

“My assistant informed me Madarame was released from prison,” Yusuke finally admits. He’s trembling, his head buried in the fabric of Akira’s shirt. “H-He also said my newest works are the equivalent of hentai…” 

It’s silent as Akira grips the fabric of Yusuke’s shirt. They had worked so hard as Phantom Thieves to set Yusuke free, to give him a life of free will and happiness. Now the culprit of his suffering was walking amongst them again. Yusuke’s breath hitches and he leaned back to grab a tissue, his hands shaking. 

“Are you sure it’s true? Is your assistant lying to you?” Akira says, his hand at Yusuke’s shoulder once again. 

“Yes, it’s true. I found the information online. There’s a plethora of articles discussing it, and they all appear when you search for my name. Article after article details that horrid period of my life. Akira, I can’t escape it!”

Akira wanted to know how Madarame managed to get released from jail so fast, but now wasn’t the time. He cards his fingers through Yusuke’s hair. “I’m here. He won’t hurt you, Yusuke. We changed his heart, remember? Even if he tries to find you, I won’t let him get to you. I promise.” 

Yusuke nods, his eyes bloodshot. “You mustn’t keep saving me like this. What have I ever done for you to deserve your loyalty? “

“I love you. That’s enough. We’re together now. You’d do the same for me, you know you would.” 

“I would…” 

“What happened to your hand?”

“I cut it on one my exacto-knives. I was trying to proceed when my art projects while gravely upset. I was too distraught to properly tend to it. How foolish of me…” 

Akira sighs and nods. “Where’s the restroom here? Let me help you get cleaned up so we can leave.” 

“Leave? Where to?” Yusuke asks, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“Anywhere you want to go. Do you have anything else planned today?” 

“No. I was only here for a business meeting with my assistant.” Yusuke stands and presses his palms on the surface of the desk. “I’ll wash up on my own, if that’s alright.”

“If that’s what you want. Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I’ll return shortly.” 

With that said, the door is shut. Akira is alone in the office, the rain pelting the window panes. He sighs and flops into the desk chair, one fist on his chin. He doesn’t know what to say or do to make the situation better, he can’t shield Yusuke from the onslaught of media articles that are written about him. He wishes he could, but it’s a part of Yusuke’s life he can’t erase. The starving artist of the past is gone, it was replaced by a well-known, prestigious prodigy. 

The door swings open. Akira startled and sits up straight. A young man bursts through the doorway, slamming the door shut. Akira recognizes him as Yusuke’s assistant, Hiroki. He has a box of art supplies in his hands. He turns and drops them on the floor, not realizing Akira’s presence. 

“Kitagawa, we need to figure something out about your _ atrocious _ slump as of recently. First the mundane, lifeless paintings, now with this shit that looks like hentai. When will you learn?”

Akira narrows his brows, anger shooting into his core. He leans back in the chair with his arms crossed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with hentai, you know,” he says in a matter-of-fact voice. Hiroki startles and jolts around. 

“Wha--Oh, it’s you. Listen, _ loverboy _, Kitagawa’s artistic career is really none of your business,” he retorts. 

“It’s been my business long before you even knew who Yusuke is.” 

“Is that so? How much money have you made him, hm?”

“Not everything is about money. I look after Yusuke. I always have.” 

“Yeah, okay. Enough of the lovers’ sap. It’s time for you to take your leave.”

Akira stands, his fists firmly at his side. “No. It’s not for you to tell me when I can and can’t see him. It’s his decision.” 

Hiroki rolls his eyes and opens the door. Yusuke is standing on the other side, his washed face fresh with hot tears. He trembles and sniffles with a shake of his head. Akira grabs the shoulder bag he knows is Yusuke’s, then the blazer on the coat rack. He steps to join Yuske’s side. 

“Come on, Yusuke. We’re going now,” he urges. 

Yusuke shakes his head. Hiroki points an accusing finger at him. 

“Kitagawa, get your boy toy out of here. This isn’t the place for his kind of behavior. This is a business office,” he chastises, his voice cruel. 

It’s only a split second, but Akira and Yusuke make eye-contact. Akira has a look in his eyes, a stern, powerful gaze, and Yusuke’s mind flashes with memories of the past. He hadn’t seen Akira give him such a look in years, not since they shared glances beneaths masks in the darkest of places. _ I’m not done yet, _ Akira voice says, echoing in Yusuke’s mind as the image of Joker appears, his red-gloved hand beckoning the corrupted with a taunt. 

Yusuke realizes he was a different person when he was with _ Joker _ , when he was _ Fox _ , fighting for the justice they thought wasn’t possible. The look he’s just been given tells him that Akira knows it too, and he wants that fighting spirit to make its comeback. Yusuke can’t summon _ Geomon _to his side any longer, but he knows that spirit is in him, waiting for him to take control. 

Yet, despite that, he knows he can't take it all the way. He can't work up the courage to let him go. 

“N-No…” Yusuke stutters, his voice weak. He inhales, knowing Akira’s stare is still directed at him. “I want you to leave. Step into the hallway, I’m locking the door to this office for the day.” 

“We’re not done discussing your horrid paintings and how to make them better,” Hiroki snaps, pointing to the box of art supplies. “I thought we were going to stay until you can produce something decent, yes?” 

“Perhaps that is what you wished for us to do, but I will not consent to it. I’m leaving for the day, and I’d rather you not be in this office when I’m not here.”

“Ugh, what the hell am I going to do with you? Worthless…” Hiroki slams a paintbrush that was in his hand into the box. He stomps out of the office and partly down the hallway. 

“Maybe Madarame was right to use his name on you all those years. At least Madarame wasn’t _ always _ a bizarre little shit like you.” 

Hiroki disappears down the hall. Akira wants to pick a fight and throw a punch, but he restrains. The random thought of Ryuji being here with them comes to mind. If he was here, he would’ve thrown the punch, Akira would’ve joined in, and they would be in jail. He shakes the image away. 

Yusuke bites his lip, stifling the sob desperately trying to escape. He grabs Akira’s hand and pulls him down the hallway. They stop at the secretary’s desk. Yusuke digs a key out of his pocket and places it down. 

“W-Will you please lock my office for me?” he says, his voice broken. Akira swallows and glances between him and the secretary. 

“Of course. Are you alright?” she says, her voice soft. Yusuke nods. 

“I-I’ll be fine. Thank you for your concern…” 

She stands, a sympathetic frown on her rosy lips. She grabs the key and walks out from behind the desk, brushing shoulders with Akira. “Please give him your love,” she whispers in his ear before walking down the hall. 

Akira flushes as he’s tugged toward the elevator. When the doors open and they step in, they end up alone in the cramped box as it travels downward. Akira takes the opportunity to kiss Yusuke’s cheek, the salt on his lips. Yusuke swallows and wipes at his eyes. 

“My place. Is that okay?” Akira says as they reach the first floor. Yusuke nods. 

“Please.” 


	12. The Return of the Past

When they reach Akira’s place, Yusuke is exhausted. He doesn’t know why he can’t stop crying, it wasn’ the intense sob it once was, but it’s still a few tears here and there. He trembles off and on, the onslaught of his emotions clear on his face. Akira carefully guides him to the sofa and sits him down, leaving to fetch a glass of water. Morgana appears from the back bedroom with an enthusiastic voice. 

“Akira! Yusuke! How was--” He halts, his joyful attitude drained in an instant. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m fine, Mona…” Yusuke mumbles, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

Morgana shakes his head, jerking his body in Akira’s direction. “Akira?!”

“Yusuke’s assistant is a fucking asshole,” Akira says with a bitter tone. “You  _ have _ to get rid of him, Yusuke. You  _ have  _ to.” 

There’s silence in the room as the tone and verbiage Akira used sinks into the air. Yusuke doesn’t recall ever hearing Akira use such language, and it frightens him to an extent. He shakes his head, taking the cup of water from Akira’s hand. 

“What if he smears me? What if he destroys my life’s work? What am I destined to suffer?” Yusuke says, one hand clutching at his hair. 

“I’d like to see him try. I have the whole conversation that happened today voice recorded,” Akira replied. 

“The cleverness you had as the leader of the Phantom Thieves has never left you,” Morgana muses aloud with pride. He hops on the sofa and into Yusuke’s lap. 

“C-Can I--” Yusuke goes to speak, but Akira cuts him short. 

“No. You don’t need to hear it again. Just know that I have it and it can be used against him.”

“B-But what about Madarame?”

Morgana’s ears perk up. “Madarame? What about him?”

“He got released from jail,” Akira says, shaking his head. “I’d like to know how the hell he got out so quickly.” 

“What?!” Morgana exclaims. “He doesn’t deserve it!” 

“I know. At least he won’t bother Yusuke anymore since we changed his heart.” 

“Akira…” Yusuke sniffles. “My thoughts are quite repulsive right now…”

“How about a bath? I’ll get it ready and you can take some time to relax and wash up,” Akira offers with a small frown. 

“Yes, I think that would be beneficial.”

**-0-**

Akira sighs as he sits on the sofa. He’s at a loss on how to help Yusuke through his troubles. The behavior he’s seen from him off and on since the start of their relationship worries him, and he wonders if there’s something deep underneath the surface that’s being hidden by the fresh excitement of their relationship. Akira understands why Yusuke is upset at hearing Madarame’s been released, and admittedly, he’s a bit upset too. Yet, he wonders how Yusuke managed to fall into the small trap again with his coordinator and assistant Hiroki. 

“Is Yusuke okay?” Morgana asks quietly. Akira shakes his head. 

“He’s upset about Madarame,” he says. “But beyond that...I’m worried.”

“It’s his coordinator, isn’t it? You told me about him.” 

“Yes, but there’s a part of Yusuke that’s clouded. The hope he had when we were in school, I can’t help but remember that painting he entered into the competition and won with. It was so inspiring and full of life. His work now is preoccupied with…. _ erotic _ love, but that’s new. Before that, his paintings were a bit lifeless, almost to the point where it seemed like he was longing for something.”

Morgana glances to the framed print of  _ Teen Decadence _ on the wall. “He misses the life he had when he was a Phantom Thief.”

“I can’t say I don’t feel the same sometimes. I felt like I had a true purpose then. But I’ve accepted that was a transient part of my life. There’s no way I would’ve been able to keep up with that forever, regardless of the timeline of events.”

“Yes, but perhaps Yusuke feels it on a deeper level. It doesn’t seem he’s happy with what he’s gotten from notoriety. Something’s missing. Or maybe he’s just sad.”

“He reminds me of Futaba when she was younger sometimes…” Akira pauses, biting his tongue of what he wants to say. He eventually says it, unable to keep it to himself. “I just...I know we can’t know for sure, but...I wonder if we could still get to the metaverse if he would have a palace.”

Morgana frowns and nods. “It would likely be similar to Futaba’s if that were the case. You’ll just have to find out how to steal his heart another way, Akira. _ Please. _ I hate seeing him this way.”

**-0-**

Before Joker stands a large, traditional Japanese Castle. Panther and Skull are behind him, all three of them gawking at the regal expanse before them. Joker turns around to them, unsure where the rest of their team is. He realizes he doesn’t have time to figure it out, they are close to reaching a deadline and they haven’t secured their infiltration route. 

“Shit, this place is insane,” Ryuji says. “I guess we’ll just walk through the front?”

Akira nods and shrugs, seeing no other way inside. The group walks forward and through the large, regal front doors. In the grand entryway stands a shadow. They approach. Akira gasps when he comes face-to-face with Yusuke. He’s eyes are lurid yellow, and staring him down with malice. He wears an elegant kimono of a black and navy blue design. Akira can’t help but think, even if this state, he’s gorgeous. He has to save him from the distortion within. 

“So you’ve arrived. I ascertained the events that would lead you here,” Yusuke says. His voice is distorted, but Akira can still hear his love’s soul somewhere deep within it, begging for help. 

“Yusuke, what the hell?” Ryuji says. “Why the palace? What’s happened to you?” 

“The world is cruel. Desire and hope...what good are they when they are utilized for corrupted purposes? I used to be naive. Desire and hope are for those who wish to live in denial of the truth. They’ll just beat you down until you start beating back or internalize it and begin to inflict it upon yourself. Either way, it corrupts you.”

“Yusuke…” Ann frowns, tears in her eyes. “This isn’t you. Come home to us.” 

“Ah...Ann….” Yusuke sighs bitterly. “This is indeed who I am. I am Emperor Yusuke Kitagawa, the keeper of true artistic expression, the art of suffering!”

“What is it for you?” Akira finally says. Yusuke glares in his direction.

“What?” he retorts. 

“You said you either start beating back or internalize it and inflict it on yourself. Which one is it for you?”

Yusuke’s eyes widen. His expression appears crestfallen before turning to anger. “It doesn’t matter! Have you the gall to question the Emperor of this palace?! My creations inspire the masses. Staying in a state of suffering is the only way to reach proper artistic success!” 

“Man...this is fucked up…” Ryuji sighs. “I know we bicker sometimes, but I’ve always cared about you, Yusuke. You don’t need to suffer to have talent, man. You’ve had that all along.”

“Enough! I’ve had enough listening to this ignorance!” Yusuke’s voice echoes through the castle. “Try to navigate my corridors if you dare. Goad my guards, and it will cost you your life. They are willing to sacrifice everything for me, Emperor Kitagawa.” 

Akira realizes a tear has slipped beneath his mask. “I--I love you, Yusuke. Even like this...” 

Yusuke’s face appears crestfallen again. He closes his eyes, feigning annoyance. “You can’t save me, Akira. You live up to your name, the Joker, the _ fool _ , for thinking so.”

The Emperor disappears and a shadow takes his place. The trio fights their way through, eventually making it to a safe room. Akira collapses in a chair and clutches a large tuft of his hair, his elbow digging into the wood of the tabletop. He bites his lip to contain the sob, but it doesn’t work. His cries echo the small space. Ann walks over and wraps her arm around his shoulder. 

“We’re going to steal his heart,” Ann says quietly. “We’ll bring him back.”


	13. Keywords

Akira wakes in a cold sweat. It’s early morning, just before dawn. He sighs and sips a cup of water at his nightstand. The sheets shift as he turns his body to face the other side of the bed. He comes face to face with Yusuke’s back, his body curled in on itself. Akira frowns and runs a gentle hand down his back. Yusuke shifts but doesn’t wake. They had spent the evening together after the incident with Hiroki, and Akira asked Yusuke to stay the night. 

A few more hours pass. Akira wakes again, just before the alarm clock is set to go off. He quickly unplugs the device as to not wake his lover still sleeping next to him. Yusuke had gone through enough, Akira wouldn’t be able to stand it if his peaceful sleep was shocked out of him. 

Rain pelts the windows as Akira readies himself for the day. He fries a few eggs and prepares steamed white rice. Two plates are prepared, both with eggs, rice, and a banana. The tea kettle whistles as he pours two cups of tea. Akira usually doesn’t prepare such as elaborate breakfast, opting instead for a bowl of fruit and water. Yet, with Yusuke slumbering in his bed, the urge to fix a nice meal has manifested itself. 

Akira returns to the bedroom. He sets his plate and tea on the side of the bed he was using. He walked around the other side and placed Yusuke’s down on the other nightstand. Once Akira had his own space, he bought a large bed just for him. He had spent years sleeping in cramped places, and he wanted comfort for himself. Despite that, now he was more than willing to share it. 

A gentle hand rubs Yusuke’s shoulder. Yusuke stirs and opens his eyes. 

“Hey, I made you breakfast,” Akira says quietly. 

“Akira, you are far too kind to me. Kinder than I deserve…” Yusuke sighs. He leans up and notices the plate and teacup. “I’ll eat at the table.” 

The off-hand comment Yusuke made doesn’t slip Akira’s notice. He shakes his head. “No, we’re eating in bed together. It’s fine. I want to.” 

Yusuke nods and takes the plate in his lap. Akira smiles and joins him on the other side of the bed. They eat mostly in silence, the rain filling the gap between them. 

“It was wonderful, Akira. Thank you. I’ll prepare to get going,” Yusuke says. Akira grabs his forearm to keep him from leaving the sheets. 

“Aren’t you still tired?” he asks. 

“Terribly so.” 

“Stay here and sleep. I only work a half-day today. I’ll be back around noon, and once I come back we can do something together.” 

“A-Are you sure?” Yusuke says with a surprised look. Akira nods and kisses him lightly. 

“Yes. It’s fine. Mona’s here too, so you won’t be alone.” 

“Thank you, Akira.” 

“It’s no problem.” Akira smiles at him. They kiss again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**-0-**

The room feels lonely without Akira’s presence, but not for long. Yusuke leans back against the pillows and watches the rain hit the windows. There’s not much to see out the window, but he can see the narrow streets of Yongen-Jaya in his mind’s eye. Yusuke has always found peace in this part of town, the part of town that’s homey and feels like a close community. He was expected to purchase an apartment close to the artistic quarter, in the more expensive part of Tokyo. Despite the luxury, it feels empty. Yusuke admits to himself he’d rather sleep in Akira’s bed than his own. He’s not sure what to make of it. 

Morgana comes into the room, pulling Yusuke from his thoughts. The small cat sits on the bed and peers up at him. 

“I heard I get a napping buddy today,” he says with enthusiasm. Yusuke chuckles. 

“It would seem so.” 

“Madarame won’t hurt you again, you know that, right?” Morgana says, his voice gentle. 

Yusuke nods. “I...know. It just dredges up much I’d rather not contemplate.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.”

Morgana stares at him, not satisfied with the answer. Silence hangs over them until Yusuke swings the blankets off his form. He stands and stretches with a stiff yawn he tries to stifle. 

“I think I’ll sketch until I inevitably fall asleep again of mental exhaustion,” he says in a monotone voice. Morgana sighs as Yusuke leaves the room and returns with his shoulder bag. He pulls from it a sketchpad and a pencil box. 

**-0-**

The shop opens and the usuals filter in and out. Some new people decide to stop by too, and Akira welcomes him with his usual warm attitude. However, deep within, he’s aching with a flurry of thoughts. Yusuke seems to be getting more frail by the day, and Akira is stumped on what to do about it. It hadn’t been that way when their relationship first started, but it seems it was there, just rather well hidden. Despite their relationship, it isn’t enough to rid him of what’s going on within. No matter what Akira does to comfort him, it only seems to be a small amount of relief. 

Akira frowns and sits on a stool at the counter mid-morning. The store is empty, a lull in the customer traffic before the lunch rush. He takes out his phone to absentmindedly thumb through it. He sees something that makes his heart drop into his stomach. 

That app?! he thinks frantically. 

He tries to uninstall it. It doesn’t work. His heart has jumped into his throat now, his breath shallow. Sojiro walks through the door. He crosses his arms with a playful, raised brow. 

“Hey, you better not be slacking off if you want to inherit this place,” he says lightly, walking to the counter. 

“That app is back on my phone…” Akira exhales, shaking his head. 

“Huh? What app?”

“The app that let me go into the Metaverse.” 

“What? You dealt with all that mess years ago.” 

“M-Maybe Futaba hacked my phone to pull a trick on me?” Akira asks, his voice getting a bit more frantic. He swallows, his mouth dry. “If she did, I don’t find it one of her funniest ploys…”

“I know she’s a trickster, but…” Sojiro sighs. He takes out his phone and thumbs at it. A chime quickly returns. “She said she hasn’t done anything like that.” 

Akira’s phone buzzes. A message from Ryuji comes through:

**Ryuji: Dude, what the eff! That app is back on my phone! **

**Akira: It’s on mine too. **

**Ryuji: I thought that was all in the past. What the hell is going on? Is it a prank?**

**Akira: Futaba said it wasn’t her. **

**Ryuji: Damn it! I’m coming over after class.**

It’s silent in the cafe as Akira stares at his phone. He opens the app, and it’s the same as in the past. Sojiro watches him intently. Akira’s hand shakes, his glasses fogged. 

“How do you know if it’s the real deal?” Sojiro asks, his hand on his chin. 

“I’ll try keywords like we used to when trying to enter a palace,” Akira says. 

“Wait, you had to have a target first for that, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…” There’s a pause as Akira exhales. “Yusuke Kitagawa.”

_ Match found.  _

Sojiro and Akira stare at each other with doe eyes. Akira shakes his head, panicked by what’s happening before him. Sojiro shakes his head in disbelief. 

“This has got to be some sort of joke. Futaba better not be lying to me. There’s nothing wrong with Yusuke.” 

“Ryuji says he has it on his phone too.” 

“That’s it. I’m going to talk to her.” 

“W-Wait!” Akira calls out to Sojiro before he leaves the cafe. “There’s one more thing I can try. The keywords. I had a vivid dream the other night...”

Sojiro stops and walks back to the counter. Akira inhales and speaks his mind,

“Yusuke Kitagawa, Emperor, Castle…” he says. 

_ Match found. Conditions have not been met.  _

“Damn it!” Akira exclaims. He sends a message to Ryuji:

**Akira: Hey, can you cut class? Come to Leblanc right now. **

**Ryuji: I mean, I could…**

**Shit! That app is the real damn deal, isn’t it?**

**Akira: I don’t know for sure. Come now so we can figure it out together.**

**-0-**

Sojiro offers Akira the rest of the day off so he and Ryuji can figure out what’s going on. Now Akira and Ryuji sit on Akira’s old bed in the attic, a bitter sense of nostalgia washing over him. Ryuji stands and shakes his head, pacing the room. 

“We dealt with that shit years ago. Saved the whole world and all. Why is it back!?” he exclaims. Akira sighs. 

“I don’t know. We need to figure out if it works, if it can really take us back to the Metaverse.” 

“How are we gonna do that? We don’t have a target. Mementos is gone, isn’t it? Damnit, this shit is so confusing!” 

“I have a target we can try.” 

Before Ryuji can probably respond, Futaba stomps up the stairs. She points a finger at Akira. 

“I’m not pulling pranks on you!” she exclaims with an annoyed voice. “Why did you get Sojiro to call and yell at me? I’m working on DLC for my mobile game! I don’t have  _ time _ to prank you.” 

“That Metaverse app is on our phones again,” Ryuji says. “We’re trying to figure out if it’s the real deal.” 

“Huh? Why didn’t Sojiro say that!? He just accused me of pranks. He didn’t mention anything about an app.” Futaba snatches Akira’s phone from his hand and thumbs through it. Her eyes widen. “No way! It’s really there. B-But...how?!” 

“We don’t know. We’re trying to see if it’ll take us somewhere, but we don’t have a target.” 

Akira frowns. He takes the phone back. “There’s someone I’ve found in the database. If we can find the keywords, we can try it.” 

“For real!?” Ryuji exclaims. “Who?” 

There’s silence a moment. Akira doesn’t want to admit it, or rather, face it if it’s the truth. His face becomes crestfallen as he decides to spit the words out, allowing the app to pick up his voice:

“Yusuke Kitagawa.” 

_ Match found.  _

“You’ve got to be effin’ kidding me. This is a joke. It has to be!” Ryuji yells out. 

Akira continues trying keywords. “Emperor, Castle, Art Museum.” 

_ Conditions have been met. _

Futaba’s eyes widen. “W-What!? I-Inari!? He wouldn’t have a palace, no way…” 

“If he has one, it’s just like yours was, Futaba,” Akira admits. “He inflicts negativity and corruption on himself. I’ve seen it. He takes abuse and doesn’t have the will to stand up for himself. I’ve tried. I tried to get him to get rid of that damn coordinator of his. He’ll refuse him things, but won’t fire him. Yusuke has no sense of self.”

“I-Inari…” Futaba frowns. “Are you sure he’s not...you know...thinking about hurting himself?”

Akira feels faint for the first time in years. He has a strong resolve, but this is testing his limits. He pieces together information from his time as Yusuke’s lover. His eyes widen. “No...No...No!” he exclaims frantically.  _ “Damn it.”  _

“What is it?!” Ryuji asks, his face surprised. “You’re kinda starting to freak me out, man. I’ve never seen you like this.” 

“The other day, I visited him at his office. When I walked in there was a bloody cut on his palm. He was distraught, in the middle of a breakdown. After I calmed him down and cleaned the cut, he told me it was an accident with an exacto-knife. Wh--What if that was a lie?! It was on the hand he uses to draw.” 

“We need to see if this thing works. Let’s go to the art exhibit Yusuke’s work is at and try it,” Ryuji says, already heading toward the door. 

“W-Wait...where is he now?” Futaba asks. 

“He’s at my apartment with Morgana. He spent the night with me last night,” Akira responds. “I told him I’d be back around noon.” 

“Okay. Tomorrow, then. Let’s meet at the museum,” Futaba says. “I don’t have the app, but maybe I can go with you guys anyways.” 

**-0-**

When Akira returns home, Yusuke is fast asleep in his bed. He sighs with relief at seeing him where he left him, but his thoughts are faster than he can comprehend. He doesn’t know how to approach the subject, and decides to refrain from mentioning anything until he can confirm the truth. He sits on the bed and brushes through Yusuke’s hair with his fingers. Yusuke stirs. 

“Akira….you smell like coffee,” he mumbles. “It’s...tranquil.”

Yusuke leans up and snuggles into Akira’s side. Akira smiles lightly and wraps his arm around him as they share warmth. They enjoy the silence. 

“Yusuke?” 

“Yes?” 

“You would tell me if something’s wrong, wouldn’t you?” 

“Of course. Why do you ask?” 

“No matter,” Akira says, quickly deciding to change the subject. He snakes out from under Yusuke and moves to hover over him, his arms trapping the artist between them. They kiss. 

“How about we get you smelling like coffee too?” Akira teases with a light voice. 

Yusuke chuckles, a small blush on his cheeks. “Oh, you and your silver tongue. Why weren’t you the fox all those years ago?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my story! 
> 
> I originally intended to be purely slice of life, but I got this idea and decided to go with it, since I like it better than what I had planned before. This story arc has more potential for future spine-offs/continuations than my other idea. So I hope you're enjoying this work so far! :)


	14. Guilt from Vitality

It’s early morning the next day. Yusuke is at his apartment again, which felt more like a studio than a home. He had never minded it before, but upon spending nights with Akira, part of him disdained it. Akira’s place was warm and comfortable, and his felt cold in comparison. Yusuke wonders if feels that way only because when he’s here he’s alone with himself. He stops by Akira’s apartment more than Akira does his. Akira has a larger, more comfortable bed, which allows them to engage in certain _ activities  _ with ease. 

Yusuke blushes and shakes his head as he sits at his easel. He can’t help but feel humiliated. The work inspired by his happiness was met with disdain. The subject matter was a bit on the riskier side, but the beauty he shares with Akira is the only hopeful thing he clings to. Everything rooted in his troubles, his _ suffering _ , is what brings him success. The paintings drenched in melancholic imagery are what filled his bank account to the brim, what brought him notoriety. 

He tried to paint passion, hope, vitality, and fertility. No one wanted it. They only want to see pain. 

Yusuke twirls a paintbrush in his hand. Some of the leftover paint from a previous session flicks onto his skin. He’s tempted to text Akira, but refrains. He shames himself, thinking he uses his significant other more like a security blanket than a lover. They had spent most of the day together the day before, and Akira had pleasured him without pause, following Yusuke’s every request to be touched here or there. 

Now Yusuke feels guilty for enjoying it. He isn’t completely sure why. 

He begins to paint. The colors are monotone, gray, and dull. Despite that, he knows it will be praised for its symbology. He decides to call it  _ Guilt from Vitality. _

**-0-**

Akira waits on a bench in front of the art museum for Ryuji and Futaba to arrive. He takes in the scenery, his phone in hand. He doesn’t know what to expect if this  _ does  _ work, yet he has the odd feeling it will. He notices a poster in front of the museum as visitors pass by. It’s of  _ Teen Decadence _ , one of Yusuke’s most well-known paintings. Above it says:  _ Yusuke Kitagawa’s Desires of Yesterday now open! _

As he turns away from the poster, Akira wonders how he managed to become lovers with someone so talented. Something within him aches, a painful feeling mixed with love and want. Sometimes he misses the starving artist of yesterday, the one who dared to hope and believe. The one who wasn’t afraid to decline. 

Ryuji walks up to him, his hands in his pockets. “Hey, man. This shit is crazy. My palms are sweating just thinking about it.” 

Futaba shows up right on his heels. She stares at the poster Akria had just got done looking at. She pouts with a frown. 

“Inari…” she mumbles. She shakes her head. “Did you bring Mona?”

“No,” Akira shakes his head. “I spent most of the day with Yusuke yesterday and I didn’t want to bring it up with him around. If this works, I’m going to let him know.” 

“I guess we shouldn’t waste any more time then,” she sighs. “What are the keywords again?” 

Akria opens the app. “Yusuke Kitagawa, Emperor, Castle, Art Museum,” he says. 

_ Conditions have been met.  _

The world around them distorts. The imagery shifts from an art museum in the middle of modern Tokyo to a castle set in the landscape of Japan from centuries ago. Akira clenches his teeth. They’re still dressed in their regular clothing, but it’s apparent the app isn’t a fraud. 

“Holy shit!” Ryuji exclaims. “That thing worked.”

“We’re in the cognitive world again...long time no see,” Futaba says with a sigh. “This isn’t the way I wanted to be reintroduced to it.” 

“What should we do? Walk through the front?” Ryuji suggests. 

“We never walked through the  _ front door _ as Phantom Thieves. How could you forget, it hasn’t been  _ that _ long!” Futaba retorts with a miffed expression. Akira shakes his head. 

“No. We should just walk through the front. We don’t know much about how we’ll interact with the cognitive world. It might not be the same as before. Do we even have our Personas?” he says as he begins to walk. The others follow. 

“It would be interesting to see. But we need to be careful, this is a palace!” Futaba says. 

They reached the regal front doors. Akira pushes on them and they open, leading to the grand entryway beyond. They take a few steps in, their footsteps echoing off the walls. Someone stands ahead with their back turned. They’re dressed in a black and navy blue kimono, their attention on a large easel. Akria swallows the vile taste in his mouth. 

“Yusuke!” he calls out. 

The shadow version of Yusuke turns around. He looks the same as in the dream, his eyes a lurid, frightening yellow. His face is one of anger until he realizes who has called out to him. He sighs with contentment. 

“Akira. You’re here,” he says with a light smile. His voice is slightly distorted, but other than that sounds no different. He walks forward, his robes following him. Despite the daunting situation in front of him, Akira blushes. Yusuke’s gorgeous, even in this state. 

Yusuke cups Akira’s shoulders and leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch, and Akira stiffens. If he didn’t know better, he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between kissing Yusuke and his shadow. They both feel the same, light and warm. 

“Akira, I have a small favor to ask of you,” Yusuke says, paying no mind to the gawking expressions of Ryuji and Futaba in front of him. “Will you come to bed with me? I want us to make love.”

Akira shakes his head in disbelief. He refuses to glance behind him to Futaba and Ryuji, embarrassment bubbling under his skin. It’s hard to believe he’s talking to a shadow, and he suddenly questions everything that happened in the Metaverse as a Phantom Thief. 

“Dude, you can have _ sex _ with a shadow!?” Ryuji exclaims to Futaba with a harsh whisper. Futaba shushes him. 

“Why now, Yusuke? Aren’t you working on that painting over there?” Akira says. He doesn’t know how to approach the situation, so he plays along. He needs information to further decide how to handle being in the Metaverse again. He’s still in his street clothes, and he wonders if it’s because Yusuke’s shadow doesn’t see him as a threat. 

“Well, yes, but I need your assistance with it. You see, once you bed me, in many cases, it will lead to suffering. I need that suffering to inspire my latest creation. It’s the pain that comes from making love,” Yusuke says, gesturing to the canvas behind him. 

Akira’s heart starts to break in two. He swallows it down. “Why does having sex with me make you suffer?” 

“It’s not you, Akira!” Yusuke insists. “It’s the aftermath. It makes me feel so guilty, asking you to pleasure me. There are so many things you could be doing, so many other people you could give your love to. Yet, you give it to me when I don't deserve it. It’s truly euphoric to be with you, but the pain of the guilt is tenfold. The juxtaposition is  _ lovely _ . I can use that pain to make my masterpieces.”

“What?” Akira says, his voice quiet. He doesn’t know what to think of what he’s been told. He’s been given access to Yusuke’s deepest thoughts, his rawest emotions, and the stark truth is a heavy pill to swallow. 

“Don’t you understand? My most praised pieces are rooted in painful, melancholic emotions. I’ve discovered that in order to be successful as an artist, to get others to truly appreciate you, you must show them pain. That’s why I’ve become its greatest master, Emperor Kitagawa: the keeper of true artistic expression, the art of suffering!”

“Is that what this place is?  _ The Castle of Suffering? _ ” 

“Yes! What better than for the Emperor to have his beautiful consort, the one who can inspire so many new facets of suffering!” Yusuke exclaims with excitement. He extends an arm. “Come, let’s go.” 

Akira blinks tears from his eyes. He shakes his head and backs away. “N-No, Yusuke.”

Yusuke’s excitement fades. “What? Why not?” 

“I don’t  _ want  _ you to suffer when we’re together. I don’t want you to feel guilty about bedding me. If all I’m doing is making you suffer, then what’s the point?” 

“No! Akira, don’t you understand what I explained to you? It’s a _ juxtaposition. _ It makes me happy, yet causes suffering at the same time. The two opposites live side-by-side. Yet, the suffering is much more intense.” 

“There shouldn’t  _ be _ a juxtaposition. My intention is to pleasure you, to  _ love _ you. That’s all.” 

“Suffering is the root of my success!” Yusuke exclaims, his expression turning to one of anger. “If you won’t help me with this task, then who are you? You’re not Akira! Akira never denies me when I want him. You’re an intruder, a  _ fraud _ . Leave my presence before my guards ambush you.” 

Akira glances down and realizes his clothing has changed. He never thought he’d wear the _ Joker _ outfit again, but now isn’t the time to dwell on it. He turns around and beckons Ryuji and Futaba with him. They bolt out of the entryway and back to the front of the palace where it’s safe. They gasp for breath, Akira’s hands on his knees. 

“Holy shit, Skull’s back!” Ryuji exclaims, looking his outfit over. “I forgot how badass this outfit is.” 

“Can it then,  _ Skull _ ,” Futaba retorts. “Don’t you see we have a  _ problem _ here? Yusuke has a palace with a cognitive shadow version of himself.” 

Akira frowns and shakes his head. He’s in disbelief at what’s happened before him. He sticks his hands in his pockets, the mask apparent in the outer edges of his vision. He takes them back to the front of the museum. 

“Let’s meet up at Leblanc tomorrow morning and discuss this. If you don’t want to get dragged into this again, then I understand. Neither of you are obligated to follow me in there. Just think about it tonight,” Akira says. He goes to walk away, but Ryuji grabs his arm. 

“Hey, listen. I care about Yusuke. We were all friends in the Phantom Thieves, you know? I care about you too. I understand what he means to you, Akira. You ain’t going in there alone.” 

“Thank you, Ryuji.” 

“I never meant it when I told Inari to go to hell when we were Phantom Thieves…” Futaba mumbles, her eyes trained on the ground. “It was just a joke…”

Akira frowns with a blush. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know being confronted with Yusuke’s shadow would get extremely intimate.”

“It’s not a big deal, man. What’s more important is changing his heart so he can enjoy you like he should,” Ryuji says with a shrug. He pats Akira on the back. “I’ve got to get to class. I’m with you all the way. Don't you dare forget it.” 

**-0-**

Akira buzzes Yusuke’s apartment number after returning from his palace. He couldn’t stand not being able to lay eyes on him after an encounter with his shadow. There’s an insatiable  _ urge _ to make sure he’s okay that won't leave him be. He’s buzzed in. He makes his way to Yusuke’s door and knocks. It swings open. 

“Akira!” Yusuke says with a smile. “What a surprise!” 

“I...met Ryuji for lunch and thought I’d stop by,” Akira fibs with his hand behind his neck. He’s welcomed in. 

“I see. I’ve been working on some paintings before I have to go to a gallery showing tonight.”

Akira sighs and wraps his arms around Yusuke, pulling him close. Yusuke startles a bit, but leans into the touch. It’s quiet as Akira buries his nose into Yusuke’s neck, pressing a few kisses here and there. 

“I love you,” he mumbles as Yusuke’s arms wrap around him. 

“I...love you too,” Yusuke responds. “Is...everything alright? You’re quite affectionate today.” 

“I’m fine…” Akira closes his eyes and sighs. “Everything’s going to be okay.” 

“W-What do you mean by that?” 

“I love you no matter what, do you understand that?” 

Yusuke furrows his brows, but doesn’t pull away. “Yes. Why has this been on your mind? It’s a bit worrying to me. How was your day?” 

“I’m fine. I just thought I should tell you that sometime. It’s easy to forget to say it.” 

“I understand.”

It’s quiet again. Akira pulls away and sits on Yusuke’s futon. He beckons him over. Yusuke is a bit reluctant at first, but then joins Akira, both of them lying down in the cramped space. Yusuke curls into Akira’s side as arms wrap around his frame. He isn’t sure why Akira showed up without warning to be this affectionate, but he doesn’t mind it one bit. In fact, he rather enjoys it. It gives him a break from his troubles. 

Akira sees the easel on the far side of the room. It’s a painting of monotone colors, a forest of healthy trees that should be painted vibrant colors. He frowns, remembering what Yusuke’s shadow said about happiness and suffering lying side-by-side. 

“That’s a new one,” Akira says, pulling Yusuke closer. 

“Yes. It’s called _ Guilt from Vitality _ . The vibrancy of a forest painted in monotone is to reflect the guilt that can sometimes spawn from knowing you should be living your youth the most vibrant you can, but are not doing so.”

Akira swallows, pain rippling down his back. He sees pieces of Yusuke’s shadow in his physical self, and it starts to frighten him. 

“It showcases your skill,” Akira says, choosing his words carefully. He’s nervous to say it’s beautiful, which it certainly is, but he doesn’t want to give the shadow any gratification. Yusuke hums. 

“It does, doesn’t it? It’s one of the best works I’ve created recently. I’ve not finished it yet, though.” 

The shadow speaks out in Akira’s mind again,  _ It’s truly euphoric to be with you, but the pain of the guilt is tenfold.  _

“Yusuke?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do I make you feel good? When we make love, that is.” 

Yusuke furrows his brows. “Yes. I...have never felt that way physically before. I never knew I could feel so _connected_ to someone with such passion...we honestly _make _ _ love _ when we bed each other.”

“That’s good…” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“I was just wondering...because I feel the same way.” 

Yusuke smiles and runs his hand along Akira’s chest. “We’re truly two parts of the same whole.” 

Akira puts his hand over the one at his chest. “Yeah. We are.” 


	15. Banquet of Dejection

It’s the next day. Akira is sitting on his old bed at Leblanc, the deja vu of the situation weighing heavy on his chest. Futaba sits on the couch while Ryuji leans against the wall. The room is still the same as it was when he was teen. Sojiro said he never had the heart to change it, and always had an inkling Akira would eventually return to Tokyo. He was right. Akira continually kept in contact with Sojiro when in his hometown, telling him about his school and home life. His family wasn’t the best at treating him with respect or patience, and his home life deteriorated. His final year of school, Akira grew anxious and desperate, begging Sojiro to let him stay at Leblanc once he wasn’t a minor anymore. Sojiro agreed. Once he turned eighteen in the middle of the school year, he packed his bags, returned to Tokyo, and re-enrolled in Shujin. He reunited with Ryuji and Ann at school and has been here ever since. 

Akira wonders if at that time he had a cognitive shadow version of himself. He doesn’t want to dwell on it. Yusuke is his prime concern now. 

“I had this dream about Yusuke having a shadow a few days before the app popped up on my phone,” Akira says, breaking the silence. “You were in it, Ryuji. Ann was too. We were fighting together, like old times.” 

“That’s odd. Where is Ann now, anyway?” Futaba says, swinging her feet along the floor. 

“She’s out of the country. I think she’s in New York for some modeling business.” 

“We’re goin’ in there. Do what you want, Futaba,” Ryuji says with determination. Futaba narrows her brows. 

“Hey! I’m helping too! Inari doesn’t deserve that,” she retorts. 

“Are you gonna navigate us like old times? There’s only two of us, it would be nice to have someone else who can fight.” 

“I can’t fight like you guys. My stamina is below average. I never bothered leveling it up,” Futaba says with a shrug. “What about Mona? Where is he?” 

Akira frowns. “He wasn’t at home this morning. I have no idea where he is.” 

“Just as I suspected!” a voice rings out. Morgana jumps from under the bed and onto the sofa. Ryuji startles back. 

“What the hell, cat!? Why don’t you announce your presence sometime!?” he exclaims with a huff. 

Morgan shakes his head. “I had a feeling access to the Metaverse had been restored.”

“Why didn’t you mention it before?” Akira asks. 

“I wanted to be absolutely sure before I said anything. And now I know you’ve been to Yusuke’s palace, it’s the real deal.” 

“You could’ve come with us if you were spying on us the entire time.” 

“Yeah, maybe. That doesn’t matter now. We need to make him have a change of heart.” 

“Are we rebanding the Phantom Thieves?” Ryuji asks, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. Akira shakes his head. 

“We can’t get too far ahead of ourselves. My main concern is helping Yusuke. Afterward, we can decide what we want to do about this. Just because we have the app doesn’t mean we have to use it consistently,” Akira says with a sigh. 

“Do we have a deadline? You know, like before?” Futaba asks.

“I’d say we need to get this done by the time his art exhibit ends. It’s a touring exhibit, so it’ll be moved to another museum in Japan. I think he sees the museum as a  _ Castle of Suffering _ because that’s where all his pieces are. If the work moves, the cognition will likely move with it. His exhibit ends a week before Valentine's Day.” 

“This is kinda like Madarame all over again,” Ryuji says with a frown. “We have sixteen days. Let’s go today and check things out.” 

“Wait, does Yusuke know about this?” Morgana asks. 

“No,” Akira says, “I don’t want to frighten him. It could raise the security level of the palace unintentionally. His distortion only targets himself, not the others around him. I’ll keep checking on him until we secure a route to his treasure. Then I’ll speak with him.” 

“Alright, let’s go. Inari needs this,” Futaba says, standing up. 

Akira sighs and stands with her. “Yes. He does.” 

**-0-**

They arrive at the castle once again. Upon entering the front, Yusuke and the easel are gone, replaced by guards. Akira hides behind a column and gazes around the room. There’s a door on the far side which looks to lead somewhere further into the castle. 

“Hey, do you think we can take these guys on? Are we rusty?” Ryuji whispers. 

“We should at least try. If we can’t take them on, we won’t be able to fight…” Akira pauses, pain sprouting in his chest. “...Yusuke’s shadow.” 

“Yeah, that’s right. Let’s ambush then. Scare the shit out of them.” 

The fight against a small trio of shadows is enough to leave Akira breathless. He hadn’t realized how far his skills and proficiency deteriorated since living solely in reality. He becomes nervous he’s not yet strong enough to face Yusuke’s shadow, but he pushes the thought away. Even if they don’t reach the deadline, Akira will go wherever it takes to set Yusuke free. He loves him too much not to. 

They make their way to the door on the other side of the room. He leads down a long hallway, giving way to a banquet hall. On the wall is a plaque: _Banquet of Dejection._ Akira cringes. 

Cognitive people walk around with wine glasses in their hands, shadow guards mixed with them. All the paintings on the wall are those Akira’s seen at gallery showings. The painting, _ Opulent _ , stands at the front. Akria stares at it, the dull, monotone colors of a distorted man preparing a cup of coffee. A strange taste enters his mouth. Yusuke had already admitted Akira had been the model for that painting. The colors are dull, reflecting the lack of hope he had of ever getting to be with him. 

“Oh, doesn’t it look drab?” a cognitive person says, sipping wine. “It looks like it belongs at the soup and sandwich shop, not a fine art gallery.”

“Yes,” another says, “I’m disappointed. Emperor Kitagawa can do better. It needs even more suffering.” 

“Is it a good idea to smear the Emperor like that?” 

“What will he do? He doesn’t have the guts to stand up to us. Suffering isn’t strength.” 

“Well...they say he’s suicidal. Maybe one of us can take over this castle when he’s gone.” 

Akira shakes his head, bile at the base of his throat. He remembers all these comments from the first gallery showing he was invited to, where the onslaught of passive aggressive comments caused Yusuke to break down. That’s when Akira had decided to cause a scene, setting in motion the events that lead him to where he is now. 

Panic rises in Akira’s chest. His heart frenzies, and it frightens him even more. He’s never felt this way upon entering a palace. Yet, on the other hand, a palace had never been  _ this _ personal. 

“Joker, there’s a safe room on your left,” Futaba tells him. He wastes no time bolting for it, barely missing a shadow along the way. He’s lucky he wasn’t noticed, but he pays it no mind. The doors are thrown open, and he presses his palms on the table, trying to tame his senses. 

Ryuji, Futaba, and Morgana aren’t far behind. Akira shakes his head, and realizes, for the first time, he can’t quite control his emotions. He clutches a tuft of his hair and stifles a sob. Tears flow underneath his mask as he tries to maintain himself. He’s still the unspoken leader of their group, and he doesn’t want to show a lack of resolve. Even so, it doesn’t work. His cries echo the room. 

A hand pats his back. He turns, and Ryuji is standing right behind him with a sympathetic look. 

“Hey, we’re gonna fix this,” he says quietly. “We’re not gonna let these shitty people make him feel this way about himself anymore.” 

“I...I was there when they said those things…” Akira manages through his upset. “And that painting of the man making coffee is me.” 

“Damn it. Those effin’ assholes are gonna pay!” 

“Let’s retreat for the day. We’re rusty. We need to train before we go further into the castle.” 

**-0-**

Akira returns to Leblanc for the evening shift. He had let Sojiro know of the situation, and Sojiro had graciously given him only half-day shifts until Akira can figure out what’s going on with the Metaverse. Akira is more grateful than he can ever put to words. Sojiro is like a true father to him, more of one than his own biological father was. 

Upon opening the door, Akira sees Yusuke sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. Akira sighs with bittersweet relief, knowing what he had seen in Yusuke’s cognition earlier that day. He walks up to him and rubs his upper back, placing a kiss at his temple. Yusuke blushes with a small smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Akira asks, putting away his bag and grabbing the apron on the wall. Yusuke shrugs. 

“I was just...thinking about coffee. And you, to be honest. Boss told me you were on errands.”

Akira’s face flushes. “Have you been here long?”

“No. Just about ten minutes or so. The coffee isn’t yet cool enough for me to drink.” 

Sojiro comes out from the back. He stands by Akira and pulls out a cigarette. “How were your  _ errands?” _ he asks with emphasis. 

“F-Fine…” Akira responds with a small nod. 

“Good. Tell me more about it later.” Sojiro walks toward the door. “I’m headed home. Be sure to clean up before you leave--well, you know the drill. It’s just seeing you two like that here makes me think of younger days...I’m getting old.” 

Sojiro leaves, and Akira becomes the head of the cafe. There’s a few customers that come in and out. Yusuke asks to stay and people watch with his sketchbook, and Akira agrees. Akira can’t yet tell Yusuke the truth, but keeping him close puts his mind at ease more than anything else. He worries about what goes on when he’s alone. 

The shop closes, leaving Yusuke and Akira alone. Yusuke puts down his pencil and sighs. His pencils and lead blenders are spread across the counter-top, a sketch of the coffee shop on his sheet of paper. He glances to his hands. 

“It would seem I was fairly engrossed in my work tonight. My hands are covered in lead,” he says with a chuckle. He stands. “May I use the sink?” 

Akira nods, and Yusuke goes to the back sink and begins to wash his hands. He dries them, moving to return to his seat. Akira blocks him. In an instant, Akira’s hands are cupping Yusuke’s jawline, both of them trapped in a passionate kiss. Yusuke stumbles back in surprise. 

“A-Akira!” he says, his cheeks red. “This is quite sudden!” 

“I want you,” Akira says, untying his apron. He tosses it on the counter. “Upstairs?” 

“ _ Want _ me?” Yusuke questions with surprise. “Am I truly that sexually attractive?” 

“Yes,” Akira exhales, going in for another kiss. “ _ Yes. _ What do you say? Upstairs?” 

“W-What about the cafe? Boss s-said to clean up!” 

“I’ll do it later! He won’t know when I did it as long as I get it done,” Akira says. He doesn’t know why he needs to release his emotions so suddenly. Being close to Yusuke, making him feel _good_, is the only way for him to know Yusuke will enjoy himself, even for a short time. Beyond that, Akira needs release. He doesn’t know how better to get it than being with his lover. 

“W-Well, can I say I find you sexually attractive also? Perhaps that was already obvious…” Yusuke responds, his eyes shy. “B-But I want to if you do…” 

_“Upstairs,”_ Akira says with eagerness. “Maybe it’s your turn to strip for me? I’ll make you  _ my _ artistic subject for the night.” 

Yusuke’s skin burns. “O-Oh Akira...you and your silver tongue...it sets me aflame.”

**-0-**

It would be a lie to say Akira never fantasized about certain  _ activities _ taking place in the attic as a teen. He never realized it wouldn’t be until he was a young adult those fantasies would materialize, but he’s not complaining. There’s no one around, which Akira is glad for, because he thinks this may be the loudest they’ve ever been. His apartment walls are thin, but at Leblanc, if the window’s aren’t open, the sound isn’t going far. 

The door to Leblanc unlocks. Sojiro walks through to see the place empty, the dimmed lights still on. He furrows his brows a moment until voices hit his ear. 

“A-Akira!” 

“You feel so good, Yusuke…” 

Sojiro chuckles to himself and steps back out the door, locking it again. 

“Hoo boy.” 


	16. The School Festival

Akira finds himself doing pull-ups in his old bedroom while on break at Leblanc. He’s determined to improve his ability. It’s currently unknown what he’ll do with the Metaverse app after he changes Yusuke’s heart, but it doesn’t matter. Yusuke needs him. He doesn’t know the severity of his troubles, trapped too deep in the hurricane to see the eye of the storm. He has a keen talent of being able to hide how he’s feeling very well, and even for Akira, it takes a lot of reading between the lines to truly see what’s going on. Entering his palace and seeing the severity of the situation was a shock. 

Even so, it’s quite the motivator. 

The stairs creak as Akira returns to the cafe. He’s broken a bit of a sweat, and serves himself a cup of cool water before the lunch rush. Sojiro gives him a raised eyebrow with a small smirk. 

“Have fun last night?” he says with a chuckle. 

“What?” Akira responds, shrinking his shoulders. He has a feeling of where this is going, and it’s reddening his skin. 

“I think you know what I mean.” Sojiro winks. “What do you plan to do about Yusuke?” 

“I’m going to change his heart like I did Futaba’s. He has a shadow self, and everything operates the same as it did when I was a Phantom Thief. I just need to train a bit before going deeper in.” 

“It’s that bad, huh?” Sojiro sighs. “He hides it well.”

“I have trouble getting him to talk about anything. I’ve tried to get him to tell me if something’s wrong, which there clearly is, but he won’t budge. Going into his palace has shown me where his thoughts truly lie.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that…” 

“It seems I’m his only sense of security. But our relationship isn’t enough to rid him of all the pain he’s been through.” 

“Take all the time you need to get it done. I hate to see one of you going through this after all you did to save this damn world.” 

Akira nods. “Thank you.”

The door to the cafe opens, and Yusuke walks through the door. Akira blushes, trying to ignore the knowing, somewhat playful look from Sojiro. The older man pulls a sketchbook from behind the counter. 

“I think you left this here last night,” he says to Yusuke. “It was on the counter this morning.” 

“Yes, that’s what I came to retrieve. Thank you, Boss,” Yusuke says, taking the sketchbook and putting it in his bag. 

“It’s no problem. I’m going for a smoke break. Don’t distract this guy too much,” Sojiro jokes lightly, leaving the cafe. 

Akira wastes no time giving Yusuke a kiss once the cafe is empty. The lunch rush is just about here, but there’s still enough to be affectionate towards his lover. Yusuke blushes. 

“I wanted to turn the sketch I made here last night into a painting, but then I realized I left the reference sketch here.” 

“Sorry about that. I proved to be a distraction,” Akira says, his skin heated. 

“No worries. It was a much appreciated distraction,” Yusuke chuckles. His hand cups Akira’s on the counter and intertwines their fingers. It’s silent as they stare at the connection. 

“I was invited to be an alumni speaker at Kosei for their school festival. What do you think I should do, Akira?” Yusuke asks with a sigh. He brushes his thumb over the top of Akira’s hand. 

“If you feel up to it. I’m sure there’s art students there like you were that might find you inspirational.” 

“Am I inspirational?” Yusuke questions, his fast crestfallen. “I suppose I could be seen that way. I did enjoy when artists would do panels during my time at Kosei. Perhaps I can return the favor.” 

“I’ll go with you if you want,” Akira offers with a light smile. 

“W-Well...it would be short notice, then. It’s tonight.”

“Fine by me.” 

**-0-**

The student festival at Kosei brings back memories of Shujin’s. Akira keeps close to Yusuke as they navigate hallways he knows give his lover a myriad of emotions. He can’t tell what’s going on in Yusuke’s mind, but since he’s seen some of his palace, he can only guess at what it could be. 

Yusuke is nervous at what he’s decided to do, and regrets agreeing to it. It’ll be a great experience for the budding artists at Kosei, or at least he hopes so, but his awkward, eccentric nature is something he’s vaguely aware he has. He was quite oblivious to it when he was in school, but growing older had caused him to notice it. He had never tried to change his ways, but knows it’s not the most accepted personality to have. Despite that, he’s spoken about often at Kosei. He graduated to become a successful artist, not only in craft, but in notoriety and finances as well. He’s aware of how much some of his paintings have sold for, and his old teachers are too. 

Just as he’s thinking about it, an old teacher comes down the hall. Yusuke cringes, and Akira can feel the tenseness from standing next to him. 

“Kitagawa, it’s been so long since I’ve last seen you,” the teacher says. “You’ve grown quite a bit as an artist. You’re all the talk here at Kosei. I’m glad you’ve come back to speak with our young artists. We’re all very proud of you.” 

“T-Thank you, Sensei,” Yusuke says, his face flushes. “I’m glad I can return the favor.” 

“Anytime. Some of your work decorates the art classrooms. We still have a few you left behind, and they’re definitely school treasures. I’m looking forward to hearing you speak.” 

The teacher walks away. Yusuke sighs and shakes his head. 

“I’m not sure if I should’ve agreed to this, Akira,” he mumbles. 

“You’ll be fine,” Akira encourages, patting Yusuke’s shoulder. “I’m here with you.” 

**-0-**

Akira sits in the front row at Yusuke’s panel. It’s on the student stage, and the room is packed with art students gawking over the young prodigy Yusuke has turned out to be. Some of them try to snap photos, and Akira hopes Yusuke doesn’t notice. An interviewer sits in a seat across from Yusuke, both of them with microphones in hand. Yusuke steals a glance at Akira, who smiles at him with a wave. 

“Today for our art department’s guest, we have Kosei alumni Yusuke Kitagawa,” the interviewer says. The room claps, and Akira can see Yusuke tense from his spot in the audience. He sighs. 

“I-It’s a pleasure to be here,” Yusuke says, trying his best to speak into the microphone. 

“You are quite the inspiration here at Kosei. Some of the pieces you’ve created have sold for millions of yen. How does that make you feel?” 

“W-Well...I used to be a starving artist in school. I often didn’t have enough money for the train to meet with my friends, for I spent it on cheap ramen packs and daiso candy. Some days I skipped meals entirely. So, the meal security that comes with the earnings is a relief…” 

“A starving artist that never gave up. What an inspiration!” the interviewer exclaims. The audience claps. Akira watches as Yusuke tenses even more. 

“You are also well known for being the former pupil of Madarame. Tell us, how did your life change after the Phantom Thieves forced him to confess his crimes?” 

_ Oh no… _ Akira thinks.  _ Not this again.  _

“I must say...despite the... _ ups and downs _ the Phantom Thieves experienced in support, I’m indebted to them. Without Madarame’s confession...I would’ve stayed ignorant to the fact he stole from myself and other pupils.”

“I see. Madarame has since been released from jail. How does that make you feel?” 

Akira stiffens. He isn’t sure why the interview has taken this direction, but he’s not surprised in the least. Yusuke fidgets, twirling the microphone in his hand as the audience anxiously awaits an answer. Akira can sense Yusuke’s deeper upset at being confronted with such an imposing question, and figures he needs to do something to distract from it. He’s interrupted school festivals before, he has no problem doing it again. 

“W-Well…” Yusuke begins, his face somber. “I…” 

“I LOVE YOU KITAGAWA-KUN!” Akira shouts, his hands cupped around his mouth. The audience startles, along with the interviewer and Yusuke. A blush creeps up on Yusuke’s cheeks, his grip on the microphone tightening. The interviewer smiles. 

“Well, it seems our guest has a fan at our school!” he says. “Who was it...it was you!” He points to Akira. “What class are you in?” 

Akira stands, his hands in his pockets. “Uh...3A!” he fibs, hoping he doesn’t sound ignorant. “Will you go on a date with me, Kitagawa-kun?” 

Yusuke blushes, his face reflecting surprise. He shakes his head, glancing between the interviewer and Akira as the crowd gossips. 

_ “Who is he? I haven’t seen him in 3A…”  _

_ “He must be a transfer...he’s got balls to just say something like that.”  _

“Wow, what a proposal!” the interviewer cuts through the noise. “Are you sure you should be addressing an elder like that? He’s a sensei in his own right, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Well, yeah. But it doesn’t mean I can’t make him an artistic subject for the night…” Akira says off the cuff. He doesn’t have the guts to glance at Yusuke, but the crowd is enough to burn in his ears. 

“You’ve got guts, kid. Don’t you think he’s a bit old for you?” 

“I just turned eighteen a few days ago, so no. I can give Kitagawa-kun some lessons in human anatomy anytime…” 

“What spice coming from a teen!” the interviewer exclaims, the crowd an unruly mess. “I suppose we’ll have to cut this interview short.”

The interviewer and Yusuke’s response become muffled when Akira hears someone call out to him from the end of the row. He startles and turns to the side. 

“Hey, you! Come with me to the office,” a teacher says. Akira cringes. 

_ Damn it. _

**-0-**

Yusuke is waiting for Akira at the front of the school. Akira joins him after vigorously explaining he was, in fact not a student, but Yusuke’s boyfriend. The teacher didn’t believe him until the records were checked, and then scolded him for being immature at a school function. Akira gets a bit nostalgic being reprimanded like that, but it doesn’t matter. 

“Hey, sorry about that,” Akira says, his hand scratching at the back of his neck. 

Yusuke nods, his face flustered. “Akira, you... _ dauntless _ troublemaker!” he exclaims. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Uh...give me a kiss?” 

Yusuke shakes his head with a laugh. They walk down the steps and through the school gate. “Perhaps later. We shouldn’t create any more scenes on the premises of my old school.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“I’m more shocked than angry. You never cease to amaze me, Akira. You didn’t want me to have to talk about those topics, did you?” 

“No. I know those are sore subjects for you. They shouldn’t be prodding into your business like that. You were there to talk about your paintings.” 

“Well, thank you. You saved me the heartache, in an eccentric fashion, no less. I’m grateful.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m surprised they actually thought I was a student.” 

Yusuke chuckles. “Yes, that was quite a surprise.” He intertwines his fingers with Akira’s. “Where shall we go now?” 

“Will you accept that date proposal?” 

“Of course.” 

**-0-**

Akira meets at the art museum with the others the next day. They’ve each gotten some time to train, and he hopes it will help them further their journey into the castle depths. Ryuji walks up, shaking his head with a laugh. 

“Dude...you’re all over the internet again,” he says. “Someone got you on video shouting at Yusuke from the crowd.” 

“Whatever,” Akira shrugs with a chuckle. “It was fun.” 

“They won’t give him a break, will they? Always asking overbearing questions. That shit is pissing me off!”

“Believe me, I feel the same.” 

“We’ve got to at least change his heart so he can feel better about himself again. Wanna head in there?” 

“Sure. Let’s go.” 


	17. The Garden

The team continues on past the_ Banquet of Dejection _within Yusuke’s palace. A long hallway leads outside to a peaceful garden within the inner castle. There is an elder man in the middle with a canvas. Akira swallows the strange taste in his mouth when he sees a little boy right next to him. He beckons the team, and they hide behind a bush to eavesdrop. 

“What do you think of placing a flower right there?” the man says to the boy. 

The little boy nods. He points to a blank area on the canvas. “How about there?” 

“Superb choice.” The man glances at his palette. “Ah, it seems we’ve run out of green. There’s more in the storage room. I’ll be back.”

The man disappears into a room on the far side of the gardens. The boy stares at the picture. Futaba loses balance and elbows Ryuji in the lower back. 

“Ow! What the hell!?” he exclaims. 

“Shut up, Skull!” Futaba retorts. 

The little boy, who is no more than four or five, walks over to their bush. He steps around it and gasps. Akira winces, choosing to stand up completely. There’s no point in trying to hide their presence any longer. The little boy reminds him of someone, and it aches his heart. 

“Awww, you’re cute!” Futaba coos. “What’s your name?”

“Yusuke,” the little boy says. “My sensei will be back soon. You should leave now…” 

Akira frowns at Yusuke’s cognitive, younger self. He’s at a loss on what to say. 

“Who are you?” Yusuke asks, pointing at Akira. “You look like a thief…” 

“Uh…” Akira stalls, shaking his head. “I’m your best friend, but you don’t know it yet.”

“My best friend?” Yusuke ponders aloud with a curious tone. “You’re my best friend?!” 

“Yeah. From the future. One day we’re going to meet.” 

“But we’re meeting right now, mister!” Yusuke giggles. “What is my best friend’s name?” 

“Joker.” 

“Joker….” Yusuke repeats. He giggles again. “Joker is my best friend!” 

“Hey, can you do your best friend a favor?” Akira says. “Can you let us take a nap in these bushes? Don’t tell your sensei.” 

“Okay. I can keep a secret for my best friend!” Yusuke jumps with excitement. “I’m leaving now. Have a nice nap!” 

Yusuke runs back to the elder man when he leaves the inner castle walls. From this angle, they recognize him as Madarame. Akira sighs with a frown. He’s not surprised Madarame would make an appearance in Yusuke’s palace, but it’s still heart-wrenching to see. 

They watch as Yusuke and Madarame finish the painting together. Madarame puts the paintbrush down and smiles. 

“There. Your painting is wonderful Yusuke. Let me sign your name for you,” he says, picking up a fresh brush. He dips it in black paint and begins signing the bottom. 

“Hey,” Ryuji whispers, “that’s not the Kanji you use to spell Yusuke’s name.” 

“That bastard!” Futaba whispers back. “He’s signing his_ own _ name and lying to Yusuke in the process!”

“Who lies to a little kid like that?” Morgana chimes in. “Yusuke is still impacted by the lie. That’s why it’s in his distortion.”

“Should we confront him?” Futaba asks. “It makes me mad to see him lie to baby Inari…”

“We don’t have a choice,” Joker sighs. “We’ll likely have to fight him. Get ready.” 

The team ensures they’re ready for a confrontation, and pop out of their hiding place, Akira taking the lead. Madarame startles and Yusuke giggles. 

“Hey, that’s my best friend!” he says. “How was your nap?”

“You used the kanji to spell your name instead of Yusuke’s,” Futaba says. “Why?” 

“No one would believe a four-year-old painted this. Hence, I use my name to get it the recognition it deserves!” Madarame insists. “He won’t be a top-notch artist without me.” 

“Ugh,” Ryuji groans. “How many times do we gotta teach you this lesson, old man?!” 

“What are you talking about?” Madarame scoffs. “Yusuke, go inside.” 

“But my best--” 

“Inside! Now!” 

Yusuke runs into a room within the castle walls. Madarame narrows his brows at them and transforms into a group of paintings, two for the eyes, one for the nose, and one for the mouth. Ryuji shakes his head, pointing an accusing finger at the shadow. 

“You just don’t know when to quit!” he yells. “I kicked your ass once, I’ll kick your ass again!” 

**-0-**

The battle ends with the team exhausted. They take shelter in a nearby safe room, silence between them. Akira shakes his head, his fingers carding through his unruly hair. Part of his heart warms at being able to see Yusuke so young, and it’s a surreal feeling. Another part of him is bitter Yusuke was lead astray for so long, and the experience has him suffering to this day. 

“So we keep going? Or call it quits for the day?” Ryuji asks, working out a kink in his shoulder. Morgana sighs. 

“There’s a locked door at the other end of the gardens. We should take a look at that, then reevaluate what we want to do,” he says. Akria nods in agreement. 

They walk up a pair of regal, golden doors at the far end of the garden. Birds chirp along with the sound of cicadas, the garden now a quiet, tranquil place. The younger version of Yusuke has disappeared. Akira vaguely wonders if the distortion of Yuske’s younger self faded with the defeat of Madarame. He doesn’t want to dwell on it. He yanks on the doors, and they don’t budge. 

Morgana huffs. “Hey! I told you it was locked, didn’t I?” 

“What is this?” Ryuji says. He peers at a plaque on the wall. “It says it’s the _ Chamber of Security _.” 

“Hmmm...it doesn’t appear to have any mechanism signalling how it can be unlocked,” Futaba adds. “Is this like Sae’s palace? Remember that time we had to leave and go see her in the courtroom for her cognition to allow us access?” 

“It would seem to be a similar barrier,” Morgana says. “But what would need to happen in the real world for Yusuke to allow us access?” 

Akira frowns and tries to think of what the _Chamber of Security_ might refer to. He notices the windows are covered by thin blinds of cloth. He beckons Futaba over. 

“Can you shine light on these blinds so we can see better what’s inside?” he asks. She nods. 

“What a genius idea!” She digs in her toolkit and pulls out a flashlight. She flashes it on the blinds, allowing them to see the room beyond the doors a bit better. Akira blushes, unsure what to make of it. Ryuji presses his forehead to the window. 

“It’s still pretty damn cloudy, but it looks like there’s a bed in there,” he muses aloud. 

“That’s _ my _ bed,” Akira admits. Ryuji’s eyes widen. 

“Oh man. What does that mean?!” 

“I’m not sure….” Akira takes the light and flashes it at another angle. There’s an explicit painting on the wall, and Akira shuts the light off in an instant. His skin is aflame as he shakes his head. 

“Uh...did you guys see that?” he mumbles. 

“See what?” Futaba asks. Ryuji shrugs. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Akira bites his lip. He’s glad he has a mask to hide the redness on his cheeks. The painting was a fond memory of their first time, but it needed to stay between_ them _, for everyone’s sake. Everyone knew the unspoken truth of romance, but it was another thing to see it. 

He has to worry about what they’d do once they get the doors open later. 

He flashes the light at yet another angle. This painting features Akira serving Yusuke breakfast in bed, another beside it of Morgana watching him sketch, both of them snug under the blankets. These images are softer, and they warm Akira’s heart. 

“Are these painting actual things that have happened between you guys?” Futaba asks with curiosity. Akira nods. 

“Yes. I served him breakfast in bed the other day, and then he and Mona took a nap together.” 

“I could go for another one of those naps…” Morgana mumbles. Futaba shakes her head. 

“Stay focused, Mona!” she chides lightly. “It seems your bedroom is what triggers the sense of security in him.”

“So do you gotta just invite him over so he’s see your room? Will that get the doors to open?” Ryuji asks. Akira shakes his head. 

“No. I think it’s a bit more complicated than that. He’s going to have to be _ in _ my room for the doors to open,” he says with a sigh. 

“How is he going to be there while you’re in his palace?” 

“I’ll invite him over, then tell him I’m working a half-day, and he can sleep until I’m done. That’ll give us enough time to get through this section of the palace.” 

“Wait, the last time you did that, he only agreed because he was still exhausted from that incident with his coordinator. He wasn’t feeling well, and that’s why he stayed in bed for so long. Do you think he’ll stay in bed that long again this time? This won’t work if he’s in another part of your house," Morgana adds.

“I’ll just have to wear him out myself…” Akira says, handing Futaba her flashlight back. 

“Wait a minute…” Ryuji furrows his brows. He grins at a realization. “Wooo, Joker, you go-getter!” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Futaba frowns. “If Yusuke leaves for any reason while we’re here, we could get locked in the place!” 

“Damn, palaces never used to be like this. Maybe it’s ‘cause we’re all grown up,” Ryuji says with a chuckle. “Don’t you get it, Oracle? Joker is gonna bang him so hard he can’t move.” 

“Hey!” Akira yells. “You don’t have to be so blunt about it!” 

“Uh...Uh...Are--Are you _ serious?!” _ Futuba exclaims, the blush on her cheeks peeking out from behind her mask. 

“Yeah, totally! It’s the perfect plan,” Ryuji continues. “Bang him good and exhaust him so he sleeps through the morning. Then we can get through the doors. Come on, Oracle, we ain’t kids no more.” 

“Will you stop using the word _ bang?! _” Morgana yells. “My ears are bleeding!” 

“Can we not forget you are trying to use my sex life to try and break into a cognitive palace?!” Akira exclaims. 

“How did we end up in this conversation?!” Futaba exclaims with a huff. “This is what happens when there’s only one girl in a team of dudes. I feel like I’m in the inner workings of a doujinshi…” 

“I could’ve meant anything by _ wear out _,” Akira argues, his skin burning. Sweat coats the nape of his neck. 

“Bullshit,” Ryuji scoffs playfully. “You know damn well what you meant, it was all in how smug you sounded. Forget the docile stuff, you wanna bang.” 

Morgana jumps in the air and shouts, his voice echoing through the garden. “WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT WORD?!”

**-0-**

Akira arrives at Leblanc for his evening shift. He puts his apron on and prepares coffee for himself and Sojiro as customers filter in and out. Sojiro nods a thanks and sips the cup after preparing a batch of curry. 

“You know, you’ve improved your coffee making so much,” he says. “I can hardly tell a cup of yours from mine.” 

“Well, I do have an excellent mentor,” Akira responds with a chuckle. Sojiro laughs. 

“Are you flattering me? What do you want, a raise?” 

They laugh again together. Akira pulls out his phone. “Do you mind if I text Yusuke to make sure he’s okay?” he asks. 

Sojiro nods and puts a cigarette in his mouth. “Of course. How are your _ errands _going?” 

“I’m making progress. It’s tough, though.” 

“If you need anything, let me know.” 

Akira thanks him and decides to go upstairs in case he has to call Yusuke instead of texting him. The palace has had such an impact on him that he can’t go a day without hearing from his lover. If he won’t respond to text, he’ll have to ring his phone until he gets some sort of response. He has a task to complete for the palace, but beyond that, he just wants to know Yusuke’s okay. 

**Akira: Hey, would you like to come over tonight?**

The response comes faster than he expects: 

**Yusuke: This is quite sudden. Is everything alright? **

**Akira: Everything’s fine. You were just on my mind. **

**Yusuke: I suppose I can stop by. I’m working on a painting, but it can wait. **

**Akira: How about you bring a change of clothes? **

**Yusuke: Akira!**

**…..**

**Are you inviting me to stay the night? **

**Akira: Sure am. **

**Yusuke: What shall we do tonight, then? Do you have plans for us? **

**Akira: How about I help you come up with new ideas for the themed portfolio you’re planning? You said you needed help with it, right? **

**Yusuke: Yes, that’s a wonderful idea! I do need assistance with idea formation. Who better to help than you, an infinite source for my muse! **

**Akira: How about I make your body burn~? Do you think that would help? **

**Yusuke: Akira! **

**This isn’t the sort of thing you send over the text message system!!!**

**And why the “~”? **

**Are you attempting to seduce me over text?**

**Akira: Is it working???? I promise you’ll burn for more~~**

**Yusuke: Akira…**

**Akira: If you want me to make sure you sleep well tomorrow, you let me know~**

**Yusuke: I can’t believe I’m taking part in such a conversation over text.**

**Akira: What do you say? You can tell me what to do~**

**Yusuke: …..**

**Fine. I yield. **

**I’ll bring an extra set of clothing. Prepare to do your best~**

Akira pockets his phone, his cheeks aflame. He sighs and shakes his head. He’s doing this for the sake of the palace, but he can’t deny he’s looking forward to it.


	18. The Chamber of Security

Akira wakes before the alarm clock. He pulls the cord to keep it from going off. He sighs with contentment, his sheets warm and welcoming. It's quiet for a few minutes as he stares at the ceiling. He goes to move his arm, and feels soreness at his shoulder. It’s not much a bother, but the sensation brings a blush to his cheeks. He had spent the better part of the night putting his weight on his arms as he pushed Yusuke deeper into the bed. 

And he thought their love life couldn’t get any livelier than their confrontation at Leblanc…

Akira shifts, facing Yusuke’s bare back. He smiles lightly, peppering kisses along his upper shoulder. Yusuke rustles with a satisfied groan. 

“Have you not had enough of pleasuring me for one night?” he mumbles, his voice still groggy. 

“Nope,” Akira says with a grin as he presses his lips to another part of Yusuke’s skin. 

“Sometimes I wonder why you treat me like such royalty…” 

“Because you are.” Akira leans his forehead against Yusuke’s back. “I have to go in for a half-day shift. Will you keep my bed warm for me?” 

“W-Well...if you wish. I find I get different ideas for pieces when I’m in your room as opposed to mine. Nonetheless...I’m exhausted...and sore.” 

Akira’s blush deepens, Ryuji’s voice echoing in his head. He pushes the thought away. Yusuke turns to face him, his eyes soft. He wraps his arms around Akira and pulls him close, Akira’s nose buried in his chest. 

“You don’t understand how appreciative I am of you letting me stay here like this,” Yusuke says with a sigh. “My apartment is hardly a home. It’s a glorified art studio with a futon and small kitchenette.”

“You can stay whenever you want. I’ll give you the spare key later,” Akira mumbles into his chest. 

“A-Are you sure?” 

“Of course. How long did you sign the lease for your apartment?” 

“Just a month-to-month basis. It’s quite expensive for what it is, but I needed something close to the museum in the earlier weeks of the exhibit. I was doing interviews and showings, a plethora of events really. I just wanted something close to save me on travel. I’ve only paid for the convenience of location rather than the amenities.” 

“Hmmm…” Akira hums. “Don’t renew it. Just stay with me.” 

Yusuke leans up in bed, his face surprised. “Y-You can’t be serious!” 

“Why not? I’d like to wake up to a cutie like you everyday.”

_ “C-Cutie?!” _

“Yeah. You’ve got time to think about it.” 

“W-Well...I would only stay until I found another place of my own…” 

“Yusuke…” Akira chuckles. “I don’t think you’re grasping what I’m asking you.” 

“W-What are you asking, then?” Yusuke asks, his tone nervous. 

“I’m asking you to _ live _ with me.”

Yusuke’s eyes widen. He draws the blankets up his chest, curling in on himself. “Akira…” he mumbles, clutching the sheets. “W-Why would you want to live with someone like me?”

“You’re my boyfriend…” Akira responds, his voice soft. Parts of the shadow underneath is peeking through, and it starts to worry him. “We’ve been going steady, and I feel like things are starting to get more serious. Don’t you feel the same?” 

“Y-Yes…” Yusuke swallows. “B-But I’m truly a walking disaster. I require so much attention from you...I’m far too needy and...I lack self-sufficiency.” 

“Yusuke…” Akira sighs. He puts on his glasses so he can better see the man before him. “I love you. I don’t think you’re any of those things.” 

“Akira…” 

“Think about it for me, okay?” Akira kisses him on the cheek. “Sleep here today and decide whether or not you want to wake up like this every day. I won’t be angry if you say no.” 

Yusuke nods. “Alright...I’ll--I’ll stay here and wait for your return. Meanwhile, I’ll give it thought.” 

Akira smiles and leaves bed, getting dressed for the day. He heads to the art museum to meet with the others. 

**-0-**

Yusuke is astonished. He’s curled in Akira’s sheets, his head buried into the pillow. His heart hammers in his chest, the room slightly chilled. Even if he wanted to leave the bed, he doesn’t think he can will himself to. He doesn’t understand how Akira, the one who saved the entire planet from Hell once upon a time, treats him with such care. Everything he did back in the Phantom Thieves was always so selfless. He’s hardly changed. 

Akira could have anyone he wants. Yusuke’s sure he’s been offered hand after hand. Yet, he rejected them all to be with him. 

Yusuke fails to acknowledge his own role within the Phantom Thieves. When it was all said and done, he sees himself as merely a lending hand. Akira was the one who took everything head-on, within the Metaverse and reality both. To Yusuke, he just did as told. He wanted justice for everyone like him. He wonders if the world truly ever changed. 

Tears well in Yusuke’s eyes and dampen the pillow. On the wall is a kitsune mask. He had given it to Akira the summer after he returned to his hometown. Akira returned to Tokyo for a visit, and the former Phantom Thieves threw a party at their reunion. Yusuke had made a mask for each of them. When Akira commented he liked Yusuke’s, Yusuke gave it to him. 

Yusuke thought he wouldn’t see it again after that. Life never ceases to amaze him. 

He softly cries into the sheets. He doesn’t know if he’s keeping the bed warm like Akira asked, but he can’t help himself. At times like these, his mind is a beast he can’t fight off alone. 

**-0-**

The team finds themselves before the _ Chamber of Security _ yet again. Akira wraps his hand around the knob of the door and tugs. It doesn’t open. He shakes his head with confusion. Ryuji sighs. 

“What the hell?” he says. “I thought you did your thing! Isn’t he there?” 

“He should be. I left him there,” Akira responds, his tone one of confusion. “He said he’d stay and wait for me to come back.”

“Well, did he go to the bathroom or somethin’? Maybe we should wait a minute.” 

They wait a few minutes. Akira tugs on the door again. It doesn’t budge. He frowns, worry sprouting in his chest. He tugs a little harder to no avail. 

“Joker, are you sure he’s there?” Futaba asks. Akira nods. 

“I...I can’t be one-hundred percent sure, but Yusuke wouldn’t just leave after we discussed…” Akira pauses. “Uh...I think I screwed up.” 

“What?” Ryuji interjects. He shakes his head. “Don’t tell me you banged real hard and then got sappy about it.”

“Hey!” Morgana chided. “What did I say about  _ that word?” _

“Can it, cat!”

“W-Well...I asked him to live with me this morning,” Akira says, ending the tiff between Ryuji and Morgana. “And...it quickly turned into a talk of self-depreciation…” 

“He must not see the  _ Chamber of Security _ as one of security anymore,” Futaba sighs. “This is a cognition, it’s subject to change at any moment.”

“Damn it!” Akira exclaims. “How could I have been so shortsighted?” 

“It sucks man, Queen ain’t here to tell us not to be stupid…” Ryuji sighs. “Why did she have to be so smart, leaving Tokyo to be an exchange student? Oooh, _ so fancy _ .” 

“Enough with the jealousy, Skull,” Morgana adds. “We should be worried that we’re trapped in this part of the palace and can’t go any further.”

“Let’s just wait a little longer,” Akira says. “Things might change.” 

The team leans against the outer wall of the castle to pass the time. Ryuji bangs his head against the door slightly, his impatience obvious. He leans towards Akira with a smirk. 

“So...how was it?” he asks. 

Akira blushes. He shakes his head. “It was fine.” 

“How many rounds did you have to go to tire him out? You’re a bit sluggish today, you know.” 

“Hey!” Futaba interjects. “I don’t need to hear this stuff. If you wanna  _ indulge _ , Skull, just read some fanfiction!” 

“Reading that crap ain’t half as good as hearing what this guy right here has to say.” 

“Four,” Akira says with a blank tone. Ryuji’s face contorts to surprise. 

“Wait..whoa...I didn’t expect you to actually give me an answer!” Ryuji exclaims. “Are you lying to me? I never thought Yusuke would have that much energy.” 

Akira shrugs and stands again. He tugs at the door. The hinges unlatch, allowing them access. His heart spikes to his throat. He wonders what happened within Yusuke’s thoughts for the cognition to shift back and forth the way it did. It could’ve been as simple as him taking a shower, but Akira has a feeling that wasn’t the case. He’ll have to seek the answer later. Now is not the time to dwell on it. 

He spots the explicit painting and panics as he enters the room. He rushes over, managing to pull it off the wall. He holds it to his chest as the others enter, which is a difficult feat, considering it’s half as large as he is. 

Ryuji stares at him. “Dude...I know we’re actin’ like Phantom Thieves again and all, but you don’t have to go around stealing paintings.” 

“Oh my gosh!” Futaba exclaims. “He’s hiding it because it’s a  _ yaoi  _ picture…” 

“What?” Ryuji retorts. “Oracle, this ain’t an anime. We don’t call it that. Call it what it is, _ hot sex _ .” 

“Is this what becoming an adult is?!” Morgana interjects. “Talking about _ that _ all the time?” 

“Hey, man, there’s a lot of  _ that _ in this palace. It’s Joker’s fault.” 

Akira flushes and sets the painting down so the picture is hidden away, facing the wall. He walks around the room, his hands in his pockets. Every picture is something that happened between them in his bedroom. There’s one of them talking, each of them leaned against a pillow. Another of them sleeping, one of Yusuke sketching, yet another of Yusuke and Morgana together, Yusuke patting his head. Akira blushes when there’s one of them cuddling in bed, Yusuke’s head on his shoulder. The final one is of Akira kissing him goodbye before leaving for work. 

They’re intimate, but none of them are explicit. Akira sighs with relief. Futaba walks around the room and gazes at the paintings. She sighs. 

“He looks so happy in these paintings…” she says. “It’s strange to see this in the middle of all the suffering. It’s sad...yet I can’t quite explain why.”

“It’s short-lived happiness, if you can call it that,” Akira finally says. “We love each other, we both know, but there’s little that can keep his distortions from clouding him. The time he spends in my bedroom must be the only sense of security he has in the chaos.” 

“Joker…” Futaba mumbles. “Why does this hurt so much? We don’t even know why we’re allowed back into the Metaverse like this...but it doesn’t matter. What ever happened to defeating the malevolent god and changing everyone’s hearts? Why is Inari suffering like this?!”

“We’ll figure out that bullshit later,” Ryuji cuts in. “First we gotta get Yusuke back. This isn’t him. It’s not! He sacrificed to save this damn planet just like the rest of us. I won’t let these assholes make him suffer like this!”

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t wonder whether or not all we went through as Phantom Thieves was in vain…” Akira says. “We’ll figure it out later, like Skull said. I’m doing this for Yusuke.” 

“Right,” Morgana nods. “The Treasure isn’t too far off. Just a little more of a push, and we’ll be able to secure a route.” 

**-0-**

They continue on past the  _ Chamber of Security _ . The hallway leads to another door, this one resembling a modern office door. Akira stops in front of it and dismays. He already knows what lies ahead, and it pains him to have to face it. 

“Joker, I’m sensing an abnormally strong enemy ahead. Are you prepared?” Futaba asks. He nods. 

“Let’s go.” 

Akira pushes open the door, and it’s just as he suspects. Before him is Yusuke’s business office, Hiroki sitting in a chair. He sits with his feet on the desk, a grin on his face as he tears apart various prints of Yusuke’s artwork. He doesn’t seem to notice their presence. Torn paper piles on the floor at his feet, a large stack of prints on the desk. Hiroki chuckles, and goes to grab another paper. He halts when he sees the group standing there. 

“Who the hell are you guys?” Hiroki spits with a scowl. Ryuji points an accusing finger at him. 

“Hey, asshole! Who told you you could go destroying someone’s hard work like that?” he yells. 

“Hard work? These pieces are a failure. I asked Yusuke to just do a little better, but he refused. He’s such a melodramatic, shitty brat. I can’t believe he has millions of yen stashed in his bank account.” 

“That’s enough!” Akira shouts at him. He pulls his gun, the old model he bought years back at Iwai’s shop, at points it at him. Hiroki’s eyes widen. 

“What do you think you’re going to do?” Hiroki taunts. “You can destroy me, but you can’t deny what talentless trash Yusuke Kitagawa really is.” 

Akira loses his temper and attacks, shooting at Hiroki’s frame. Hiroki distorts, shifting into a powerful shadow being. He gets the first round, his attack immediately aimed at Akira. Akira gets hit with a strong gust of wind and it knocks him back onto the ground. He groans, his side pulsing with pain. As he stands with a stumble, he laments that his agility isn’t what it used to be when he was in the thick of being a Phantom Thief. It doesn’t matter. He’ll push through no matter what. 

The battle drags on, and when Hiroki is finally defeated, they push forward. Akira shuffles his feet behind the team, his hand at his side. He stops and leans against the wall, his hair frayed along the gold-etched patterns of the decor. 

“Hey, Joker, are you okay?” Ryuji asks. Akira nods. 

“I--I’m fine,” he says. He drags against the wall, using it to support his side. His whole body throbs with the pain, the sensation radiating to his chest. Futaba frowns. 

“Hey, there’s a safe room ahead. Hurry there,” she says. Ryuji wraps Akira’s arm around his shoulder and gives him support, helping him down the hall. They arrive at the safe room, and he helps Akira into the nearest chair. Akira huffs and wipes the sweat off his neck. 

“I..lost my temper. That was so reckless...it was just a shadow,” Akira admits. “I’m not as level-headed as I was when I was a Phantom Thief. I’m sorry, you guys.”

“Dude, don’t be sorry. That guy was pissing me off too!” Ryuji exclaims. “We’re not the same people we were as Phantom Thieves. And it bein’ this personal, of course we’re gonna act different. This one just hits too close to home. Not to mention, we don’t even know why we’re allowed back into people’s heads in the first damn place!” 

“We’ll search for that reason later,” Morgana says. “The Treasure is just ahead. We can secure a route today, but I don’t think Joker will make it that far.” 

“It’s fine,” Akira nods. He winces at a stab of pain. “Let’s secure the route and leave.” 

“Joker, don’t push yourself too hard,” Futaba chastises softly. “You’re hurt.” 

“It’s just ahead, right? I want to secure the route so we can figure out how to handle things going forward. Just give me a hand, Skull.” 

“Sure thing,” Ryuji says. “I know better than to argue with your stubborn head.”


	19. The Calling Card

The group continues forward, Akira’s arm wrapped around Ryuji’s shoulders for added support. Each step throbs and pulses jolts of paint through his chest and side, but he doesn’t care. He won’t rest until he secures the route. 

The hallway gives way to a grand room. At the far end is a throne, in front of it a pedestal with a luminescent, glowing light. Morgana jumps and points, running forward. 

“Here it is!” he exclaims. “Route secure!” 

“Great. Now let’s get out of here. Joker’s not gonna last much longer,” Ryuji says. Akira doesn’t respond, Ryuji’s words thoughts taken straight from his mind. He’s running on fumes, and it’s starting to worry him. Perhaps he pushed himself too far…

Yusuke’s shadow appears before them, clad in the black and navy blue kimono. Akira’s heart quickens, and he tries to suppress the blush on his cheeks. He’s thankful there’s a mask to cover it. Akira can’t help but admit to himself how  _ gorgeous _ Yusuke looks. He vaguely wonders if he’ll ever see him dressed like that reality, and the thought is hushed by another spike of pain. 

“I see you’ve managed to venture this far in,” Yusuke’s shadow says. “It’s impressive.” 

“We’re going to bring you back, Yusuke!” Ryuji shouts. “This isn’t you, man!” 

“Of course it’s me!” Yusuke retorts. “This is the truth of the matter. Perhaps Yaldabaoth was correct: freedom comes with relenting your ability to think! All that comes from following a pure heart is suffering. I’ve never been able to free myself...I’m far too independently minded. Despite that, I’ve earned some success through the art of suffering.”

“What the hell are you talking about? We killed that damn thing with good reason!” 

“It doesn’t matter! Suffering is a quick high. I’ll reach my climax, and crash quickly. It’ll all be worth it when people see my works and praise me for what I was.” 

“What you  _ were? _ ” Akira manages to speak. “What does that mean?” 

Yusuke blinks and glances to Akira. His stark, vehement stances falters. “Y-You’re hurt…” 

“I don’t give a damn,” Akira retorts, still leaning on Ryuji for support. “Tell me what you meant by that!” 

“Akira...it’s you, isn’t it? There’s no one else that can wear that mask like you do…” Yusuke sighs, his face crestfallen. “Akira Kurusu...he keeps me living through the pain.” 

There’s silence between them. Yusuke wipes his cheeks and shakes his head. “Yet...this suffering...I am it’s Emperor! No one can take this from me, this artistry! Not even  _ him! _ I will continue to create masterpieces until the suffering consumes me!” 

“We’re not getting through to him,” Futaba says. “This is bad…” 

Akira winces and falters. He pushes into Ryuji’s side. “Damn it!” he says with a wince. 

Yusuke watches him, his gaze pensive. “Akira..._begone_. You don’t need to fall here.” 

In an instant, they are back at the front of the castle again. Futaba startles and shakes her head from side to side, taking in the change of scenery. 

“W-Wait!” she says. “Did he send us back to the front of the palace?!”

“I think his shadow has a soft spot for Joker, and spared him,” Morgana responds. “Never mind that. We need to get him out of here.” 

**-0-**

They return to reality. Akira collapses on a nearby bench, his energy spent. He’s nauseous now, the pain a constant throb with intervals of sharp jolts. He shakes his head and pushes on Ryuji’s arm. 

“Get out of the way,” he says, his voice meek. “I’m going to puke.”

Ryuji jumps back. Akira keels over and spits up a small amount of bile, the taste stinging his mouth. He leans back, accepting the water bottle Futaba puts in his hand. The team stares at him with doe eyes. 

“I’m takin’ you to the hospital,” Ryuji says. “Somethin’ ain't’ right.” 

“What am I going to tell Yusuke?!” Akira argues softly. 

“We secured a route to his treasure,” Morgana says. “Perhaps it’s time to tell him the truth, despite the circumstances.” 

“Wouldn’t that be like sending a calling card? That would only give us a small window to change his heart,” Futaba responds, her voice worried. 

“You knew we were changing your heart before we sent a calling card,” Akria says. “You just didn’t know when. As long as we don’t tell him the time…” 

“We should make a calling card and give it to him, then…” 

“Yeah, blah, blah, blah!” Ryuji interjects. “Quit effin’ around, we can talk about this later! Let’s go, Akira. I’m taking you to get checked out.” 

**-0-**

The room is quiet as Akira leans back in the hospital bed. There’s an IV in his hand that’s just been taped down. He puffs air between his lips and pats some of his disheveled hair. The pain has eased, his body floating on clouds. He fights dozing off and pushes his glasses further up his nose. 

“Damn it, I really hope you didn’t break a rib, man,” Ryuji sighs, leaning back in his chair. “At least you’re feeling a bit better, though.” 

“I know. It is what it is, though. I need to tell Yusuke where I am,” Akira mumbles, his eyes drooping. He grabs his phone from where it lays on the bed. He turns the screen on to new messages. 

**Sojiro: Futaba told me. You let me know when you’re getting released and I’ll come pick you up.**

Akira bites his lip. Sojiro has always been like a father to him. He checks the next message. 

**Yusuke: Where are you, Akira? **

**……**

**Boss told me you were hurt. I’m on my way. **

The phone drops onto the sheets. Akira groans, his body weightless from painkillers. He shakes his head. 

“Boss told Yusuke I got hurt. He’s on his way,” he mumbles, closing his eyes. 

“You don’t think he told him how, do you?” Ryuji questions. 

“No. He wouldn’t do that without asking me first.”

“Don’t worry about it, man. It’ll work out. Just get some rest.” 

Akira eventually falls asleep, Ryuji watching him absentmindedly. Morgana and Futaba split to devise a calling card to give to Yusuke, and to make potential drafts for how it should look and what it should say. The door to the hospital room eventually opens. Yusuke steps through, his brows furrowed with worry. He clutches the handle of the bag at his shoulder. Ryuji stands up and walks over to him. 

“What happened?” Yusuke asks, his voice weak. Ryuji shakes his head. 

“He can explain that to you. It’s better him than me,” he says. “I’ll give you guys some time alone. If you need anything, text or call.” 

“Thank you.” 

Ryuji takes his leave. Yusuke walks over to the side of the bed and cards through Akira’s hair. Tears brim in his eyes and he quickly wipes at his ducks, smearing them across his eyelids. He sniffles and shakes his head. Akira rustled, coming out of sleep with a groggy groan. 

“Y-Yusuke?” he mumbles. 

“I’m here,” Yusuke whispers. “What happened?” 

Akira opens his eyes and makes eye-contact with him. “I might have broken a rib. At the very least, it’s cracked. I’m here on painkillers until they figure out which it is.” 

_ “H-How?” _

“Y-Yusuke…” Akira mumbles. “Can I preface everything I’m about to say by telling you I love you?” 

“Akira, what is going on?” Yusuke chokes. He shakes his head, nervous at what Akira might say. If it’s a declaration absolving their relationship, there’s nothing that would ever prepare himself for it. He hopes it’s not that, but his shadows eat at him, wanting him to suffer through. 

Akira sighs and grabs his phone. He unlocks it and shows him the home-screen. “See? That app is back.” 

“T-The Metaverse app?!” Yusuke exclaims. “How?!” 

“We don’t know yet. Ryuji has it on his phone too. We thought it was Futaba pulling a prank, but it wasn’t. We went into the Metaverse to check it out, and Futaba followed us in. Everything is the same as before, even our Phantom Thieves clothing.” 

“It’s not on my phone…” Yuske shakes his head. “Where were you going? Is Mementos back?”

“Not that we know of. We’ve only been able to identify a palace and work our way through that. That’s where I got hurt. I’m not as agile as I used to be. It’ll take some training to work myself back up to what I was.” 

“A  _ palace? _ Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve followed you in as added support.” 

Akira swallows. He picks at the tube on his hand. “You wouldn’t be able to do that, Yusuke…” 

“Why?” 

“Because...you’re our target.” 

Yusuke stumbles back, a look of shock on his face. He shakes his head, panic in his eyes. “W-What do you mean,  _ I’m _ your target?” 

Akira frowns and hands Yusuke his phone. “You have a palace, Yusuke. Put your name into the Nav.” 

Yusuke cautiously takes the phone. He pushes at the screen with his finger. “Y-Yusuke K-Kitagawa…” he mumbles aloud. 

_ Match found. Conditions have not been met. _

“Why? Why do I have this?!” Yusuke exclaims. He wipes away the tears on his cheeks, putting Akra’s phone down on the bed. “Am I truly such a horrid person?” 

“N-No!” Akira says, reaching for Yusuke’s hand. “Listen to me. Your palace is like Futaba’s. The distortion is directed inward. It’s not about you hurting other people, it’s about you hurting yourself.”

“You got injured exploring my distortions, didn’t you, Akira?” Yusuke says, his tone somewhat bitter. Akira sighs. 

“It was my fault. I got reckless.”

“What do you plan to do?” 

“I want to change your heart. Do you trust me to?” 

Yusuke shakes his head and wipes more tears. “Will you send me a calling card?” 

“We plan to.” 

“Very well. I’ll await it’s delivery from your hand…” Yusuke says, his voice quiet. “I’m sorry to put you through the trouble…” 

“I’m doing this because I love you.” 

“I-I love you too, Akira. More than I’ll ever be able to properly articulate. Thank you.” 

**-0-**

Akira was released from the hospital the next day. The tests reported only a small crack in his rib, which would heal on its own given enough time. What was causing most of the pain was the bruising on his side, abdomen, and hip. He was sent home with painkillers and told to stay off his feet for at least four or five days. Akira is filled with relief. There's still time to recover and give Yusuke a calling card before his exhibit moves. 

Yusuke places his bags down in Akira’s bedroom. He’s going to stay with him for the time being, to help him while he recovers. He packed most of his clothes, and what’s left at his apartment are his art supplies and a few keepsakes. He hasn’t yet told Akira what his answer is, but he wants them to live together more than anything. Now is not the time to bring it up. 

They’re in bed one night, Akira dozing while absentmindedly thumbing at his phone. Yusuke sets his sketchbook aside and sighs. Akira glances over at him. 

“What’s my palace like?” Yusuke asks. 

“It’s an ancient Japanese castle, and you’re the Emperor,” Akira responds with a small nod. 

“How intriguing…” He pauses. “What lies within?” 

“Madarame, Hiroki, and gallery showings.” 

“I’m not surprised…” 

“I saw a memory of you as a little boy. You were just as adorable then as you are now.” 

Yusuke blushes. “Akira! This is quite serious!” 

Akira chuckles. “I know, but you’re just so cute.” 

“What am I going to do with you?” Yusuke says with a chuckle. “You dauntless troublemaker.” 

“Give me a kiss.” 

“I can oblige. But no more! You’re injured.”

“Damn.” 

**-0-**

Akira makes enough of a recovery to meet with the other at Leblanc about a week later. They meet upstairs, and the nostalgia is intense in Akira’s mind. He isn’t sure where the future will lead them, but he knows what stands in the way first and foremost. Futaba pulls out a thick card-stock, the Phantom Thieves' emblem on it. She sighs. 

“We struggled a bit. Yusuke isn’t guilty of any sins. He’s just suffering from a destructive lack of self-worth,” she says. She hands the card to Akira. “We’ll let you decide if it’s alright.”

He takes the card and reads it over. He exhales with a solemn nod. “It’s fine. I’ll deliver it to him myself.” 

“Are we the Phantom Thieves again?” Ryuji asks, peering over Akira’s shoulder to look at the card. 

Akira nods. “For now, yes.” 

“Hell yeah! Just like old times!” 

“Are you well enough to do this, Akira? Don’t give him the card until you’re fully healed,” Morgana adds, moving to sit on the bed next to Akira. He nods. 

“I’m fine. The bruises are mostly gone. I’ve been high on painkillers for the past week. I’ll take them in with me should I need them.” 

Ryuji shakes his head. “Akira, you’re such a fucking badass. I’m pissed I forgot.” 

“If I give this to him tonight, we need to be ready to go tomorrow,” Akira says. “Is everyone prepared?”

Everyone nods. He places the card in his bag and stands. “It’s settled. We’re taking his heart.” 

**-0-**

Akira takes the evening shift at Leblanc. It’s mostly quiet as he cleans tables and chairs. The bell on the door chimes. He leans up from in between a booth and sees Yusuke in the doorway. He smiles and walks over, kissing his cheek. 

“You’re just in time. I’m about to close up,” he says playfully. Yusuke chuckles and sits at the counter. 

“You would’ve let me in anyways.” 

“That’s true,” Akira chuckles with him. “How about I make you some coffee?” 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” 

Akira serves himself and Yusuke fresh cups of coffee. He stands at the counter across from his lover as they sip their drinks. Akira glances to his watch and walks over to the door, flipping the_ open_ sign to _closed_. Akira pulls a box of cookies from behind the counter. 

“These were on sale at the store today. Want to share them with me?” he asks. 

Yusuke gives him a small smile. “Of course.” 

It’s quiet as they sip coffee and munch on cookies. Akira finishes his cup and places it in the sink. Yusuke blinks, staring at his coffee cup. Akira grabs his hand and holds it. 

“Is it ready?” Yusuke whispers. 

“Yes. Are you ready for it?” Akira says back, his voice soft. 

“It was never about when the target was ready, was it? Are  _ you _ ready?” 

“This time is different. I’m not going to do anything to you without asking first. And, yes, I’m ready.” 

Yusuke squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. His grip on Akira’s hand tightens. “Show it to me, then.” 

The card is pulled from Akira’s bag. He places it on the counter, his hand intertwining with Yusuke’s again. Yusuke grabs the card with his free hand and flips it around with his fingers. He begins to read it aloud:

_ Sir Yusuke Kitagawa,  _

_ You have fallen prey to the wickedness of dangerous self-depreciation. We will force you to see your worth with your own eyes and stand up for yourself with your own mouth.  _

_ -The Phantom Thieves. _

Yusuke covers his face with his hand as a sob, his cries echoing the room. Akira walks around the counter, wrapping his arms around him, and Yusuke buries his head into his chest. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Akira whispers to him. “I promise.”


	20. Petals in the Wind

The castle is distorted in shades of red. Akira makes sure his team is still with him. They nod their support, and he leads them to the throne room. He’s never felt this much unease at facing the leader of a palace. Akira had left in the morning, Yusuke still asleep in bed. He had decided not to wake him, he didn’t want him to lie awake in anxiety and worry. With a soft kiss on the temple, Akira left to meet up with the others. 

Now they were in the throne room. Yusuke’s shadow met them there, anger present in his features. 

“You dare attempt to take down my empire?!” he scowls at them. “You dare destroy my livelihood?!” 

“You’re killing him!” Akira yells back. “I won’t let you take him from me!” 

“Is that so? What does it matter as long as you are successful in life? Sell your soul to the art of suffering and it will grant you a seedling of security.” 

“Everyone _else_ is an asshole, Yusuke,” Ryuji adds. “Stop internalizing their stupidity!” 

“Skull is actually being intelligent for once!” Futaba interjects. “Don’t you see, Inari? We care about you. I know what it feels like to internalize the distortion. You helped me break free. It’s my turn to return the favor.” 

“What insolence! Pain is the only way to get others to notice you. Perhaps I should deliver some to you so you understand.” 

The room shifts, and they find themselves on the roof of the castle. The clear skies darken, and a heavy rainstorm pours on them. Akira grips his knife and scans the area. Sakura petals scatter to the wind, sticking to his face and tangling in his hair. A dragon with a serpent body appears through the sheets of rain. It screeches, the sound echoing through the landscape. 

“I’ll scatter you like petals in the wind!” Yusuke threatens, but Akira can’t tell where he is. 

“Joker, be careful. It’s hard to keep track of the dragon in the rain. Stay patient and time your attacks,” Futaba says. She gasps. “You guys, try to use electricity on it! The water and shock will damage it more quickly. Be sure you won’t be caught in the crossfires, though.”

Akira follows Futaba’s advice. He and Ryuji attack continuously with lightning, and the beast eventually topples to the ground. The ground shakes, and Morgana grabs onto Akira’s leg for support. Sakura petals that were on the roof flurry in the air at the impact. Yusuke appears in front of the fallen beast, casting its presence away. The rain bends to his will as he moves his arms in a series of elegant movements, all the while staying dry. 

“I admire your skill if you can take down a beast such as that. Yet, don’t be naive to think you’re an equal match to me,” Yusuke says. He bends the rain to form a wall of water, then pushes it at the group. They get knocked off their feet, their clothing already drenched. Akira gives Morgana and Ryuji a hand getting up. Yusuke stares them down, his lurid eyes bright in the rainstorm as his kimono flows with the wind. 

“Are you ready for this, Joker?” Futaba asks. “Just remember it’s not_ him. _ Keep it up with electric attacks.” 

Akira nods, and the fight continues on. He can’t help but cringe when an attack causes Yusuke to cry out in pain, his defenses slowing wearing down. He keeps pelting them with water attacks, then starts to throw wind storms at them in between. Akira is reaching his breaking point fast, but he does his best to endure until the shadow is defeated. 

After a particularly strong wave of attacks from Yusuke, Akira manages a critical hit. The team runs up, putting his shadow in a hold-up. He’s on the ground, one palm digging into the roof as another clutches his hip. The rain begins to soak him and his royal clothing. Through drenched strands of hair sticking to his face, he glares up at Akira with those piercing eyes. He winces in pain, a grimace coming from his mouth. 

“Joker, finish it,” Futaba says. “Don’t think about it!” 

Akira jumps back. “Everyone, with me!”

The all-out attack they hit the shadow with finishes it. Yusuke screams in pain, collapsing on his knees as the rainstorm stops. Everyone is shivering from the cold dampness of their clothing as the sun shines on them. Sakura petals move through the soft breeze, some of them falling at their feet. Akira walks up to Yusuke’s changed shadow and stands over him. 

“W-What have I been doing?” Yusuke mumbles. “That’s no way to live life.” 

Akira says nothing, continuing to stare at Yusuke's trembling form. He’s trembling himself, but suppresses it. 

“I was going to drag you down with me, Akira,” Yusuke says remorse in his voice. He pulls his head up so they make eye-contact. “Do you still love me after witnessing all of this?” 

“Yes,” Akira says with a nod. 

Yusuke closes his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. “I love you. I feel so much remorse for being too clouded to see the love right in front of me to fullest.” 

“I forgive you, though no forgiveness is needed,” Akira bends down on one knee. He cups both of Yusuke’s cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss. Yusuke grabs Akira’s arm and squeezes it. 

“I promise to do better for us,” Yusuke says. “Take the Treasure and go. This place won’t last much longer.” 

Akira nods and kisses Yusuke again before standing and turning away. He can’t will himself to turn around, but he can feel eyes on him as he walks. Ryuji pats his upper shoulder as they exit the castle roof, Morgana with the treasure in hand. When they make it to the front of the palace, Akira watches as the roof caves. He grimaces and shakes his head, taking them back to the real world. 

**-0-**

The front of the art museum is quiet for midday. Akira realizes he’s crying and wipes the tears off his cheeks. Ryuji pats him on the back again, pulling him in for a side-hug. 

“Hey, man. We changed his heart. It’s going to get better from here on out,” he says. 

“Inari didn’t deserve it,” Futaba sighs, her face crestfallen. “Why does this feel so solemn? We changed him for the better.”

“It’s what we had to go through to make him see it,” Morgana says. He paws to the box on the ground. “We have his Treasure now. Akira, you do the honors of finding out what it is.”

Akira bends down and picks up the small, velvet box on the ground. He stands and flips it open. He nearly drops it when he sees two gold rings side-by-side. Ryuji peers over his shoulder. 

“Huh? What’re those?” he muses aloud. “I thought his Treasure would be a fancy paintbrush or somethin’.”

Futaba gets a look for herself. Her eyes widen. “Aren’t--Aren’t those _ wedding _ rings?!” she exclaims. 

Akira’s heart falters as he picks up one of the rings to examine it. He spots his name engraved on the side. He examines the other, which has Yusuke’s name on it instead. He shakes his head and closes the box. “I--I don’t know what to say,” he mumbles, in complete shock at everything that has transpired throughout the day. 

The box is snatched from his hands. Futaba brings each of the rings up to her face and rotates them. She frowns, a small blush on her face. “His deepest desire is to _ marry _ you, Akira.” 

“Holy shit…” Ryuji mumbles. “That’s all he wanted this whole time?!”

“I--I’m going home,” Akira says. He takes back the box and puts it in his bag. “Thank you guys. For everything.”


	21. Valentine's Day

Akira leaves the station at Yongen-Jaya and walks by Leblanc, his hands in his pockets. He halts when he sees Yusuke on a bench outside the cafe, his sketchbook in his lap. Akira sits next to him. Yusuke lifts his head with a worried gaze. 

“I--I just thought I’d people watch for a little while,” he says, his voice low. “Is it done?” 

“Yes,” Akria says with a nod. 

“I don’t feel any different as of yet…” 

“It may take some time.” 

Yusuke nods as Akira wraps his arm around his shoulders. They sit in the silence, Yusuke warm against Akira’s side. They watch the desolate backstreets as the sun slips below the buildings. Afterward, they walk back to Akira’s apartment hand-in-hand. 

**-0-**

A week passes. Akira takes the afternoon and evening shifts at Leblanc. Yusuke said he had some errands to tend to, yet didn’t explain what. It worried Akira, but he decided not to question it. Sojiro walks in the door with a cigarette in his mouth, the bell clinging in the process. He joins Akira’s side with a smirk. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, you know,” he says. “When I was young, hoo boy…” 

“That’s why it’s been so busy today,” Akira responds with a nod. 

“Are you going to invite Yusuke here later? You two can have the shop to yourselves after closing.” 

“I asked. He said he’d meet me here.” 

_ “Hoo boy,” _ Sojiro says again with a grin. “Make it good, Akira. The poor boy’s been through a lot. You have too.” 

“I’ll try.” 

**-0-**

It’s evening, right before close. The last customer of the night leaves. Akira sighs, taking a rag and cleaning the tables and chairs. He sweeps a little before pulling supplies from behind the counter. He pulls out a long, white candle and lights it, placing it in a holder. He puts it on one of the booths. It takes the cake he bought out of the fridge to thaw a little before it’s time to eat it. The curry he made is warm and ready to go. 

The door chimes. Akira glances up and smiles, seeing his lover standing at the front of the shop. There’s a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a gift bag in the other. His shoulder bag sags on his elbow, a blush on his cheeks. 

“Hello, Akira,” he greets. 

Akria walks over to him and kisses his cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“These are for you.” 

The flowers are pushed into his hand. Akira brings him to his nose and takes in the light, fresh scent of roses. He walks to the back of the cafe and returns with a vase. The roses are put in after filling it with water. It’s placed on the table with the candle. 

“These will go well with our table for two,” Akira says with a blush. “Have a seat.” 

Yusuke nods and sits on one side of the booth. Akira prepares two hot bowls of curry and sets them down. He joins Yusuke, sitting across from him. They begin to eat mostly in silence. Yusuke smiles as he sips coffee. 

“You’re cooking is as wonderful as ever, my love,” he says. Akira’s heart jumps into his throat, it being the first time Yusuke has ever used an endearment with him. He swallows and nods, his cheeks flushed. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m going to fire him, Akira,” Yusuke comments out of the blue. “I’m going to fire Hiroki.” 

Akira’s eyes widen. He puts down his spoon, shocked at what has just been said. “O-Oh?” 

“Yes. I was going to do it today, but I decided to hold off until tomorrow.” 

“Why wait until tomorrow?”

“Because I was shopping for you today, silly,” Yusuke says with a chuckle. “I thought, it’s waited this long, it can manage one more day.” 

Akira sighs with contentment. It’s subtle, but the change of heart is starting to present itself. He isn’t sure if Yusuke’s realized it yet. “I got a cake for us. Would you like a slice?” 

“Of course.” 

They eat cake, light conversation sprinkled throughout. Yusuke seems more light-hearted and joyful, much to Akria’s surprise. Seeing Yusuke like this, seeing him smile, makes everything Akira went through to get to this point worth it. He’d fight a thousand more shadows just to see it. Akira cleans up their plates and sits back at the booth. Yusuke blushes. 

“Can I sit next you?” he asks. Akira nods, and Yusuke moves to the other side of the table. He leans his head on Akira’s, since he’s a bit too tall to lean on his shoulder. He sighs. 

“Thank you for changing my heart,” he whispers. 

“It’s worth every smile I get from you,” Akira says. Yusuke nods, leaning over and grabbing the gift bag he had walked in with. He places it on the table. 

“I hope you like what I have to give you.” 

Akira pulls on the bag and begins to dig through it. The first thing he grabs from it is a box of imported white chocolate. His skin heats. The next thing to come from the bag is a small box. It’s cologne, the scent called  _ Petals in the Wind _ . He bites his lip. 

“I was shopping around and this reminded me of you for some reason,” Yusuke says. 

Akira smiles. “Did you notice my cologne was just about gone on the bathroom counter?” 

“Perhaps…” Yusuke smiles back. “There’s one more thing within the bag.” 

The bag rustles as a frame is pulled from it. It’s a print in a gold frame. Akira swallows when he sees it’s  _ Teen Decadence _ , but a different version of it. It’s not obscured like the one on display for thousands at the art exhibit. This one has both Akira and Yusuke in their Phantom Thieves outfits, their masks and faces clear to the viewer. Joker smirks at Fox from behind him, and Fox returns a small smile. 

“This is a copy of the original painting before I distorted our looks,” Yusuke says. “This is the only copy of this version in existence. I recorded what it looked like before I changed it for my portfolio. I thought you might like to see it.” 

Akira’s heart swells. He puts the frame carefully on the table and kisses Yusuke on the temple, brushing through some of his bangs afterward. His hand brushes along Yusuke’s thigh, which causes his lover to blush. 

“You’re beautiful, Yusuke.” 

Yusuke sighs, his cheeks pink. “I was going to say the same of you.” He pauses, his eyes closed. He leans his head on Akira’s again. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me, Akira. How can I ever repay you?” 

Akira stays silent, staring into the distance. His eyes trace the steps up to the attic, his mind devoid of thought. He licks his lip, his heart throbbing in his stomach. His breathing becomes uneven, and he reminds himself to choose his words carefully. 

_ Do I have the guts to say this? _ he thinks. 

“Why don’t you marry me?” 

By the time the words fall from his mouth, it’s too late. He wasn’t really careful about it, but it seems his guts are stronger than he thinks. He hopes it comes across as charmful, but he can’t know for sure. 

Yusuke doesn’t seem to realize what’s been said. He nods with a small smile. “Well, yes, I think that can be arrange-- _ huh?!” _ He jolts, staring at Akira with wide eyes. “W-What did you say?!” 

Akira stares back and puts his hand behind his head. He thinks he should’ve given Yusuke his gift bag before blind-siding him like this, but there’s no going back. “Uh….” he mumbles, at a loss. 

“Did you just  _ propose _ to me?” 

“I think so?” 

“You  _ think _ so?” Yusuke responds, an incredulous look on his face. He shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I-I can explain!” Akira says, his voice a pick panicked. “You don’t know what your Treasure was, do you? I never told you.” 

“Yes, it’s true I don’t know, but how does that correlate to what’s going on _ right now?” _

“Your Treasure was two gold wedding rings, one with each of our names engraved on them.” 

Yusuke blinks, his stare directed toward the table. He squeezes the fabric of his pants. “W-Well...I won’t lie, I have thought about what it would be like…” 

“A Treasure is rooted in someone’s deepest desires. Tell me what your thoughts are behind that, Yusuke.” 

“I’ve been infatuated with you for a long while now…” Yusuke admits. “I love you more than anything...and I...wish for us to be lifelong partners.” 

“That wish can come true.” 

“Is that what you want?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if that wasn’t what I wanted.” 

“Aren’t we going a bit too fast?” 

Akira shakes his head. “No. We can be engaged as long as we want. There’s nothing saying there’s a certain point we have to get married. We’ll have a wedding when we’re ready.” He pushes on Yusuke’s shoulder and gestures for him to leave the booth. Yusuke obliges, and Akira walks into the back of the cafe. He returns with a gift bag and the velvet box. He puts the bag on the counter and goes to stand next to Yusuke again. He hands him the Treasure. 

Yusuke opens it and stares at the rings. He bits his lip. Akira wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. 

“Well, what do you say?” he asks. 

Tears drip into Yusuke’s shirt as he nods, his breath hitching. His cries echoe the quiet cafe. Akira embraces him, holding onto him tight. They kiss, Yusuke trembling in his hold. Akira smiles and takes the box from his hands. He leaves and returns with another one. 

“We’ll save those for the wedding,” he says with a small smile. “They came from your heart, you know.” 

“W-What’s that?” Yusuke mumbles, his voice weak. He wipes some of the tears from his face. 

“An engagement ring. I bought it not sure when I’d ask you. Sorry, it just kinda came out of my mouth…” Akria chuckles, flipping open the box. Inside is a ring with a small sapphire fitted on top. Akira takes it and folds out Yusuke’s hand, sliding it on. Yusuke sniffles, his fingers shaking. 

“I-I can’t stop c-crying, Akira…” 

“It’s okay. At least I know they’re happy tears.” 

**-0-**

Futaba rips off her headphones and they clank to the floor of her bedroom. She never told Sojiro the wiretapping had never been removed from years prior. She had just stopped using it, and after everything that went on with the Phantom Thieves, both of them had forgotten about it. Years had gone by. 

That was until she remembered it out of the blue today. She had dug into her files and accessed the system again, being able to listen to the random conversations that had taken place by customers throughout the day. She hadn’t meant anything  _ devious _ of it. The conversations were helpful for the slice of life indie game she was programming, and she was drawn into it like an addictive anime. She had even taken notes on what kind of conversations to program her NPCs to say. 

When Akira and Yusuke got the cafe to themselves, she couldn’t turn away. She just kept listening. Now she had heard an earful. 

“SOJIRO!” she shouts from her bedroom. “SOJIRO!”

Sojiro rushes into her room, worry on his face. “W-What?” What’s wrong?” 

“A-Akira...Yusuke...proposal!” she says in jumbled words. Sojiro shakes his head at her. 

“You’ll have to wait to ask them something. Don’t bother them now. They’re spending time together for Valentine’s Day.”

“No, Sojiro!” She picks her headphones off the floor and hands them to him. “Listen.” 

He takes the headphones and cautiously puts them over his head. A conversation flows into his ears. 

“What kind of wedding should we have?” Akira asks. 

Yusuke chuckles. “We have plenty of time to decide that later, love.” 

“I was thinking of a traditional Japanese wedding. You look so handsome in a fitted kimono.” 

“Well, I won’t ask how you know that,” he chuckles again. 

The headphones fall off his head and hit the floor again. “What the hell?!” he exclaims. “My boy is getting married?!” 

“This is so sudden!” Futaba exclaims with a shake of her head. “I never saw it coming!” 

“Futaba, don’t you think about doing that to this poor old man,” Sojiro says, his mind still in shock. “That boy is going to be the death of me.” 

“Don’t go, Sojiro! You’ll pull through!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this posted on Valentine's Day! <3
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos! I really appreciate it! :)


	22. The Reunion Party

Akira leans back in bed the day after Valentine’s Day. It’s early morning, Yusuke fast asleep next to him. He smiles, covering his lover with blankets that had fallen off his frame during the night. Yusuke shifts, but doesn’t wake. Akira sighs with contentment, then reaches for his phone. He opens up his messenger and decides to put all his friends in a group text. 

**Akira: Hey guys. **

The first response comes through a few minutes later: 

**Ryuji: The Phantom Thieves group chat is back! Hell yeah!**

**Haru: This brings back sweet memories. **

**Ryuji: Oh, hey, Haru. How is running that big ol’ company going?**

**Haru: It’s going well. I’m learning more and more each day!**

**Akira: Exciting. You’re doing a great job. **

**Haru: Thank you! It’s hard work, but worth it!**

**Ann: Hey guys! I’m finally back in Tokyo after modeling in America! Whew...so tired.**

**Makoto: I’m back in Tokyo as well. I finished my study abroad semester. How did you like America, Ann? I liked it quite well. **

**Ann: So did I! It’s fun...and a little crazy. Kind of like the Phantom Thieves were. **

**Ryuji: Futaba, I know you’re staring at all our messages! Say something!**

**Futaba: I’m making a mobile game. It’s like the Diner Dash version of Leblanc. **

**Akira: It’ll bring us more business. **

**Futaba: Yeah!**

**Akira: We should all get together now everyone is back in Tokyo. **

**Ann: That sounds so great! How about we meet at Leblanc one day?**

**Makoto: I would like that. Speaking of which, where’s Yusuke? He’s in this chat but hasn’t responded. **

**Akira: He’s asleep. **

**Ryuji: Oh, yeah! Yesterday was Valentine’s Day. **

**Futaba: DON’T.**

**Ryuji: Akira wore him out. **

**Futaba: Ugh.**

**Akira: There’s something I want to talk about with you guys once we meet.**

**Futaba: O_O**

**Akira: Well, a few things. Let me know when everyone is free. **

**-0-**

It takes a few days of planning, but Akira manages to get everyone at Leblanc for a meetup. Sojirio happily let him close the shop a little early, and he spends the time preparing coffee and fresh curry for the reunion party. He runs to the convenience store and picks up a few more things, mainly a cake and small snacks. Yusuke shows up first, a few hours earlier than when everyone else is set to arrive. 

“Do you need some extra assistance, future husband?” he asks with a small smile. 

Akira blushes. He shakes his head, his skin heated at the thought. Even now, he still has a hard time believing they’ve made it this far. “No, I’m alright.” 

“I’ll sketch for a while, then.” 

It’s quiet as Akira tends to things around the cafe, Yusuke’s pencil strokes the only noise in the room. He walks by the counter, managing to see what Yusuke’s creating from the corner of his eye. His skin heats. 

“Are you using me as a model again?” he asks, pulling coffee cups off the shelf. 

“Do you mind it?” Yusuke responds. His pencil is still pressed to the spot where he was sketching Akira’s hair. The picture shows him pouring a cup of coffee at the counter in Leblanc. 

“Not at all.”

“I have an idea for that themed portfolio I’m doing. We never settled on anything.” 

“Oh? What is it?” 

“I want to call it  _ Future Husband. _ ” 

Akira’s heart pounds in his throat as his skin heats. He sighs and nods with a shy smile. “What plans do you have for that?” 

“I want them all to be of you and how you live your life,” Yusuke responds with an excited expression. “Day-to-day situations, so I can express the man I’ve fallen in love with in art.”

“I love to see your artistry in action, Yusuke. I’m alright with it.” 

“Thank you! I’ll make you proud! I promise.”

“You already have,” Akira says, kissing him on the cheek. 

Yusuke blushes and pulls a velvet box from his bag. “I felt odd being the only one with an engagement ring. M-May I present you with one?” 

“Of course.” Akira walks around the counter, standing next to Yusuke’s seat. Yusuke flips open the box, a gold band with a small ruby fitted to the top. He pinches it between his fingers, folding out Akira’s hand. The band is slipped on, the jewel and gold reflecting the light. Akira smiles and inspects it, his heart swollen with affection. He cups Yusuke’s jaw with both hands and kisses him a few times in a row. Yusuke hums into it. 

“You taste like coffee,” Yusuke mumbles into a kiss.  _ “Delectable.” _

Akira squeezes Yusuke’s hip. “Are you seducing me?” 

“Perhaps.” Yusuke traps Akira’s hips in between his legs and pulls in him closer. Akira stumbles, leaning into the man sitting on the stool in front of him. 

Before things can get more heated, there’s a knock on the door. Akira sighs and pulls away.  _ “Later,” _ he says to his fiance. 

After about ten minutes, everyone arrives at the cafe. Akira serves everyone a fresh cup of coffee, smiles and light chatter throughout the old group of friends. Haru nods a thanks as Akira sets a cup in front of her. She points at his hand. 

“What a beautiful ring!” she comments, her voice light. “Ruby is one of my favorite jewels.” 

The eyes of the room fall on him. He stiffens, pulling away from the booth. His face is flushed, and he fiddles with the newfound ring on his finger. He backs up to the counter, Yusuke’s eyes on him from where he sits next to Ann in the booth. Akira scratches the back of his head. 

“That’s one of the things I wanted to talk about,” Akira says, breaking the silence. “Yusuke and I are--” 

Yusuke finishes his sentence for him, “engaged to be married.” 

It’s quiet for a moment before the room breaks into voices. Ryuji pats Akira on the back, his face a bright grin. 

“You’ve got your best man right here!” he exclaims. 

“Okumura foods can cater if you wish!” Haru adds. “Oh, this is so exciting!” 

“Can I be the flower girl, Akira?” Futaba asks. “Please?” 

Akira shakes his head with a smile. “We don’t have anything set in stone. But, we’d love for you all to be able to be there, or perhaps take part in it.”

“This is so exciting!” Ann exclaims. “I’m gonna be there, no matter what!” 

“Thank you guys. I really appreciate it,” Akira says with a small smile. He sighs and glances at Yusuke. “There’s something else I thought everyone should be aware of, now that we have the chance to meet again like this.” 

“The Metaverse app is back on Akira and I’s phones,” Ryuji says, saving Akira the initial icebreaker. “We were able to go into the Metaverse again.” 

There’s silence in the room as the news sinks into the air. Yusuke shrinks into the booth. Akira sighs and walks over to him, placing an arm around his shoulder. Makoto shakes her head, her gaze pensive. 

“Does this mean we didn’t really kill Yaldabaoth? Or...did something take its place?” she says. 

“Wait...how did you guys get into the Metaverse? Is there a new Mementos?” Ann questions, her face surprised. She looks to Akira for an answer, and he stiffens at the gaze. 

“Akira entered the Metaverse through me,” Yusuke says. He closes his eyes as Akira squeezes his shoulder. “I had a palace due to my lack of self worth. They...changed my heart.”

“Yusuke….” Haru mumbles, her voice soft and sympathetic. 

“I’m alright. What is important now is deciding how we’ll proceed knowing that we can access the Metaverse again.”

“Don’t think you’re obligated to join in going to the Metaverse. We don’t have a reason to go back right now, but it’s a cause for concern. We all have our lives now. But, since we were the Phantom Thieves, I thought to let you guys know,” Akira says, his thumb rubbing over Yusuke’s collarbone. 

“Who went with you into the palace?” Haru asks. 

“It was me, Morgana, Ryuji, and Futaba.” Akira pauses. “Speaking of which...where _is_ Mona?” 

“He told me he was with you,” Yusuke mumbles, his brow furrowed. “Yet, he hasn’t made an appearance here all day.” 

“He’s not here. Don’t tell me he went into the Metaverse on his own to investigate something…”

“It’s possible. Though, I don’t have a clue what he would be doing.”

“Dammit. I can’t keep up with him sometimes.” 

Ann stretches and sighs, her finger twirling a bit of her hair. “If you guys find another target and need help, I’ll lend it when I can. I don’t know where I’ll be modeling, so I can’t guarantee anything. Keep me updated regardless. I’ll do what I can.” 

“I agree. Keep us all updated on the situation,” Makoto interjects. “I’ll ask my sister if any peculiar cases have come through the courts lately. I’m back in Tokyo for the rest of my schooling, and I’ll stay here after I graduate. I’ll be able to join in if we can align our schedules.”

“Count me in as well!” Haru says with a smile. “I’ll help how I can.” 

“Perhaps this is obvious, but I’ll follow Akira through every circumstance,” Yusuke adds with a soft smile. “So I’ll be participating as well.” 

“Dude...did we just reband the Phantom Thieves? Everyone is back!” Ryuji exclaims. He pumps his fist into the air. “This is so effin’ cool!”

“We don’t know where this will lead us. It may lead nowhere. Or it could lead us down the Phantom Thieves path again. Either way, I appreciate that you guys will stick by me no matter what,” Akira says with a nod. 

“Once a Phantom Thief, always a Phantom thief,” Ryuji nods back. “When you find Morgana, tell us what he says. I’m gonna be pissed if he’s not here just cause he overslept or somethin’.”

**-0-**

It’s quiet in Akira’s apartment, the one he now shares with Yusuke. They were lounging in the silence after concluding the reunion party with their friends earlier in the day. Paint hits canvas in the small living room, the sound soft and soothing. Akira drifts, his eyes drooping as he listens. His phone screen goes black as he leans back, his head against the back of the sofa. Supplies rustle, but he pays it no mind. He jolts awake when there’s added weight on his lap and thighs. His eyes open, Yusuke’s sly, light smirk the first thing his sight lands on. Akira blushes and placing his hands at his fiance’s waist. 

“I’m ready for  _ later _ , my love,” Yusuke whispers, peppering kisses down Akira’s neck. 

“It would seem so,” Akira mumbles back, snaking his hand up the back of Yusuke’s shirt. He caresses skin there, his fingers brushing the outline of his ribcage. They kiss. 

“Hey! Save that for the bedroom!” a voice calls out. They startle, Morgana standing in the middle of the floor. Yusuke blushes and hops off Akira’s lap. 

“Where were you earlier?” Akira asks, patting for Morgana to join them on the sofa. “We were having a Phantom Thieves reunion party.”

“I was gathering intel,” Morgana responds, his voice full of triumph. Yusuke’s eyes widen. 

_ “Intel?” _ he questions. “What for?” 

“For our next target as Phantom Thieves.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Akira interjects playfully. “What if I just want to live a domestic life with my husband?” 

Yusuke blushes again and shifts on the sofa, his fingers brushing along the bangs that cover his eye. Morgana deadpans, as much as he can or a cat, his tail flicking. 

“You’re not married  _ yet,” _ he chastises lightly. “You’re Joker, the  _ trickster _ . Your rebellious spirit is still within you. There’s something lingering in the cognitive world that took Yaldabaoth’s place. It’s not pretty and we need to find out what it is.”

“Akira, have you returned to that odd place we were imprisoned in one time?” Yusuke says. “The Velvet Room, was it?”

“I haven’t returned there yet. I wouldn’t be surprised if I’m able to soon,” Akria sighs. He scratches his head. “I would like to get married sometime, _ you know _ . How are we going to do that if we’re busy reforming society again?” 

Morgana flicks his tail again. He huffs. “ _ Fine.  _ You can get married before we go after our next target, if that’ll get you to not whine about it while we’re Phantom Thieves.”

Yusuke chuckles. Akira glances over at him with a slight smile. “What’s so funny?” 

“I’m envisioning you complaining within the Metaverse about how we’re not a married couple,” he says. 

“See? Even Yusuke knows you can get whiny when you don’t get what you want.” 

“And, as  _ you both know _ , I’m mostly quiet and conforming to everyone’s wants and needs,” Akira retorts playfully. “But I do have personal goals from time-to-time.” 

“I guess Yusuke is just as eager, considering all the Akira fanart that’s been popping up around here recently.”

The couple blush at the same time, cocking their heads to stare at Morgana. Yusuke pats down his bangs and shakes his head with a sharp swallow. 

“It’s for my themed portfolio!” he argues, his voice quiet. Morgana stares at them. 

“It’s going on display somewhere, isn’t it?” he asks. 

“W-Well, yes. If Akira approves.” 

“I’m okay with it,” Akira interjects. He points to the painting-in-progress on the easel by the window. “I like that one of me as a Shujin student.” 

The painting by the window has Akira with his hands in his pockets, something he’s had as a habit for years, his head turned to the side. He’s black and white, similar to a character from a comic, the backdrop a stark contrast of black and red that’s divided by his frame. He adorns his Shujin outfit, and though he’s a few years younger in the painting, he looks about the same as he does now. Sojiro teased him about not aging much in the years following school. If he were being honest, none of his friends had aged or changed much. Perhaps their spirits kept them ultra young. 

“I thought to include a few pieces of Akira when we first met,” Yusuke says with a nod. “I want it to tell a story of sorts. It starts with us as students.” 

“You should include yourself in a few of these, Yusuke,” Akira suggests with a smile. His eyes brighten with an epiphany. “I have an idea. Do you remember that time we took a boat into the river when we were in school? You wanted to capture the essence of the heart, and you started sketching those siblings that we thought were lovers…”

“I remember that. What of it?” 

“Do a painting of us, of that memory. Then paint another of us in the modern day, doing the same thing as a couple. How romantic is that?” 

Yusuke smiles slightly, closing his eyes with a nod. “I quite like that idea. Yes, I’ll combine those two scenes into one canvas divided in half. Then, the final piece can be of us the day we got engaged. Yes, this is impeccable! How exciting, Akira!” 

Akira laughs. “I love to see your artistry in action, Yusuke.” He turns to Morgana. “Hey, Mona, why don’t you go hang out with Futaba a while?” 

“What should I--?” Morgana argues. He pauses and huffs, hoping off the sofa. “You know what? Fine. One word:  _ Ew.”  _

Akira laughs as Morgana takes his leave through the cracked window. He turns to his fiance. 

_ “Later?”  _

_ “Later.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading :) 
> 
> This story will feature Yusuke & Akira getting married, then bleed into a sequel I have planned. I have a few more things to tie up this story arc before moving on to the next.


	23. Our Beginning

It’s a warm day in early spring. The sakura petals decorate the path and bridge ahead. Yusuke stands at one end with Sojiro, Ann, and Makoto. Akira was on the other end with Ryuji, Haru, and Futaba. They were waiting for the signal by one of the few wedding coordinators to begin their walk along the bridge to meet in the middle. A few guests lined the railing of the large guest, including a few dedicated patrons of Yusuke’s art he has grown close to, Akira’s old teacher Ms. Kawakami, and Sae. Morgana sat on the railing and flicked his tail. The closest of their friends will accompany them as they meet side-by-side. Everyone wore a kimono. Yusuke’s was royal blue with an elegant design along the fabric. Akira’s was white and gold. 

The ceremony is to be small, simplistic, yet elegant. All is exactly how the couple had planned. 

Sojiro sighs, happiness in his eyes. “I’m glad he’ll have you.” 

Yusuke nods, swallowing his nervousness. “Thank you. I’ll do my best by him.”

“I have no doubt you will.” 

Akira bits his lip and shakes his head. He goes to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, but realizes they’re not there. They’re only a pair of low-grade prescriptions he uses to read up close, but he’s gotten in the habit of wearing them around all day. Yusuke said he didn’t care either way, but Akira left them home. He decided if he didn’t need them, he didn’t want them a part of his wedding attire. Despite that, their absence is like losing a fidgeting crutch he didn’t know he had. Ryuji nudges him. 

“Hey, man. You don’t look so excited. Don’t tell you’re having second thoughts,” he says with a goofy smile. 

“Of course not. I’m just nervous,” Akira responds, shaking his head. 

“What, are you scared you’re not as pretty as your pretty boy husband-to-be?” 

“N-No!” 

Ryuji laughs. Soon enough, the coordinators give them both the signal to walk across the bridge and meet face-to-face. Both groups walk from their end. When Akira sees Yusuke, his breath hitches. He looks similar to his shadow, but this time the look of contentment on his face adds to his beauty. Yusuke gazes at Akira at moment before his eyes dart away. He’s never seen Akira so elegant. Even when they attended the fireworks festival as teens, Akira opted out of wearing a Yukata. This is the for time he’s seen him wear any type of traditional clothing, and it warms his skin. The vague thought of devising ways of getting Akira to wear a Kimono or Yukata more often passes through Yusuke’s mind. 

When they meet in the middle, Akira reaches for Yusuke’s hands and grabs them. Yusuke squeezes, as an unspoken signal of his nervousness. 

The ceremony begins. The priest begins to speak, the group quiet as they listen to his words. He then gestures for Akira and Yusuke to give their own short dialogues to each other. He gestures to Yusuke first, and the anxiety from it begins to burn his throat. 

“A-Akira...I…” he says, his words fading off. He stares at the river between the bars of the bridge as Akira stays patient. “I’ve always said I love art more than anything, yet when we began our relationship, my mind became conflicted. It within you that I found, perhaps there’s something I  _ do _ love more than art. I debated myself over this for a long while, and then I realized... _ no _ , there’s nothing I love more than art. That’s because...w-well…you  _ are _ art, Akira. There’s nothing I’ve ever come in contact with that is as masterful and beautiful as you are. I’ve found a true masterpiece, one that will keep me creating art for as long as I live. I had spent what felt like eons searching for true beauty everywhere. Yet, it was right before this whole time…

“Thank you for changing me for the better. You’ve sacrificed much for me and our love. I promise you it will not be in vain.” 

Akira swallows. This is the first time anxiety has ever made him feel as though he might faint. The words are so pure, so heartfelt, so  _ Yusuke _ , that it makes his body sway a little. There’s a moment of pause before Akira gathers his voice together for his turn. 

“Yusuke, I used to be bitter and think there was nothing beautiful about the world around me. Yet, when I met you, I saw how you made such incredible art and how you were so passionate about it. You recognized there is true beauty in the world, despite not knowing where it is. I followed you because I was searching for the same thing. And you’re right. We didn’t find it in the outside world. We found it in each other. I couldn’t be more thankful for that. 

“You may think I’m the one that saved you. Perhaps that’s true, but I want you to know that you saved me also. I saw the world from behind a mask, you were the only one to see what’s truly beneath it.”

By the time Akira is finished, Yusuke is trembling. He isn’t sure how he’ll get through the rest of the ceremony without breaking down from the pure emotion he feels, but he’s fighting it the best he can. The priest gestures for the rings to be brought forth. Akira turns around and takes one from Ryuji. He folds out Yusuke’s hand.

“Akira Kurusu, do you take Yusuke Kitagawa to be your lawfully wedded husband through every circumstance until death do you part?” the priest asks. 

“I do,” Akira says with a nod. He slips the ring onto Yusuke’s finger. 

Yusuke turns around and when he does, his vision blurs with the teardrops in his ducks. He blinks them away, but they roll down his cheeks instead. He stifles his breathing as he takes a ring from Sojiro. He hopes the others don’t realize he’s such an emotional mess, but he supposes it doesn’t matter. He faces Akira again. 

“Yusuke Kitagawa, do you take Akira Kurusu to be your lawfully wedded husband through every circumstance until death do you part?” 

“I do.” 

The ring is slipped onto Akira’s finger. Akira stares at it with a small smile, his name engraved into it. Yusuke’s is the same, yet he can’t see it through the blurs in his eyesight. The priest smiles.

“You may now seal your eternal bond!” 

Akira steps forward, and soon enough, they are both locked into a kiss. It’s short, yet passionate, the small group clapping and cheering around them. Akira wraps Yusuke in an embrace, Yusuke crying into his hair. 

“I f-feel like such a tumultuous part of my life has ended,” Yusuke mumbles into Akira’s ear. 

Akira rubs his upper back with a joyful sigh. “It’s a new beginning.  _ Our beginning _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of this arc! Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> I'm writing a sequel to this that'll take place right after the marriage, picking up within a few weeks of the end of this story.


End file.
